True Love - Sherman & Penny
by Type 0
Summary: Set immediately after the events of Mr. Peabody & Sherman, this story gives focus on that very special friendship between Sherman and Penny. With the circumstances to be shown by the passing days, will their relationship escalate to a young love, or will it just vanish in the wings of time? ... The title speaks for itself, so expect LOTS of Sherman x Penny.
1. Ch 1 - Into the Fray

**Chapter 1 – Into the Fray**

.

Three days after the trouble with the WABAC, everything was back to the usual state. The classes were resumed and the father and son team went to school...

.

Sometime later, in recess, Sherman went to sit with his friends Carl and Mason.

"Hi there, Sherman!", Carl waved as he greeted him.

"So, how's the free days?", Mason asked, "I heard you just wrecked some streets with your new ride."

"Hey we didn't mean it.", Sherman replied, "And, it's a very long story..."

"How does it feel to drive?", Carl curiously asked.

"It was pretty fantastic and sorta scary at the same time.", Sherman replied,but having in his mind the flight with Penny. Carl took a special crossbow from his bag.

"What's that, Carl?", Sherman asked as he wiped his glasses and pointed to the thing.

"This is a modified crossbow. I and Mason modified it so it can shoot water balloons.", Carl answered.

"For what?"

"Just watch.", Mason replied, "Anyway, let's get some drinks, Carl."

The two went on, and Sherman was left alone to think what they're up to. A voice then called him.

"Sherman!"

"Penny!"

"What do you have there?", Penny asked as she sat down beside him.

"A tuna sandwich with some weird spices. Want some?"

She went and took a bite. They talked some more.

.

On the other side of the canteen, Carl and Mason found a perfect line of sight to Sherman.

"Target spotted.", Mason declared.

"Locked in.", Carl responded as he aimed.

Mason then loaded a water balloon on the crossbow. After some thoughts, Carl pulled the trigger.

.

To Sherman's surprise, Penny fell from her seat. Next that he saw was that she's soaked wet. There was silence for some 10 seconds. She stood up, but was greeted with a wild laughter by the students.

"Oh yeah!", Mason exclaimed.

"We got her, Sherman!", Carl said as they went to him.

Penny looked at Sherman with furious eyes. She felt betrayed. Tears began to brim her eyes, but she resolved not to cry.

"Penny, let me explain...", Sherman said, trying to find the words to comfort her.

"What would you explain? That you got me? Fine then! You got your payback! Happy?!", Penny replied and ran outside. Broken, Sherman felt disappointed to his friends. Still, he went to them.

"Guys... Why have you done that to her?", he asked in a low tone. Carl and Mason knew that he's mad this time.

"We just... avenged you from what she did last time.", Carl replied.

"You got it wrong guys!", Sherman exclaimed with a facepalm, "It's been settled! We're friends already!.. And now you just got me to another trouble!"

Angrily, he snatched the crossbow and razed it to the ground. He then went after Penny.

.

Despite trying not to, Penny found herself crying underneath the shade of a nearby tree. She felt so humiliated, especially when she ponder that Sherman made a laughing-stock of her. Sherman managed to find her...

"Penny..."

"I thought we're friends... I should not have trusted you."

"I'm not with them, Penny!"

"Don't get near me again!"

"Penny, let me explain.", he replied as he tried to get near her. She slapped him hard on the right cheek. Tears began flowing from his eyes, too.

"Don't even think about it.", she replied as she ran away again.

.

Sherman was left alone then. As he wiped his tears, Carl, Mason and Penny's two friends saw him. The culprits comforted him, but he evaded them instead. He never even gave a word.

"I guess we really messed them up.", Carl sadly concluded.

"What should we do now?", Mason asked.

"I don't know... I really don't know."

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Oh Yeah! The first chapter of my first fanfic done!**

**By the way, this chapter (and the next) is greatly inspired by the fanfic of _FanOfAnimation1994_, _"Payback"_. Thanks for your inspiring and light bulb-lighting work! Keep it up! ^_^**

**Anyway, just so you know, I've decided to start with a revenge prank since the story was set immediately after the events of MPaS. There was the chance of a misunderstanding, since Sherman's friends knew nothing since the bullying incident (disregarding possible "implies"). So it goes...**

**We cannot please everyone, so my sincerest apology for having a similar story element to "Payback". Just try not to look closely... **

*** insert _Now You See Me_ tagline here ***

**I hope to see you next chapter! I'm still inspired to write, so I'll release Chapter 2 after a little while. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ch 2 - Fixing What They Broke

**Chapter 2 – Fixing What They Broke**

.

There was bad vibes since the start of the class due to what happened yesterday. Sherman and Penny never talked even a bit, and the former never gave a second thought to Carl and Mason. The duo thought and thought of a way to fix what they messed up, but in vain.

.

It was now recess and most of the students were at the canteen. Carl and Mason saw Sherman. He chose to sit far from them. They spotted Penny on the opposite side of the canteen with her friends.

"Do you have any idea, Mason?", Carl asked.

"We should really asked Sherman about it. I feel so bad.", Mason replied.

"Do you think we may approach him now?"

" We may as well try. "

The two went to sit with Sherman, but he didn't even say a word to them.

"Sherman, we're sorry for what happened yesterday.", Carl apologized.

"We don't know that you and Penny were already doing well.", Mason explained.

"You should apologize to Penny, not me.", Sherman replied as he took bite on his sandwich.

"We know, but... we saw how you're so hurt yesterday. ", Mason replied, "We're really sorry."

"You guys are my friends... I can't help but to forgive you."

"And, we are certain that Penny feels the same.", Carl suggested, "We'll fix what we broke. We'll help you and Penny be friends again."

"How?"

"You and Penny must talk.", Mason explained, "We just have to set up an event where she can't evade and then you talk to her. Is it good?"

"Yeah.", Sherman agreed and the three went to a fist bump. One out of two problems was now fixed.

.

After eating lunch, the three slowly went to Penny. Mason pushed Sherman to converse with her. Jill and Abby, Penny's two friends, saw that they're trying to mend their mistakes and said nothing to them.

"Um, Penny..."

"Let's go back to the classroom.", Penny declared and dragged her two friends.

"Sherman, don't be daunted. Proceed to plan B.", Carl whispered to Sherman. They raced their way to the classroom.

.

In the classroom, Carl and Mason advised Sherman to sit beside Penny, which he did. Penny saw this and tried to sit on another place, but Mason ensured that she would have no choice. As the teacher went in, she's forced to sit beside him.

"Penny.", Sherman whispered to her, trying to start a talk. She replied by looking away from him.

"Penny, please."

"Hmph."

"I'm really sorry."

"Dad's really mad at you... I swear."

"What?"

With that, Sherman lost his composure to talk to her. Time passed without any further exchange of words between them. Class ended.

.

As they're packing their things up, they saw Penny went outside. Never intending to lose sight of her, they followed. Carl came up with an idea as he saw Mason's skateboard. He told mason to put his skateboard on front, which he did. Swiftly, he pushed Sherman to the skateboard and he eventually crashed to Penny, underneath the same tree from yesterday.

"Ouch! Are you alright, Penny?" , Sherman asked.

"Sherman, I can't move. Get off me.", Penny replied as she pushed Sherman from being atop of her. They sat in silence for some seconds.

"Penny, I'm sorry for the prank yesterday. It was a very big misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"Carl and Mason thought that we're still enemies, so they went to avenge me from what happened days ago. I should have informed them that we're friends. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you too, Sherman. I should have listened to what you suppose to say."

"So we're friends again?"

"I guess so.", Penny replied with a smile.

Seeing that their rift was resolved, Carl and Mason went to them.

"Penny, we're so sorry!", the two said in unison, "We don't know..."

"You guys are forgiven. Sherman told me everything."

The two were relieved. This time, they did fix what they broke. Sherman and Penny walked on.

"Sherman, I guess I did really hurt you so much.", Penny said and reached her hand to his cheek.

"Well, they did hurt a bit.", Sherman replied, "Uh... is your dad really mad at me?"

"Not really. I told him that it was an accident."

"Anyway, let's have some ice cream. I'll tell Mr. Peabody to drive us there."

"Sure! I'm in!"

.

The duo watched as they went away. The talked some time until Mason skated his way out.

"Mission accomplished!", Mason exclaimed happily.

"It's really nice to see them doing well now.", Carl replied, "Mason, could it be that Sherman likes Penny?"

"How can you say?"

"The way he reacted yesterday. He's like someone who's in love."

"We can't say for sure. But if they do, they'll make a nice couple."

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Again, my sincerest thanks to_ FanOfAnimation1994_! Same regards as of Chapter 1.**

**Now that we had a start, it's about time to use the WABAC. Onwards to Chapter 3! **

**See Ya! ^_^**


	3. Ch 3 - Broken Wings

**Chapter 3 – Broken Wings**

**. **

A week later, Sherman and Penny went to have lunch on the school canteen. As they were finding a place, Penny overheard some students.

"I wonder what it feels to fly like a bird.", said one girl.

"Why have you asked?", replied another.

"I'm just curious. I haven't rode a plane or a glider."

"They say the scenery are beautiful up there."

Penny remembered her flight with Sherman and props it out as a topic.

"Sherman."

"Yes, Penny?"

"Remember when we went to Florence, at Mr. Da Vinci's workshop... I miss that flight."

"Oh, yeah... Me too"

"How I wish we fly again.", Penny sighed, "I want to see the sunset up there."

"But we broke the plane."

"Hey, it wasn't our fault! Mr. Peabody distracted you, and we crashed."

"How about if we help Mr. Da Vinci fix his plane?"

"Sounds good. Can we fly after fixing it?"

"Well, let's ask Mr. Da Vinci first."

.

After class, Sherman and Penny rushed to Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!", the two shouted as they waved to him.

"Sherman, Penny, what's with the rush?", Mr. Peabody asked.

"Mr. Peabody, can we go back to Renaissance Florence?", Sherman replied.

"Why?"

"Sherman and I talked about the plane we broke. We decided to help Mr. Da Vinci in fixing it.", Penny explained.

"I do hope that you kids aren't planning for another flight."

"No, Mr. Peabody. We just want to help Mr. Da Vinci out."

Amused that the kids were responsible enough, Mr. Peabody agreed to them. They went to the Renaissance, some days after the two crashed the flying machine.

.

As soon as they reached Da Vinci's residence, the inventor ran to them.

"Peabody, my friend! It's good to see you again!", Leonardo greeted and shown a pop art of Mona Lisa.

"Leonardo, I'd be honest with you. That art form isn't existent as of now. We must eradicate it.", Mr. Peabody replied.

"But Peabody, may we just hide it so that no one will know?"

"How if they found out? History will be altered."

"I see... You're right."

"Anyway, the kids wanted to help you in repairing the flying machine, Leonardo. That's why we cut a visit."

"You got a responsible son and daughter, Peabody!"

"Daughter?"

"I can see these two getting married 14 years from now."

The couple smiled shyly.

"Peabody, do what you must.", Leonardo said with a nod.

He went with the kids to rebuild the flying machine. Mr. Peabody went to take the spray cans and pop arts. Sometime later, he went to clean the "Mona" street art on the wall.

.

Leonardo, together with the two kids, went to his workshop and fetched some materials. He and Sherman laid the framework of the machine while Penny tied up the joints. Then they went to build the main body. As they're tying the wings, Penny asked something.

"Mr. Da Vinci, don't you have any equipment that a person may use if he fell from this machine?", Penny asked, though she actually pertained to the parachute.

"If we are to design it, how will it work?", Leonardo asked back.

"I guess it's like how this machine works.", Penny answered, tapping the machine's wings.

"I think Penny is pointing out how the wings catches the wind. It can be possible to make a machine that can slowly drift down.", Sherman supported.

"Oh, I see! You two are a genius! I'll start the design after we lodge this to the workshop.", Leonardo replied with excitement.

Hours later, they finished the flying machine and lodged it in the workshop's "runway".

"Sherman, let's fly.", Penny suggested.

"We better ask for Mr. Da Vinci's permission first.", Sherman whispered.

"Okay."

"Mr. Da Vinci, may we fly the machine?", Sherman asked.

"No problem, but take care.", Leonardo replied.

"Thanks, Mr. Da Vinci!"

And so, Sherman and Penny went upstairs while Leonardo went to design the prototype of the parachute.

.

Taking turns on the steer, they flew once again on the skies of Florence. On her turn, Penny pointed the machine upwards and had a very good view of the sunset.

"Woah... the sky's incredibly awesome up here.", Sherman said in awe.

"Yeah... The sunset is so lovely.", Penny replied.

The two were mesmerized by the sunset. Unfortunately, a strong wind broke their balance and they went crashing down. Seeing that Penny flew into a panic and can no longer control the plane, Sherman wrapped his right arm around her to hold the a good turn over, he managed to save their skins. They flew around the place in fun. After some minutes, they drifted close to that river where their friendship was forged. However, this time, instead of splashing water on his face, she gently poked him on the cheek. He chuckled and held her closer, and they're amused on their reflections on the water.

.

Soon, they decided flying back to the workshop.

"Sherman, how do we land?", Penny asked, horrified that they actually had a crash last time.

"Oh boy... I don't know, Penny!"

Despite having no idea how to land, Penny steered the plane into the runway of the workshop. As they went in, they tuckled to a tight embrace and closed their eyes. After some seconds, the machine stopped and they heard somebody.

"As I expected, you booked another flight.", Mr. Peabody retorted.

As they opened their eyes, they saw the plane stopped by a rope system.

"We're sorry, Mr. Peabody.", the two apologized.

"It's fine. I can see in your faces that you did enjoy flying around. Just remember how to land next time."

The two replied with a sheepish smile. Then, they bid Leonardo goodbye, and went to the WABAC.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I just watched _Mr. Peabody & Sherman_ again and got the idea of a chapter from that flight scene. Personally, I consider it to be the best part of the movie and the greatest testament of the Sherman x Penny shipping. That scene was worth the recur and thus comes this chapter.**

**I am also adopting the idea of a "contaminated" timeline, so expect it in all WABAC time travels from here on. Also, Sherman's words to Carl and Mason BEFORE he got bullied by Penny gave me an idea for the next chapters. :D**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**Chapter 4, here we come!**


	4. Ch 4 - Meet the Parents

**Chapter 4 – Meet the Parents**

.

Like any other school day, Sherman and his friends were having lunch on the canteen. Penny, on the other hand, was not very far and was chatting with her friends.

"Guys, do you have any plans for the weekend?", Carl asked as he took a sip on his apple juice.

"Why have you asked?", Sherman replied.

"Well, it's already Friday, and this weekend is gonna be boring.", Carl sighed.

"Big sis and I are going to watch a performance of The Four Horsemen on Sunday, wanna come along?", Mason suggested.

"I'm in!", Carl said happily.

"I'm not available on Sunday.", Sherman said as he scratched his head.

"Why?"

"I'm planning to invite Penny to a sleepover tonight, or tomorrow."

Mason and Carl looked at each other before looking back to him.

"You like Penny, don't you?", Mason asked.

"No, I don't. She's my friend.", Sherman denied, "What's so wrong about inviting her?"

"She's a girl, Sherman.", Carl answered.

"Hey, what's so bad about that? There's nothing wrong inviting friends to your house sometimes. We three already had a sleepover. Penny's my friend too.", Sherman explained.

"We got your point.", Mason said, "But guys usually invite girls to a sleepover because they like them."

"I just want to spend some time with her. I don't like her.", Sherman denied again.

.

As they're to continue eating, Penny greeted Sherman and went to sit beside him. Carl and Mason moved a bit farther from them, so as Penny's friends.

"Are you busy on the weekend, Penny?", Sherman asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"Um... Would y-you m-mind having a sleepover at our house?", Sherman continued, looking down in sheer embarrassment.

"A sleepover... for real?!", Penny replied, "Can I stay until Sunday?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Wait. I'll just tell Mom about it.", Penny declared as she took her cellphone and called her mother.

"Hello Mom, this is Penny. Can I stay on Sherman's house 'til Sunday?"

There's silence for some seconds as her mom, Patty, told her something.

"Thank Mom!", Penny squealed in excitement. This made the three cover their ears.

"So you're coming?", Sherman verified.

"Yeah. I got permission from Mom.", Penny replied as she held his wrist, "I'll be there by 5."

"No, make it 6."

"Why?"

"I'm going to clean my room first."

"I wanna see you geodes, okay?"

"Okay."

As Sherman looked at his friends, they gave him a fishy look.

.

Later, at home, Sherman went to his dad. Mr. Peabody was doing his yoga session that time.

"Dad?", Sherman called.

"Yes, Sherman?", Mr. Peabody replied as he got back to his feet.

"Can you buy some chocolates, snacks, and drinks, and cook a very good dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"I have invited Penny for a sleepover. She'' be here at 6."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I just did."

Mr. Peabody grunted, "I should have bought them this morning."

"Please, Dad."

"Okay, I'm going to the store."

The genius paused for a while and called for Sherman to draw near.

"Sherman, I'm your dad, and I'll keep your secret safe. Do you like Penny?"

"Gimme a break! I don't like her, Mr. Peabody."

"Really?"

"Um... Yeah. I don't."

Mr. Peabody raised an eyebrow. It was quite clear that he managed to know his real answer, based on his tomato-red face.

"Sherman. No matter what, when, where, or how, I'll do my best to help you get along with Penny.", Mr. Peabody assured as he went down to buy the stuff. Sherman went to his room and started cleaning.

.

Having been busy, Sherman did not notice that it was already 6 PM. Mr. Peabody did as his son told him to do.

"Sherman!", Mr. Peabody called, "Penny's here already!"

Sherman rushed to the room where Penny, and her parents, were. Surprised by the unexpected visitors, Sherman went to Penny.

"Penny, why have you brought your parents?", Sherman whispered.

"Mr. Peabody invited them.", Penny replied in a hushed voice, "They will leave after dinner."

He then went to his dad, who happened to be preparing dinner at the kitchen.

"Mr. Peabody, why have you invited her parents for dinner?", Sherman asked.

"Whether you tell me or not, I can see that you're happy with Penny. Still, we have to make arrangements first.", Mr. Peabody replied.

"Arrangements? We're not getting married or anything."

"Sherman, it doesn't matter if you're getting married or not. It's better if they know who, and what kind of child, you are."

"But, Mr. Peabody, they already knew me."

"Have you forgotten that you used the WABAC he last time they're here?"

With that, he agreed with his dad.

"Just be yourself, Sherman, and everything will follow.", Mr. Peabody advised and went to serve dinner.

.

The first thing Sherman did was to help Penny on her seat. He then rushed back to the kitchen for the food. It was a very good feast composed of mushroom soup, roasted chicken, rice, breaded shrimp, chocolate smoothie, and some slices of different fruits. They began to eat.

"I've brought the chocolates and the snacks on your room, Sherman.", Mr. Peabody said as he sat down with them.

"Okay, Mr. Peabody."

"I liked what you did a while ago, Sherman.", Patty complimented, "You acted like a true gentleman."

Sherman couldn't help but to strike his signature smile.

"So, Sherman, what do you want to be someday?", Paul asked.

"Um... I'm still not sure, Mr. Peterson."

"Oh."

"But, I want to be like Mr. Peabody. I want to be as successful as he is."

"That's a vague, but beautiful dream, Sherman... To be successful."

"We both dreamed that when we're young.", Patty explained, "We're even rivals in class because of that."

"But, we're still friends despite of that.", Paul added, with emphasis on "that", "Patty and I were like you and Penny. And, we ended up together."

"Hey, could it be that Sherman and our daughter were getting along like us?", Patty asked Paul.

Mr. Peabody chuckled despite trying not to.

"Mom! It's not like that.", Penny denied.

"Sherman, is by any chance you like my daughter?", Paul asked.

"N-no, Mr. Peterson.", Sherman replied. Both he and Penny blushed horribly that the couple laughed.

"Hey, Paul, don't pressure the children.", Mr. Peabody said.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding around, Peabuddy.", Paul replied as he gently tapped Penny's head.

.

Later, as they're going home, Paul and Patty called for Sherman. That time, Mr. Peabody was in the kitchen while Penny was changing clothes.

"Sherman, I'll ask you something, and please be honest.", Paul started.

"What is it, Mr. Peterson?"

"What really happened two weeks ago?"

He remembered the water balloon incident brought by Carl and Mason.

"Penny got hit with a water balloon, Mr. Peterson.", Sherman explained, "My friends threw it to her to avenge me from our trouble. I didn't managed to tell them that we're already friends, so it happened. I'm so sorry sir."

"Cheer up, Sherman. We just want to know what happened. Penny won't tell us.", Patty said.

"Take care of Penny. She might be a strong girl, but she's still a girl who's fragile deep inside. Are we clear?", Paul asked.

"Yes, Mr. Peterson!", Sherman replied.

Patty then called for Penny, and after telling her be home by Sunday, they left.

.

"Let's go to your room, Sherman.", Penny suggested.

"Okay."

And they ran to his room.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**First of all, the similarity of the chapter name to a movie title is entirely coincidental…**

**Mr. Peabody as a supporter of "Penmanship" (Well, it's actually Penny-Sherman Shipping)… Not bad!**  
**And it's also good to see the genius go a bit far.**

***insert trollface here***

**Anyway, I've read fanfics and found out that they do have the sleepover event like the next chapter. Being a good plot point, it's already expected. ^_^**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**I'm already excited for the next chapter, and I do hope that you are, too!**

**Up next, the first night of Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson! :D**


	5. Ch 5 - Their Night Together

**Chapter 5 – Their Night Together**

.

As they entered the room, Penny couldn't help but to wonder in the transformation of Sherman's room. It was more neat and orderly compared to the last time she visited. She sat down on his study chair and took a spin. Sherman opened his drawer to get something.

"So you really cleaned your room, huh?", Penny asked in slight disbelief.

"I find it kinda messy.", Sherman explained.

"It's better now."

"Thanks, Penny. Here's my mineral collection.", he said as he showed her a glass case.

She took three of the rocks and was amused by the patterns she saw.

"Look, Sherman! There seem to be some wave within the rock."

"Those patterns were made through a long long time.", Sherman explained, as he sat beside her.

"Do you think we can use the WABAC to see that time?", Penny asked.

"We haven't tried moving back billions of years from now."

"Billions of years?!... These rocks really are special. What is this called?", she then pointed to the rock she held.

"That's marble."

"And this?"

"I dunno.", Sherman replied as he scratched his head, "Marble is the only rock I knew here."

"Oh, I guess you haven't asked Mr. Peabody yet."

"Yeah."

Penny juggled the rocks, much to Sherman's fear.

"Penny, they might fall and broke."

"No, they don't."

Seeing that she's confident on what she's doing, he said no more.

"Sherman, the patterns are much different as I throw them up and down."

"That's relativity."

"Relativity?"

"Albert Einstein said that we observe things differently if they're at rest and if they're in motion."

"Hey, tell it in a way a normal person can understand."

"Okay… For example, this rock.", he explained after getting a rock from the case, "If you hold it in you palm, you'll see one pattern. Then, if you throw it up and down, you'll see a different thing."

"So it boils down to its movement."

"Sorta."

"Cool!"

.

Penny stood up, went to his bed, and jumped up and down. As she did, she noticed something in the pictures on the wall.

"You looked good on that picture… much more like Sunday's best.", she complimented, pointing to a picture.

"That picture was taken when we went to the Palace of Versailles, France, 1789."

"That cake behind you looks delicious."

"It's actually a strawberry cake… and it's pretty fantastic!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Those cakes were sponsored by the queen Marie Antoinette. She loves cake so much. But, the people by that time are exceedingly poor, so they revolted."

"You were caught on a revolution?"

"Well, not me. Mr. Peabody was. He almost got killed but escaped."

"How?"

"He explained it to me… but I don't get it."

"Oh, I see."

.

Sherman got the snacks from his study table and they ate. After some minutes of munching, Penny noticed the silence and props out a topic.

"Sherman, do you have any sort of music?"

"There's two playlists here.", he replied, as he connected the music player to a speaker, "One for Mr. Peabody, and one for me."

"What sort of music does Mr. Peabody listen to?"

"Kinda not-so-new songs."

"And you?"

"I have here _Counting Stars_, _Some Nights_ album by _Fun._, some songs by _Maroon 5_…"

"_Counting Stars_? By _OneRepublic_?"

"Yeah."

"Play it. That's a very good song."

Sherman did as he's told. As the song began, Penny went to sing along.

_"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep._

_Dreaming about the things that we could be._

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard._

_Said no more counting dollars._

_We'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars."_

Upon hearing her, Sherman couldn't help but to sing with her. After the singing…

"You have a very good voice, Penny."

"You too, Sherman. Who would have thought we could sing together like that?"

"We would. Anyway, what's on your playlist, Penny?"

"I'm more to the songs of _Avril_,_ Pink_,and_ Panic!_. Lately, I've heard a song by _Pink_ on the radio. It's titled _True Love_."

"_True Love_?"

"Uh huh. And, it's a pretty good and sweet song. Everytime I hear it, I can't help but to remember…"

"Remember what?"

"Uh… Nevermind!"

"Haha… I don't get it."

Penny release a sweet chuckle which put Sherman to a smile.

.

A minute after snacks, penny went to the edge of the bed and lied on her stomach. Sherman sat down on the floor, his back resting on the same edge. She paused the music player and played the song _"True Love"_ on her cellphone.

"How do you find the song?", she asked.

"It's a good one. It keeps playing on my head.", he replied, looking at her.

"Told ya! I find it cute, and special."

"I find it cute, too.", he said in a low tone, alluding to her words weeks ago.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing you liked this too…"

"Why?"

"Well, it keeps me thinking of…"

"Of?"

"Nevermind!", and she sat beside him.

"Oh, again. Haha… I think…"

Hearing that his sentence synced with the song, Penny sang along again.

_"… it must be True Love, True Love._

_It must be True Love._

_Nothing else can break my heart like True Love, True Love._

___It must be True Love._

_No one else can break my heart like you._

_No one else can break my heart like you..._

_No one else can break my heart like you."_

Sherman was speechless with a smirk. Penny swiftly got a chocolate bar, broke it in two, and thrust a half to his mouth.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I know that my voice isn't that good."

"No, Penny. I love it.", as he chewed the chocolate bar.

"For real?"

"Yeah. I'll remember that song much more with your voice."

After some chocolate bars, they drank some soft drinks and were satisfied.

"Sherman."

"Yes, Penny?"

"Would you mind if I ask you something?… Do you have a crush?"

"What?"

"A crush…"

"Uh… yeah. She's cute, brave, and she's super smart…"

"Does she have a blonde hair?"

The eyeglassed boy stopped for a while.

"_Wait… She already knew that I like her?_", he asked himself.

"Can I say secret?", he wittingly replied.

"Hey!"

"It's just like 'Nevermind'."

"Okay. Fine.", Penny pouted, and then tried a puppy eyes.

"How 'bout you, Penny?"

"Uh… Hmm… How will I say it?..."

She pulled him to listen closely. Raising her hands like a dog, she gave out two cute "barks". He was dumbfounded and replied his signature line. Stealthily, Penny snatched a pillow and playfully hit him with it. And, the pillowfight was on.

.

Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody saw that it was already 10 in the evening and decided to tell the kids to wear their pajamas. He heard laughter as he approached the room and inferred that they're playing. As he entered, he saw them struggling for a pillow, with the girl atop his son. Mr. Peabody was surprised, a bit.

"Ehem.", Mr. Peabody grunted.

"Oh, Mr. Peabody.", Sherman said.

"Hi, Mr. Peabody.", Penny greeted.

"Sherman, Penny, it's late already. Better wear your sleepsuits."

And so, Penny went to the bathroom to change.

"Sherman, what have you and Penny been doing?"

"We're having a ferocious pillowfighting, Mr. Peabody."

"Are you sure?"

Sherman nodded. By that time, Penny came back in white pajamas.

"Sherman, Penny. Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Peabody.", the two replied in unison.

The dog father went out. To complement Penny's white suit, Sherman wore black.

.

Sherman and Penny sat on the bed thereafter.

"I'm curious about something, Sherman."

"What is it, Penny?"

"Why do people kiss?"

"I'm not so sure… I think they do it to express their love or something like that."

"I've always mulled about it. Most people do it, even Mom and Dad. I wonder what it feels to kiss."

"Um… I don't know… I've never kissed any girl before."

"Sherman…"

"Seriously, Penny, I dunno."

"Can we try it?"

"But, Penny…"

"I'm really curious about it… For learning."

"But Mr. Peabody will get mad about that. I'm sure. And even your parents too."

"Please."

"We're too young for that."

"Pretty please!"

As usual and as pushover that he was, Sherman couldn't help but to follow her.

"Just a second or two will do, okay?"

"Okay.", Penny agreed, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Sherman held her and drew near. Their faces went closer, and closer, and even closer…

Then, they freaked out.

"Ouch!", they both shrieked as they fell to the floor.

They crawled up to the bed and lied down. They laughed at the idea that they freaked out.

"Penny, I suddenly remembered when we went to Ancient Egypt."

"Huh? Why?"

"I had a similar fall."

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go on."

"You looked really beautiful on that wig and make-up. If only we can get back there…"

Penny chuckled, "Maybe we can tell Mr. Peabody about doing a visit there. You know, to take pictures and stuff…"

Sherman noticed her sleepiness and bade her to sleep. With a yawn, she cuddled to him and fell asleep.

"Good night, Penny."

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**To begin with, remember that Sherman and Penny were both 7, BUT were evidently wise beyond their years. So, I believe that the chapter is justified from any inconsistencies with regards to that.**

.

**As I've read from the reviews, an anonymous reviewer pointed the restrictions of the Sherman x Penny ship. Since they're kids, they cannot do "things beyond their years". Well… couldn't they?**

**Making a love story of 7 year old kids is really hard to one sense, especially if the two deserves to kiss.**

***Fan mode on!***

.

**Anyway, concerning their kissing and love story… Challenge Accepted!**

***insert challenge accepted meme here***

**I'll do my best to make that "Young Love" real, but I assure you, the end chapter (which is still very far away) is something pretty unexpected. **

**XD**

.

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**We'll be building sand castles on Chapter 6, so stay tuned!**


	6. Ch 6 - Get Another Boyfriend

**Chapter 6 – Get Another Boyfriend**

.

Mr. Peabody woke up quite early and cooked breakfast. By 9 AM, he finished what he's doing and prepared them. He decided to wake the kids and went to his son's room. With three knocks, he entered and was shocked in what he saw: Sherman and Penny in the same bed. After some ado and to his relief, he noticed that they've done nothing "wrong".

"Sherman, Penny! It's time for breakfast.", Mr. Peabody declared.

"Mr. Peabody, can we have 5 more minutes?", Sherman asked.

"I've already prepared breakfast. Up you go.", he replied and pulled him up.

"Okay…"

"And next time, you and Penny must not sleep in one bed."

"Why, Mr. Peabody?"

"Who knows what could happen? Just don't do it again.", Nr. Peabody retorted and left to the kitchen.

"_I don't get it. What's so wrong with sleeping?_", Sherman shrieked to himself.

Looking at his sleeping friend, he slowly shaked her.

"Penny. Wake up. Breakfast is ready."

The girl opened an eye, and it looked like she's been awake for some while.

"Good morning, Sherman."

"You're already awake?"

"Uh huh, but I decided not to move."

"Why?"

"You're so warm and cuddly, like a pillow! I enjoyed hugging you."

"Oh."

.

At breakfast, Mr. Peabody got some fried eggs, bacon, and fried rice. Delighted, the kids ate to their heart's content.

"Mr. Peabody, are you going to use the WABAC today?", Sherman asked.

"I'm actually planning to. I've got to remove all of those timeline inconsistencies."

"What for, Mr. Peabody?", Penny asked.

"Letting those objects from our timeline in theirs may alter the course of history, Ms. Peterson."

"So, where are you going first?"

"Ancient Egypt, perhaps."

"Ancient Egypt… Penny, remember what we talked yesterday?", Sherman whispered to her.

"Yes, Sherman, I remember!", she replied in excitement.

"What's going on here?", Mr. Peabody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we come with you there?", Sherman asked.

"But, why?"

"Penny and I will be exploring and taking pictures."

"I'll be busy getting those inconsistencies…"

"Mr. Peabody, Sherman flew a plane, joined the Trojan War, and even fused with another Sherman. We'll be safe.", Penny interrupted.

"Okay, fine. You two may come. Just don't go far away."

The two rejoiced.

.

On Ancient Egypt, the team found an ongoing feast. Drawing closer, they saw Ay dressed like the Statue of Liberty and the soldiers danced with some gloves. Othertimely, indeed.

"As I expected.", Mr. Peabody said.

"Can we explore now, Mr. Peabody?", the two asked.

"Go on. Just don't go very far."

"Okay, Mr. Peabody."

Sherman and Penny ran off, while Mr. Peabody went through the crowd and to the Grand Vizier.

"A pleasant day, Grand Vizier.", the genius greeted as he approached Ay.

Swiftly, the soldiers threw their gloves off and pointed spears at him.

"What brings you here, imposter?", the Grand Vizier retorted.

"The sun-god has an important message to you and to the boy-king."

"Do you expect us to believe after that trickery you've done? You even went to the sun-god Ra's will by taking away the boy-king's bride!"

"That situation was pretty self-explanatory. It was quite obvious that the boy-king's bride likes my son, and he likes her at the same rate. As a father, I couldn't help but to let my son have her."

"Son? They boy with you last time was your son?!"

"They call it adoptive relationship."

"Oh…", the crowd replied.

"Getting back to the gist, you must either surrender or completely destroy by fire those artifacts that you got.", Mr. Peabody said, pointing to the othertimely things, "The sun-god Ra decreed that the artifacts contaminated your living and must be rid off at once."

"How can we be certain that it was the sun god's will?", Ay replied, unpersuaded.

Mr. Peabody took a scroll which he gave to the vizier. After a short moment…

"The sun-god Ra decreed that all the artifacts be destroyed! Take them all out and burn them!", Ay commanded to the people.

The crowd followed and burned the artifacts.

.

Meanwhile, the kids went to a nearby shade to evade the scorching sun. They built sand castles and ran around the place. Upon feeling thirst and tiredness, they drank water from a nearby oasis. As they're relieving themselves, Penny drabbled in the sand. Sherman tried to see what it was, but all that he saw was his name. She erased it in time.

"Hey Penny, what are you writing in the sand?"

"Nothing… Just things…"

"By the way, I'm thinking if you're interested in the robotics club… Wanna join?"

"I'm not pretty sure, Sherman. The clubs don't interest me at all."

"Oh, too bad.", he sighed.

"But, I may as well think about it… Okay, if Jill and Abby are willing to join, then I'll join too.", Penny bargained.

"Sounds good.", Sherman smiled.

"Sherman, what do you plan to do on that club?"

"I wanna build a robot suit."

"Robot suit? You mean like _Iron Man_?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!", Penny replied, "But it will be much cooler if you can dash around with that suit and leave afterimages. You know, like the one in an arcade game."

"Hmm… It's gonna be pretty fantastic, Penny! Dashing around will be awesome!"

As they're amused of brainstorming about their ideal robot suit, Penny remember something and guised herself as Princess Hatshepsut. Sherman was awed again on her beauty, and there's silence for a while.

"Hey, Sherman.", Penny called and waved her had to him.

"Wow… you're so cute…", Sherman said with his signature goofy smile.

"Oh… Thanks.", she blushed, "Can we have a picture now?"

"I nearly forgot.", he replied as he got her phone in his pocket.

However, what he got was Mr. Peabody's.

"Where's my phone?"

"I think we got the wrong one. But don't worry, this phone got a very good camera."

He then stood beside her and took selfies. As they're busy, someone walked towards them, with salves of course.

"Penny, my bride! You've returned!", King Tut shouted in glee, as he stepped down his slaves.

"Oops! I do remember running away from our wedding!", Penny whispered to Sherman.

The latter stood to her defense and engaged King Tut to a staring battle for some seconds. Unamused, the pharaoh snapped his fingers and his guards held Sherman some distance.

"Hey, put me down!", Sherman complained.

"Sherman!", Penny screamed as she rushed to his aid.

However, before she did, King Tut managed to held her by the wrist.

"Let us now go to our wedding, my desert flower.", the pharaoh said.

"Wedding? Your desert flower? Are you insane?!", Penny retorted, "We're not going to get married. Never! And, I'm not your desert flower!"

"Why will you go with that barbarian than with me?"

"Why? Because his my boyfriend! ", she replied and winked at Sherman. Getting that she's going to play tricks on him, he nodded silently.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah! We're getting married and have a big fat Egyptian honeymoon afterwards!"

"But, why have you chosen him over me? I'm a pharaoh!"

"Sherman is sweet, good-looking, kind, and awesome! Unlike you, nothing but a sickly boy-king who does nothing but to whine!"

"What?! How dare you insult me?!"

Back to Sherman, he saw Penny acting to him. She's biting her right arm lightly. Knowing what she meant, he bit the hand of the guard and they ran off.

"Get them and throw them to the pyramids! Now!", the boy-king commanded.

The two ran to a nearby pyramid, though after some runs and hides, they're caught. The guards threw them to a pit that was connected to the pyramid and closed the lid.

"Hey, wait! You can't just… leave us here.", the two pleaded.

"It's so dark in here.", Sherman said.

"Somebody help us!", Penny screamed. However, the echo sounded so creepy that they decided not to do it again.

"King Tut's really obsessed in marrying you."

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No way."

"Really?"

"No. I mean yeah, I'm not jealous."

"Fine. Let's drop it off. So how will we get out of here?"

"I feel that there's a way out here, but we must find a light first."

And they held closer to each other as they ventured the darkness.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I told you! They're gonna build sand castles! :)**

**Using the WABAC really is enjoyable, even to a writer like me, especially when they're back to Ancient Egypt with the love triangle. *evil smile***

**And, on another look, King Tut is a bit OOC here. What'ya think? (I admit, okay? Though I believe that pharaohs do abuse their powers sometimes…)**

.

** Just so you know, the arcade game they were talking about, with regards to the robot suit, was _The House of the Dead. _And, the dashing thingy said by Penny was ME! (Actually, it's my namesake. _Type 0_, the Magician.)**

**Just a little ShoutOut (and more of it is to come) :P**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**Chapter 7 is soon to come! We'll be having a big fat Egyptian pyramid next time! **

**See ya! :D**


	7. Ch 7 - Penny of the Pyramids

**Chapter 7 – Penny of the Pyramids**

.

Being left to the dark, Sherman and Penny wandered aimlessly in the search for light. After sometime of bumping to walls, they managed to enter a tunnel. The walking continued.

"Oh boy… the fright of this place is creeping me out.", Sherman said.

"Are you scared, Sherman?", Penny asked before she held him tighter, "I can't believe you're such a wimp."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Hmm… What creeps you here? I just wanna know."

"The last time, we saw a mummy on the pit we've been thrown. I even accidentally removed his arm… Besides, it's so dark here. We might see some ghost or something else."

"That's not very good to hear."

"I-I stepped on something."

"What's it?"

"I don't know. Please give it a look, Penny.", he said, frozen from his steps.

"What?! Why me?... Okay, fine. I'll give it a reach.", Penny replied reluctantly, and reached to his foot. To her relief, it was only a torch.

"It's a torch, Sherman. Do you have some matchsticks?"

"I have."

She handed him the torch and he lighted it. Having a light, the two continued walking. It's basically an empty tunnel until they reached a chamber. As their eyes fell on the room, fear and terror crawled upon them. The walls of the chamber were hanged with corpses, both mummified and rotten to oblivion.

.

The two screamed as loud as they could. Penny pulled Sherman to an embrace, buried her face on his chest, and pushed him back to the tunnel. They're both trembling from what they saw, but he's certain that she trembled much more.

"Penny… are you alright?"

"Shut up! Do I look alright?!"

They stayed on the place, breathing heavily. Gaining back his composure, he stood up, but she won't break from the embrace.

"Penny, we have to get out of here, or Mr. Peabody will notice we're missing."

"But, Sherman!", she squealed, holding him tighter.

Seeing her fear, Sherman agreed to walk on that embrace. Moving back to the chamber, they moved towards the door and noticed 16 concrete "push-button" switches in line. They were similar to that in the Sphinx.

"There's 16 switches.", he said.

"We're gonna try to crack that code, aren't we?"

"I guess so."

They broke the embrace and began flipping the switches. Nothing happened and Sherman tried his luck. Penny stared at the door and noticed the hieroglyphics.

"Sherman, there's something written on the door."

"It seems to be the clue to this puzzle."

"Can you read it?"

"I can't. If only Mr. Peabody is here…"

"Hey, why are you poking my shoulder.", she then asked, looking at him.

"I did not poke you."

"Then who's doing…", she said as they turned their heads around.

A hooded figure was behind them. Penny screamed on the sight and hid behind Sherman.

"W-who are you?", Sherman asked as he defended his princess.

The person removed the hood, and revealed herself. Much to their surprise, Penny and the girl looked identical, except for the makeup and jewelry.

"What? You looked like me!", Penny exclaimed.

"You girls are like twins.", Sherman complimented. Penny looked at him and removed her wig.

"Okay, for identity's sake.", she concluded.

"Oh, a wig!", the girl replied and touched her blond hair.

"Hey, what's with my hair?"

"By the way, my name's Amenset."

"I'm Sherman, and this is Penny.", the boy introduced.

"So, what are you lovebirds doing here? Don't tell me you're doing lovey dovey on this place.", Amenset asked.

"We're not doing lovey dovey here. And, we're not lovebirds.", Penny denied, "We're just trapped."

"Why?"

"We happened to answer back to King Tut, and we got thrown here by the guards.", Sherman explained.

"You should not have done that. Pharaohs are considered to be divine. Good thing they just imprisoned you in this pyramid."

"What's so good being trapped here?", Penny retorted.

"There's a way out here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've been here many times."

"Amenset, how can we open the door? Do you know the pattern of the switches?", Sherman asked.

"Pattern? There's no pattern, lovebirds. You just push the door once you see it.", the Egyptian replied, flipping the switches back to their original pattern.

"If the door can readily be opened, how come there's a lot of dead people here.", Penny pointed to the corpses, without looking of course.

"They're criminals who were executed. They threw them here and here they lied.", Amenset replied as she opened the door and went in. The "lovebirds" followed closely.

.

The three went to another tunnel, which was much like the first.

"What are you doing here, Amenset?", Sherman asked.

"I'm stealing some gold and honey.", the Egyptian girl replied.

"Gold and Honey? In this place?", Penny replied.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"The pyramids are the tomb of the pharaohs. They say that they journey to the stars upon their death, so they bury with him golds, foods, and even slaves. They say that he'll need it for the afterlife. I find it stupid.", Amenset explained.

"Why do you have to steal?", Sherman added.

"Our parents are already dead. I must do this for my little sister."

"We're sorry…"

"No, it's fine. It's rare that I say those things about us. People just don't care in stories like mine."

Sherman and Penny couldn't help but to be sad. Amenset just gave them a smile.

"Okay. Back to the pyramids, there are several rooms that can be entered. One was the tomb with the gold, another has the honey, and then there's also a room for the slaves, while the rest are booby traps."

"Pfft.", Sherman tried to stop his laugh.

Penny noticed his reaction to the word and gave him a displeased look. The, they noticed that the tunnel branched into three. In Amenset's lead, they chose the third one.

"Is this the only tunnel that leads to the gold rooms?", Penny asked.

"Actually, all of them do. It just so happened that this is the safest."

"How?", Sherman asked.

"The two other tunnels has traps, lovebirds. One has a pit with pointed nails, and the other has deathwatch."

"Deathwatch?"

"Beetles that feed on human flesh."

"Is that even possible? Beetles only eat plants or smaller insects.", Penny said.

"I don't know. Maybe they're cursed or something like that."

The three came along a room with tiles, similar to the boat of Ra in the Sphinx. Amenset hopped effortlessly, then followed by the lovebirds. As Penny was to land on the wrong block on the last line of tiles, Sherman pulled her to an embrace.

"Thanks, Sherman. I almost fell.", Penny sighed in relief.

"No problem, Penny.", he replied.

"You two really are lovebirds.", Amenset teased.

.

The next room they reached was filled with jars of honey. Amenset gave them some of it before scooping to her wineskin. As they're relieving themselves, the Egyptian girl remembered something.

"Lovebirds. It seems that you're not Egyptians, are you?"

"We're not, Amenset. We're from the future!", Sherman replied.

"From the future? Cool!", she replied with enthusiasm, "What does the future looks like?"

And, they explained everything to her, from houses to vehicles and clothes. The Egyptian was fascinated about what she heard.

"I knew it! Time travelling is for real!", Amenset happily exclaimed.

They went to the next room, which was the pharaoh's tomb. Gold and other precious gems flooded the floor. Amenset began her "harvest" and put the gold on her sack. After getting what she needed, they went down a nearby staircase. Sherman went back for some seconds before moving on. They proceeded to a series of branching tunnels that may either take them out or take them to deathwatch. In the Egyptian's lead, they managed to get out of the pyramid safely.

.

Upon their exit to the sands, they Mr. Peabody waiting for them. He was not amused.

"Sherman, Penny, I told you not to go very far.", Mr. Peabody scolded.

"We're sorry, Mr. Peabody.", the lovebirds apologized.

"What in the world are you two doing in that pyramid?"

"We met King Tut and I declined to his marriage proposal…", Penny explained.

"… and he ordered his guards to throw us there.", Sherman continued, pointing to the pyramid.

"Be careful next time. If not to this girl, you've been trapped there. Am I right?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody.", Sherman replied.

"By the way, Mr. Peabody, this is Amenset, our new friend.", Penny introduced, "Amenset, this is Mr. Peabody, Sherman's dad."

"Nice to meet you sir!... Your dad is a talking dog, Sherman?"

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?"

"It's an adoptive relationship.", Penny explained.

"Thank you for saving my son and his very special friend, Ms. Amenset. You're really the 'Daughter of the Sun', illuminating their way in that dark abode.", the dog father told the Egyptian.

"Very special friend… You two really are lovebirds!"

Sherman and Penny denied, "No, we're not!"

"Well, not really. But, who knows what may happen next?", Mr. Peabody replied.

"Mr. Peabody, can we show Amenset the WABAC?", the lovebirds requested.

"What's the WABAC?", Amenset asked.

"That's how we got here", Penny answered.

"Of course, let's go Ms. Amenset."

And so they showed her the WABAC. Amenset looked upon with awe on the time machine. Amused, she stood outside to see its function and they exchanged goodbyes. The time travelers went away before the girl's eyes.

"Goodbye, lovebirds. I hope to see you again."

Having seen enough, Amenset stealthily went on her way.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Big Fat Egyptian pyramid fright game finished!**

**To begin with, this is the first (and probably last) time I've utilized an OC for the this story. Since Amenset is a chapter-specific OC, don't mind if the character info still has no "OC" on it. **

**Also, take note that Amenset is an Egyptian female name which means "Daughter of the Sun" (as far as I've researched).**

.

**I also have a ShoutOut from the movie titled "The Mummy" here. Flesh eating-beetles anyone?**

***goofy smile here***.

**Concerning the chapter title, it's pretty obvious why it's titled that way. Though it accidentally share the title of an MPaS book. *facepalm***

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**Let's return to our time next chapter and discuss things that "matters most". **

**Let's go to Chapter 8! Thanks for your support!**

.

**PS: **

**If you got the pun, I'll clear that Chapter 8 is gonna be an "all" original story.**

**You might think otherwise, so drop that idea. I'm not getting any framework from that story like I did on "_Payback_". **

**I just got an idea considering that Sherman is a*****d... So see you there! **

***insert burning Nibelheim background and an epic Sephiroth-ish walk***


	8. Ch 8 - When You're Looking Like That

**Chapter 8 – When You're Looking Like That**

.

Upon their return to the present, Mr. Peabody exchanged Penny's phone for his. Then, he went to the kitchen and cooked their lunch. Sherman and Penny decided to play around the penthouse.

"Sherman!", Penny called as she stopped running.

"Yes, Penny?"

"I forgot to take the pictures from Mr. Peabody's phone."

"Oh, I did forget it too.", he replied with a head scratch.

"He might see it and then he'll tease us, again.", she pouted.

The two ran to his room. She decided to play tickle with him, but after some struggles, it ended that she's getting tickled. She eventually gave up.

.

After a lot of laughs, Sherman and Penny settled down. Sitting on the floor, they talked about their return to the Nile.

"That chamber really gave me the creeps, even now.", Penny said.

"Who's scared now?", Sherman teased.

"Fine. I'm the one who's scared. Happy?"

"Anyway, we're still lucky Amenset was there. Otherwise, we're stuck there up to now."

"I can't help but to admire her, Sherman. Getting what they needed on the pyramids really was something. She's so hardworking."

"Yeah. She's cute and smart too. Much like you, Penny."

"Except that she's very brave."

"Well, you're much cuter."

"Hey quit flattering me!", she retorted with a blush and a chuckle.

"I'm happy that she's doing very well."

"Still, she's risking her life too much. She's of our age, Sherman. If only she had a parent, things wouldn't work that way."

He replied with silence, much to her surprise. As she looked at him, she could see his sadness.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

"Yeah."

"You're lying. You're not okay. Have I said something wrong?"

"I just remembered something."

"Would you mind telling it to me?"

He didn't respond.

"Sherman… Is it about your real parents?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll just take a bath. Let's talk it over afterwards."

Penny stood up, got her towel and a new set of clothes, and went to the bathroom. He followed her, up to the bathroom's door only, of course.

.

As she finished taking a bath, they talked things over.

"Penny."

"Sherman.", she responded and peeked her head at the door.

"I've always wondered how it feels to have a human parent."

"I cannot tell for sure. All I know, Mom does her best to take care of me, while Dad does his best at work for our living."

"It's really seems nice having them."

"Mr. Peabody is doing all the efforts to take care of you. He's doing the same as what my parents are doing. Aren't you happy that you have him?"

"Not that I'm not happy. I'm thankful for Mr. Peabody… But why would my parents leave me behind?"

She paused for a while, closed the door, and dressed up.

"I can't think of a reason why they have done that.", he added.

"Sherman, they have their reasons, but I think it don't matter much. Despite being left by your parents, you've been given a very cool dad.", she replied as she dressed and went to him.

"Penny…"

"You've got the best parent in the world. Think of it this way, what do you think have happened if Mr. Peabody haven't adopted you?"

"Things won't be like this… There would be no WABAC."

"And, we could not have met and became friends. It's not like I'm happy they left you, but if wasn't for that, we couldn't have met and couldn't have went to all of that adventure."

"You're right…"

With that, he argued no longer. She pulled him to an embrace, to his surprise. He got his smile back.

"Think of the good things, Sherman. Sorry for putting up that topic about Amenset's parents."

"It's fine, Penny. Thanks for telling me those things."

"Feel free to tell me if something bothers you, okay?", she asked with a wink.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Finally! One heck of a chapter done! (Well, this is really one hard chapter to write.)**

**XD**

.

**I've done what I said on Chapter 7, okay? …**

**Though I feel like this chapter is a bit short.**

**I'm not really used to writing themes like this. :|**

.

**Concerning the chapter title, I got it from a song on my playlist. (But, this is obviously not a songfic :)**** )**

**"_When You're Looking Like That_" by _Westlife._**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**I'm gonna write something new of a style in Chapter 9!**

**Stay tuned!**

**:D **


	9. Ch 9 - Premonition

**Chapter 9 – Premonition**

**.**

In Sunday, Sherman found himself somewhere else. It was past noon and the ambiance of the place was like Florence.

"_I don't remember using the WABAC. How did I get here?_", he thought.

He walked some streets, trying to remember how he got there.

"_I went with Penny to my room, and read some books. Then, we played around, I took her home, and went back to the penthouse. I don't really remember using the WABAC. But, why am I here in Florence?_"

He paused and thought some more.

"_If I'm here in Florence, then I must have used the WABAC. Therefore, the WABAC is somewhere here!_"

He ran back to where he came from and searched but there's no WABAC. He extended his search to the nearby streets. Still, there's no WABAC. Not yet giving up, he continued searching until he reached a church.

"This church seems familiar… Oh! This is where Penny and I flew into in our first flight!"

As he entered, he heard a wedding march being played. To his surprise, everyone in the church is blurred.

"_There's wedding and I can't even see any of them!_", he thought as he took and wiped his glasses.

Everything was still blurred as of seconds earlier.

"_This is weird._", he concluded within himself, and slowly walked to the persons being wed.

As he was only three steps apart from the persons, Sherman stopped. Despite the blur, he noticed that they're awfully familiar. Trying to be certain, he reached his hand to touch them. He blanked out.

.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that it was already night. The sky was brimming with stars, and it was an extremely incredible sight.

"Where am I?", he asked as he looked around.

To his shock, he's atop a Ferris wheel. He immediately docked and breathed heavily. He discovered that he's on a two person gondola, in his second glance, and that he's not alone. There's two persons seated at his front; a girl on his left, and a boy on the right. And, yes, they're as blurred as on the church.

"_Not with the blurred lines again!_", he thought.

Seeing the "blurs" move, he inferred that they're talking. Like in the wedding, he noticed that they were familiar, though he can't pinpoint who they were. The girl seemed to say something and pointed to the stars. He jawdropped in amazement, for he already saw who she was…

.

Meanwhile, at the Peterson's residence, Patty woke up her daughter to have dinner. They proceeded to dinner.

"Mom! Why have you awakened me?", Penny asked in an irritated tone.

"Penny, you haven't eaten dinner yet.", Patty replied.

"Where's Dad?", she asked as she chopped off a huge chunk of steak.

"He'll be late. So, he texted me that we might as well eat."

After some bite, Penny told talked about the dream she had.

"Mom, I had a dream."

"What is it, Penny?"

"I dreamed of being on a wedding. The church was familiar, but the people were all blurred. I went towards the bride and when I was to poke her, I blanked out. Then, I found myself on a Ferris wheel with a blurred boy and girl. When I looked at the boy, the blurriness slowly faded."

"Who's the blurred boy?"

"I don't know, Mom. You woke me up.", Penny pouted.

"_Those blurred people.. I know them but I can't say who they are. One of them even looked like… No, it's impossible. I haven't rode that thing even once._", she thought as she paused from eating.

.

Back to the penthouse, Mr. Peabody found Sherman sleeping on his study table.

"You really got exhausted with Penny, don't you?", he asked, trying to know if he'll answer back.

There's no answer, indicating that Sherman's really in slumber. He took a blanket and covered his son with it. As the dog father was to leave the room, he heard his son sleeptalking.

"Penny…"

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Whew! It's been a long run and now we got 9 chapters!**

**Aaaand, there's more to come! I swear! :D**

.

**To begin with, I've show you a sneak peek of what is to come. Well, they're still far away.**

**I do hope you appreciate this chapter! I'm trying to conjure something new and "poof!", Chapter 9 comes out!**

***insert smoke here***

.

**Anyway, I've updated my profile. Try to give it a look and try to decipher who I am. :)**

***insert trollface here***

**There's also a Final Fantasy VIII theme with the same name as this chapter. It's pretty fantastic!**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**We're back to school next chapter with a new story arc! I hope you see it! **

**XD**


	10. Ch 10 - Lying is the Most Fun

**Chapter 10 – Lying is the Most Fun**

**.**

In class, Sherman and Penny sat beside each other, as usual. Carl and Mason decided to be at the back, while Jill and Abby took the seats behind their friend.

"Mason.", Carl whispered.

"What is it, Carl?"

"Do you think it's right to stalk Sherman?"

"Stalk? We're just observing."

"How if we got things wrong again?"

"We're not gonna do such things again, Carl. We're just testing our guess that he likes Penny."

"How can you be so certain, Mason? I know that they sit beside each other right now but…"

"That's one thing. Then, they got to be friends so fast after she humiliated him. Anyone wouldn't do that, unless he likes the girl."

Carl was forced to agree and nodded. Meanwhile, Sherman, Penny, Jill, and Abby were also having a hushed talk.

"Jill, Abby, we should go to Sherman's house sometimes.", Penny whispered.

"My house?", Sherman asked.

"Sounds fun.", Jill replied.

"Can we really come over?", Abby asked.

"Surely Sherman will let us come over. Right, Sherman?", Penny said.

"W-well…", Sherman replied, kind of unsure.

"Right, Sherman?", the blond girl repeated.

"Yeah, of course."

As they talked of what's in the penthouse, the teacher called Penny to do a board work.

"Jill, I feel something between Sherman and our friend.", Abby whispered.

"Me too. They suddenly became friends and she's so excited to see him."

"Could it be that Penny has a crush on Sherman?"

"I think so. Wait. Do you now that she has a selfie picture with him on her wallet?", Jill gossiped.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I'm planning to ask her 'bout it."

Their gossiping ended abruptly when Penny sat down.

.

In History class, the teacher discussed of something terrible.

"Class, we're going to have a project.", the teacher started.

The class groaned in sheer disappointment.

"You have to present any historical event by any way you now. Do it by pair and be creative. Presentation will be Monday next week, but you must tell me some details by Thursday. Okay?", the teacher continued.

The students went to find their partners. A lot of boys tried their best to have Penny as their partner, but she said no to all of them. Well, who wouldn't want to have a partner who's both cute and smart?

"Um… Penny?"

"Yes, Sherman."

"Will you be my partner? If it's okay?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! I'm just waiting for you to ask."

"Thanks, Penny."

Seeing what happened, Carl and Mason weren't surprised, while Jill and Abby did expect that she's taking Sherman.

.

At lunch, Sherman, Carl, and Mason sat on their favorite spot. As they're eating, Carl and Mason decided to talk about something that concerns Penny.

"What happened to the sleepover?", Carl asked.

"Sleepover?", Sherman replied.

"You know, the one with Penny.", Mason added.

"It went well. We ate a very good dinner, first. The mushroom soup was pretty fantastic!"

"Aside from dinner, what did you do next?", Carl asked.

"We went to my room and played with my mineral collection. Then, we had some conversation about songs. She really liked that song by Pink."

"What song?", Mason asked.

"_True Love._"

Carl coughed. Having heard the song, he got the idea that she liked it because of Sherman. The song might aptly describe her relationship with him.

"It was a very good song. Then, we had a fun pillowfight and talked some more. Before we sleep, we almost k-k…"

"Almost what?", the two said in unison.

"We almost…"

"Caught a draw.", Penny inserted, as she heard Sherman almost spilling out.

"Yeah, it was a very hard fight.", Sherman added.

"But I still overpowered you.", she bragged.

"Sherman, Penny. Do you have crushes on each other?", Mason asked straight to the point.

Sherman showed an evident blush, while Penny tried to retain herself.

"Me, having a crush on Sherman? Are you even serious? We're just friends!", she denied.

"That's impossible, guys!", Sherman followed.

"Maybe you're thinking of it since we became partners in the project?... Sherman needs me to polish the work. Nothing more."

"I'll be doing the work, and she'll be correcting the mistakes and designing it."

Carl and Mason weren't convinced, but they have to let them pass now. Penny returned to Jill and Abby.

"Penny, do you have a crush on Sherman?", Abby asked.

"Me? Of course not. You think I like Sherman?", Penny replied.

"Uh huh.", the two replied.

"Geez! He's just a friend."

"A friend? Why do you have a picture of him on your wallet?", Jill asked.

"Well… he's a special friend to me. Besides, it's my selfie. It just happened that he's in there too."

"Really?", Jill replied, unconvinced.

"You two are like lovers in a love story. I find it you so sweet.", Abby complimented.

"Look, Abby. She's blushing!", Jill said as she pointed to Penny's face.

"No, I'm not!", Penny denied.

Jill and Abby chuckled as she puffed her cheeks in embarrassment.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I can't help but to imagine their faces as the teacher discuss the project. Certainly, a troll "Pfft~!" for me and my affiliates!**

**And yeah, there's a lot who have the hots for our lovely Penny. **

***insert _I See What You Did __There_ meme here***

.

**I've also reread the reviews and saw your suggestions. We'll try to make it work, either on the next chapters, or on the sequel. You heard it right; I'm planning for a sequel. So stay tuned!**

.

**Also, the chapter title is inspired by the _Panic! at the Disco _song _"Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"_. It's a pretty good song, so give it a listen.**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**We're gonna have another WABAC feature next time!**

**See you at the 11th!**


	11. Ch 11 - Sugar Rush

**Chapter 11 – Sugar Rush**

**.**

After the class, Sherman and Penny discussed how their project be presented.

"Sherman, what historical event shall we present?", Penny asked.

"I'm thinking of the French Revolution."

"The one with cakes?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask Mr. Peabody to get us there."

"I can't wait!", she squealed.

Mr. Peabody spotted and called for them. They went to him in a haste.

"Mr. Peabody, can we use the WABAC today?"

"I'm afraid we cannot, Sherman. I'm putting the WABAC into a maintenance check."

"How 'bout tomorrow, Mr. Peabody?"

"The maintenance will last until morning, so it will be if we use the WABAC after your class."

"I'm sorry, Penny.", Sherman said as he turned to her.

"That's okay. Let's just start tomorrow.", Penny replied, a bit disappointed, "I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye."

The dog father and his son rode off. On the way, Mr. Peabody asked Sherman about school things.

"How's school, Sherman?"

"We got a project on History class, Mr. Peabody."

"Oh. So that's why you want to use the WABAC with Penny."

"Yeah. She's my project partner. We have to present a historical event."

"I told you, Sherman. Every great relationship starts from a place of conflict and evolves into something richer."

"I do remember that, Mr. Peabody."

"What historical event do you intend to present?"

"The French Revolution."

"Good choice. I'm planning to go back there. I must get that taser back from Robespierre."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Peabody."

"Hmm… The Palace of Versailles really is a good place to date someone. Tell Penny that we will be travelling after class."

.

The next day, after class, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny rode to the penthouse. They went back to the time of the French Revolution, 1789.

"Do I look alright, Sherman?", Penny asked, pertaining to her French-fashioned gown.

"You looked wonderful.", Sherman replied.

"Sherman, Penny, welcome to the Palace of Versailles.", Mr. Peabody introduced.

"This place is huge!", she exclaimed and opened the door.

The team entered the palace and saw the feasting of the aristocrats. Penny looked at awe on the cakes. Well, here's a lot f them.

"Don't get too far, okay? The French Revolution is no joke or pun.", Mr. Peabody reminded.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody.", the two replied, and they ran to a nearby strawberry cake.

As they're eating, Sherman and Penny were fascinated on the sight of the other cakes. They decided to eat on each of them.

"These cakes are fit for a queen!", Penny exclaimed as she looked up a beautiful chocolate cake.

"They are really fit for one. The queen sponsored them.", Sherman replied and gave her a good slice. He then pointed to Queen Marie Antoinette as she gulped a whole slice.

"She really likes cake.", Penny concluded with a bite.

"They're pretty fantastic!", he suddenly exclaimed, imitating how the queen ate the slice. She couldn't help but to laugh at him.

.

After eating, Mr. Peabody called for his son. Penny wandered around the glittering room, satisfying her eyes to the glamor of the place.

"Sherman!"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?"

"Why don't you dance Penny?"

"But, Mr. Peabody…"

"No more buts and coconuts, Sherman. It's just a dance."

"Okay…"

Following the advice, he ran off to Penny, leaving his dad in a good supportive smile.

"Um… Penny?", Sherman started.

"What is it, Sherman?"

"Would you mind if we… dance?"

"Dance? Sure!", and she pulled him to the dancing crowd. He wrapped his arms around her hips as she did on the back of his neck. The couple swayed with the sweet music.

"Why would a revolution spark on this cake heaven?", Penny whispered.

"The queen and the people here may have the means to eat cake, but the common people outside have barely nothing to eat… So they went to revolt."

"Don't tell me that they'll attack this place."

"They'll do it, Penny. And then comes the Reign of Terror."

"Reign of Terror? What's with that?"

"That's where they arrest all the rich folks and chop off their heads."

"What?!... That's not right."

Overlooking that she might fear instead of enjoy, he decided to slide out of that topic.

"Anyway, you looked really sophisticated on that dress, Penny. You're super cute too!"

"Thanks. You looked so good in that attire too, though I'd prefer if you remove those big round glasses."

"Hey, don't I look fine with them?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean you do looked good with glasses, but it would be better."

"Thanks, Penny. You know… I hope this dance never ends."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like I just want to be with you."

She replied with a smile, and this sent his mind to confusion. Shortly after, he felt he embrace grew tighter. He remembered their first sleepover, and their first attempt to do something beyond their years. Their faces drew closer and closer. It was happening again, and both of them we're curious about it.

His heart was pounding with anticipation. This was going to be his first kiss, he thought, and it was with Penny.

.

However, they were interrupted by the sound of smashed glass. The revolution has begun and the revolutionists flocked to enter the palace.

"Sherman, Penny! Run!", Mr. Peabody exclaimed. The two did as they're told and ran to a back door.

In a short while, chaos covered the whole place. Moving as fast as he could, the genius found his son on the plaza, amidst the crowd.

"Sherman!"

"Mr. Peabody!"

"Where's Penny?"

"I-I lost her in the crowd, Mr. Peabody.",. Sherman replied in utter desolation.

Oh dear… No, it's too early to cry. We'll find her.", Mr. Peabody comforted him.

The father and son team waved their way in the crowd. After some moments, they saw Penny being dragged by Robespierre to the guillotine. Sherman charged towards them to save his girl.

"Sherman, wait!", the dog father shouted as he went after him.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Sugar Rush!**

**FYI, Sugar Rush was a song by the Japanese pop group AKB48 that was used in an animated movie (which was a good one too; with a cute, sharp-mouthed, pony-tailed candy girl who glitches her way to victory!).**

**I have my reasons for naming the chapter as such. If you don't seem to see why, feel free to reread the chapter. :)****  
**

.

**Up next: Sherman's efforts to get his Penny back! And better listen to _Bastille_'s _Pompeii _as you read Chapter 12 for the feels! (A bit of spoiler: try watching the movie trailer again)**

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review and suggest!**

**Spread the word and let's get going to Chapter 12! :D**

.

**PS: With regards to the questions in the reviews (by _ShermanPenny_), here's the explanation :)**

**1. Sleeping on the same bed. By the end of Chapter 5, Sherman and Penny discussed of her Egyptian princess costume and drowsed to sleepiness. They were lying beside each other that time, and so it goes.**

**2. The Almost-Kiss. Remember that Sherman planned the sleepover in Chapter 4 so that he could bond with her more (which they did). Near the end of the chapter, Penny asked Sherman about kissing and that's how it started. They're smart and curious kids, and it's natural that they try things. However, since they're still kids, it is also natural that they get scared about the idea, even at the last second. So, they tried to evade the kiss but fell from the bed instead.  
**

**I hope that clears it. :D**


	12. Ch 12 - Protecting My Devotion

**Chapter 12 – Protecting My Devotion**

.

Having seen Penny being dragged to be killed, Sherman tackled Robespierre. The crowd moved upon the sight and got Mr. Peabody trapped at their midst. After biting the guard who held her, he managed to get Penny and ran to the platform. The leader of the revolution decided to use his secret weapon on them.

"Down with the aristocrats!", Robespierre declared and pointed the taser to Sherman, "And to those who support them!"

"Sherman!", Penny exclaimed as she ran and pulled him to a protective embrace.

They closed their eyes, believing that the taser would hurt. Seconds passed, but there's no tasing that happened. Mr. Peabody was already on their line of defense, pointing a rapier on the revolutionists.

"Mr. Peabody!", the two sighed in relief.

"Sherman, do you still remember how I got to the sewers and blasted our way off?", he whispered, and handed him a rapier.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody."

"In the count of 3 go into the sewers and blast off to the WABAC."

"How about you, Mr. Peabody?", Penny asked.

"I'll distract them. And I still have to take that taser."

"But…"

"Penny, let's trust Dad.", Sherman reassured her as he held her hand.

Mr. Peabody started the count. There was silence in the plaza, as the audience waited for the first strike in the battle. Sherman focus and tried to build up what he'll do. Penny, on the other hand, has no idea of what would happen next.

"Penny, hold on tight.", he instructed.

"Are you sure we can do this?", she doubted, and did as she's told.

He nodded, and patiently waited for three. Upon the last count, Mr. Peabody swooped his rapier, and the couple went down the sewer via the wooden plank on the platform.

.

Sherman and Penny wandered in the sewer system. Like before, they have to find a wooden barrel somewhere.

"Sherman, I don't get why Mr. Peabody swung his rapier."

"I think he reflected the sunlight to temporarily blind them. The last time we're here, he used the same trick to escape."

"I see. We need to find a wooden barrel, right?"

"Have you seen it?"

"Yeah.", and she pointed to the barrel, "What's with that barrel anyway?"

"The liquid in that barrel will provide us with speed.", he explained, "When it gushes from there, we'll use this sewer lid like a boat and it will carry us across the sewer. By making the sewer lid and the walls on contact, we can ignite the methane gas and it will blast us to the WABAC."

"It sounds hard."

Sherman threw the rapier upwards. It fell at their front with the sewer lid after a few seconds.

"Are you ready, Penny?", he asked.

"You're really like Mr. Peabody sometimes.", she complimented, moving in to the sewer lid.

He smiled and poked a hole on the barrel. The liquid gushes forth in a great wave. The couple rode the lid as a boat and even pretended to be surfing. Moments after, they ignited the sewers by friction and the resulting explosion sent them flying.

"Woohoo! This is fun! I love flying!", Penny shouted in glee.

"The fireworks are pretty fantastic!", he replied, pointing to the pillars of fire gushing from the sewer holes.

"This is amazing! We should do this again sometime!", and she smiled at him, much to his delight. Surely, they knew that this was another thrilling flight they shared.

.

As planned, they landed perfectly near the WABAC. While waiting for Mr. Peabody, the two talked of how the project would be.

"Penny, how do you want our project to be presented?"

"Let's do it like… Storytelling.", she suggested.

"Storytelling?"

"Yeah. So we need to do a big book for visuals and then narrate them."

"Sounds nice. But, how are we gonna tell about the Reign of Terror?"

"Let's make it a one-pager."

"Okay."

As they're talking, she noticed that he's hiding something on his left arm.

"Hey Sherman, what's with your left arm?", she asked and playfully pulled him.

"Ouch!", he groaned in pain. She saw that his arm got a terrible bruise.

"What happened to your arm? How did you got this bruise?", she panicked.

"I'm not sure, Penny. I think I got this when we fell to the sewer… Please don't tell Mr. Peabody about this."

"But, this wound needs to be treated.", she replied, caressing his left arm.

"He'll be mad about this."

"Sherman…"

"Please, Penny. I'll take care of this once we get home."

"Okay.", she replied in an unsure voice.

.

About an hour later, Sherman and Penny were almost caught by surprise. They were trying to cover his bruise when Mr. Peabody suddenly entered the WABAC. The two immediately hid his bruise under his sleeves and pretended to be okay.

"Did something happen here, Sherman?", Mr. Peabody asked.

"Nothing happened, Mr. Peabody. We thought you're Robespierre!"

"How did you manage to lose them, Mr. Peabody?", Penny diverted.

"As I expected, I tricked Robespierre into tasing himself. I managed to escape by the time of sewer fire. Then, I hid in a nearby bush for some time until they scrammed."

"I'm sorry I got caught, Mr. Peabody."

"Well, Sherman did his best to save you and it's well paid off.", the dog father replied, tapping their shoulders.

The team returned to their time, only to find Patty waiting for her daughter.

"Hi, Mom!", Penny greeted.

"Time to go home, Penny.", Patty replied.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?", Sherman asked Penny.

"Yup, and we'll finish this project overnight!", she squealed and embraced him.

"Good luck to us."

"Good luck to you.", she pertained to his bruise.

"Haha. I know."

"Bye, Sherman!"

"Bye, Penny!"

The Petersons went on their way. Sherman remembered his bruise and rushed to his room to try fixing it. Little that he know, Mr. Peabody followed him.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**_"But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_**

******– _Pompeii _(by _Bastille_)**

.

**Days ago, by the time I've been working on Chapter 9, I rewatched the trailers for some motivation and saw the father-son team flying with a sewer lid with the song mentioned herewith. Giving it a touch of Sherman x Penny and some plot twist, we have Chapter 12 and the next ones. Simple? NO, IT'S NOT.**

***insert sad trollface here***

.

**I've been also thinking of a title for the sequel. If you have an idea, don't hesitate to suggest! Suggestions are highly appreciated! :)**

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**From projects, to sermons, to secrets, to promises… We're gonna have it all on Chapter 13!**

**I'll release it on a Friday. (Got the pun?)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you're with me 'til the end!**

**See ya!**


	13. Ch 13 - Pinky Promise

**Chapter 13 – Pinky Promise**

.

Penny went to school a bit earlier than usual. She intended to wait for Sherman by the school gate. Moments later, no Sherman appeared. Since it was already time for the first class, she decided to go with Jill and Abby. As they walked towards the classroom, she couldn't help but to look behind.

"Why do you keep on looking back, Penny? Is something wrong?", Jill asked.

"I find it weird that Sherman isn't here yet.", Penny replied, looking back again.

"You miss him, right?", Jill replied back. Abby sent out a giggle.

"Ugh. Will you stop it, Jill?"

"Now that you've said it, I wonder why Sherman isn't here."

"Perhaps he's sick or something'.", Abby said.

"Could it be?", Penny pondered.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing. I'm just thinking of something else."

Remembering the bruise that he got, Penny became worried. Sherman didn't come to school that day.

.

As the bell rang, Penny bade her friends goodbye and scampered outside. There, she saw Mr. Peabody and his scooter.

"Penny, Sherman told me to fetch you. Let's go.", Mr. Peabody said.

"Okay, Mr. Peabody."

As they rode, she noticed that he was not amused. It came to her mind that he could have discovered Sherman's bruise. Her conscience hit her.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Mr. Peabody.", she started.

"You should be. That's a horrible bruise!"

"We got scared about it and decided not to tell you… I'm really sorry."

"Don't do it again, Ms. Peterson. Times like that should be informed to me, so that I can mend it."

"Is Sherman already okay?"

"He's already okay, so throw away the worries. But, I decided not to let him go to school today. He needs some rest."

She managed to breathe out at last. Good thing Sherman's still okay.

"Will you take care of Sherman? I'll be gone until 10.", Mr. Peabody asked.

She nodded and replied, "… But, why would you leave him now? He needs you this time."

"I know I can trust you with regards to taking care of him. Besides, it is an important forum as well, and he's way happier with you."

.

Later, they reached the penthouse. Penny immediately went to Sherman's room, where she found him lying down. His left arm was already bandaged, thanks to the dog father.

"Penny!", Sherman called as he saw her. He sat up on his bed.

"Are you okay, Sherman?", Penny verified, sitting beside him.

"Yeah. But Mr. Peabody found out…"

"And I got a sermon. Thanks.", she replied and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Penny. It's my fault."

"Haha! I'm just kidding! Well… I did got a sermon, but it's fine. No hard feelings.", she trolled and smiled.

"Oh! Haha. I did not see that coming!"

"Shall we start?"

"Wait. I think Mr. Peabody's calling us.", and they went to the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody?"

"I've already cooked your dinner and some snacks. Just take it to your room and work on your project, okay? I'll be attending a forum and be back at 10.", Mr. Peabody instructed and gave them a document.

"What's this, Mr. Peabody?", Sherman asked as he held the three-pager.

"It's the summary of the French Revolution. Use it as reference."

"We will, Mr. Peabody.", they said in unison.

With that, the dog father left and they did as what he instruct them to do.

.

While eating some chocolates, Sherman and Penny began working on the book. As they did, the latter showed the former what she could do better than him; that was to be artistic. She drew the pictures with ease. He stared at her with admiration.

"Is there something on my face, Sherman? You've been staring for a while.", she asked.

"You're so good in drawing, Penny."

"Well, I told you that I'll polish this.", she bragged.

"Thanks of being my partner."

"I'd rather choose you than anybody else.", she replied, though it was a bit sweet that he blushed.

.

The partners worked on until they finished by about 9 in the evening. Having been full because of the snacks, they chose to wait for the dog father before having dinner. The two lied side-by-side, looking up in the ceiling.

"Penny, have you been on an amusement park?", he asked.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad always brought me there before."

"I think I wanna go to one, someday."

"What amusement park do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to experience the best one."

"The best, huh? Hmm… Why have you suddenly wanted to go there?"

"I dreamed of being on a Ferris wheel. I want to live that dream."

"Well, I haven't rode that ride either, so we should arrange a weekend for it."

"Yeah, and let's ride that wheel together."

"Sure… Um… Sherman…"

"Yes, Penny?"

There was silence for a while. Sherman felt something warm on his left cheek. As he rolled his eyes over, he saw Penny, and she's kissing him! It was only for about 2 seconds, yet it felt forever for him. The touch of her warm lips was something he would really dreamed and longed for. It was a dream that partly came true.

"W-What's that for, Penny?", he asked, with his face red with pleasant embarrassment.

"I-it's for all you've done for me. It might be too early, but thanks for everything, Sherman.", she replied with a streak of red in her cheeks.

"I'm also thankful for you, Penny… b-but I think you should not have done that."

"What's done is done. Promise me that no one will know I kissed you, okay?", she asked and raised her hand for a pinky promise.

"I promise.", and he sealed it.

.

Now that the secret was for keeping, the two went to the kitchen for dinner. Mr. Peabody came from the forum and noticed the honey-glow on their faces.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**My apologies for not releasing this chapter on a Friday!**

***insert trollface here***

**Anyway, I hope you're satisfied with the "Penmanship" level here as well as how the story's flowing. For the meantime, a kiss on the cheek is enough. *sly grin***

.

**Oh! And one thing, I'm taking the suggestion of the anonymous reviewer "_khizap_" for a story arc. A jealous Sherman is interesting! XD**

**Considering the way matter is shaping, I may as well do it on the sequel though.**

**Thanks for the wonderful idea, _khizap_! You may as well name the OC that I'll use there! Reply!**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!**

**You may as well share this to the world, either via facebook, twitter, etc.! Thanks in advance!**

**Chapter 14 is on the works! See you there! :D**


	14. Ch 14 - Destiny Bond

**Chapter 14 – Destiny Bond**

.

As they're having dinner, Mr. Peabody noticed Sherman's evident blushing and Penny's sweet smile. Knowing that something's going on, he decided to start a talk with them.

"So how's the project, Sherman?", Mr. Peabody asked.

"We got it covered, Mr. Peabody.", Sherman replied.

"How's working along with Penny?"

"She's very nice, and sweet, and caring. She's very good at drawing, too. She even.. "

"Even what?"

"She even..."

"I even punched him when he tried to slack around.", Penny interrupted, giving a mean look to Sherman, and trying to save their secret.

"A punch? You're blushing because of a punch, Sherman?"

"Uh... Yeah. ", Sherman replied, and then covered his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody.", Penny said, rolling her eyes to her partner.

"Hmm... Somethng's not right."

The project partners skipped a heartbeat. Their secret might have been disclosed.

"Anyway, would you like me to tur your presentation to a pop-up book? It's more aesthetical and interesting.", the genius suggested.

"Uh... okay, Mr. Peabody.", the two sighed in relief.

Being the first to finish, Mr. Peabody got the book and went to his room to "upgrade" it. The secret keepers were left on the dining room.

"Sherman, are you sure you remember what we promised?", Penny asked in an annoyed voice, "You almost spilled our secret!"

"I'm sorry, Penny. I don't intend to."

"Be careful next time, okay? We'll gonna get trouble once you spill it."

"A promise is a promise and I'm not gonna spill it."

Minutes later, the couple were finished eating and stood to have a walk.

.

The two came in a picture-laden corridor. Penny stopped to look at her partner's pictures, and Sherman stayed beside her.

"So you've been on a flight with the Wright Brothers.", she asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah. I even learned how to bike."

"You already flew with them... Wait! I thought you don't know how to fly."

"They had the steers."

"Oh. How does it feel to be on that big plane?"

"It's awesome... but I prefer Mr. Da Vinci's plane more."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I flew it with you, Penny."

"You preferred it because of me?", and she clung to his arms.

"Uh huh. Flying with you is much more... fun."

"Geez, thanks.", she replied with a tone of disappointment, pushing him lightly.

"_What a crock! I'm expecting something sweeter than fun._", she thought as she crossed her arms.

Then, she looked closely on the adjacent picture.

"This painting is beautiful.", she complimented, "Who's that person beside you?"

"He's Mr. Vincent van Gogh. He painted that painting called _The Starry Night_."

"I wonder whan can I see he sky brimming with stars... You know, like in the painting."

"Mr. Peabody said that we cannot see too many stars at night because of the light we have on our devices and lamps."

"You mean we have to be on somewhere like the wild to see it?"

"Kinda. Or, perhaps, a total blackout will do."

The blond girl replied with a slow nod and pushed him to the next picture.

"Oh, look! Elephants with weird spiky hair!", she shrieked.

"They're not elephants. They're mammoths."

"Mammoths?"

"They were the relatives of the elephants that lived in the Ice Age."

"Ice Age? That place looked more of a winter wonderland to me."

"Haha. I guess so. Maybe we can go there and do some ice skating sometimes."

"I don't know how to...", she replied with a sly smile.

"Oh.", and he swiftly pulled her to slide the smooth floor. The two slid to and fro, both laughing in enjoyment. All of a sudden, Penny stopped and Sherman came crashing to her.

"Are you okay, Penny?", he asked.

"I'm fine.", she replied, fixing her hairband, "I think I saw a picture of Egypt."

"This?", he pointed.

"Who's that baby?"

"That's me."

"No, the other one."

"That's Moses."

"Moses? The one in the bible? The one who raised the sea and divided it in two?"

"Yeah. He's real."

"Woah! I want to see him!"

"We may as well tell Mr. Peabody about that."

.

Some 45 minutes later, Mr. Peabody finished the pop-up book and called for the two. They ran towards the former's room.

"We're here, Mr. Peabody. ", Sherman said as they entered.

"Here's your project with my pop-up add-on.", Mr. Peabody replied, giving the book to the kids.

They did not hesitate to open it, and the pop-up thingy laid before their eyes.

"Wow... This is one of the best pop-up books I've ever seen.", Sherman said in awe.

"The way the pages pop and fold is so smooth.", Penny added.

"Way to go on the presentation, Sherman, Penny! Give your best, okay?", the genius suggested.

"We will, Mr. Peabody!"

"And one more thing, the coloring you've used dissolves in water, so do your best not to spill water on the book."

With that, the dog father went to the kitchen.

.

By midnight, Sherman went for a walk and found Mr. Peabody in the kitchen. The latter has been eating.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet, Mr. Peabody?", the former asked.

"I'm not yet in the mood to sleep. Is Penny asleep?"

"Yeah."

"So, why aren't you sleeping yet too, Sherman?"

"Can we ask you something, Mr. Peabody?"

"What is it?"

"Can we go to the future?"

"Why?"

"We just got to a talk about our futures. And, we want to see our looks when we grow up."

"Is this her idea?"

"Nope. It's our idea."

"Hmm... You just want to see if you two are getting married. Am I right?"

"N-no, Dad.", Sherman blushed.

"Sherman, time travelling is a very serious business. Going to the future is extremely dangerous, for it may alter your present self with what you've seen there. What's the point of living here in the present if you already know what lies ahead?"

"I see, Mr. Peabody.", Sherman agreed, yawned, and later fell asleep.

The dog father carried his son to the latter's room. He put his son beside his evident-yet-denied crush and saw that they inevitably cuddled each other.

"Good night, Sherman, Penny.", he whispered, tapping their heads.

Afterwards, he went to the WABAC to do something. As he entered, he saw the picture of the kids in his cellphone. He came with an idea for his new invention and rushed to his room.

"_The future is really exciting to see. It's like being driven by the Wheel of Fate. Hmm..._", he thought, "_That made no rhyme._"

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**To start with, just a tip and a mystery effect.**

**Always remember that all of the chapters here were interrelated by one way or another. It might seem that some were irrelevant, but I assure you that they have importance. Not to spoon-feed anyone, it's for you to find out. It could be here or there or on the next titles.**

***insert scientific trollface performing Mr. Peabody's hypnosis***

.

**Anyway, I have my reasons also for the weird chapter title. And yeah, it shared the name to a Pokemon move (Too bad, but still relevant. Research it for further info).**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and suggest!  
And you may also share this! Just copy-paste the link!  
(I guess I have to modify my endnote tagline. XD )**

**Up next, I'll adhere to what I've written in the story description/summary.  
"S**t's going to get real" in Chapter 15, so beware! … And, read it too, of course! **


	15. Ch 15 - Why Am I the One

**Chapter 15 – Why Am I the One**

.

It was now Thursday, the day to present their project to their History teacher. With a bit of excitement, Penny woke up early. Sherman was still snoring by that time, and so she shook him vigorously.

"Sherman, wake up!"

"Ugh... Why, Penny?"

"It's Thursday already. We have to show our project to our teacher. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh.", he replied as he fixed his glasses, "But I can't go to school today."

"What? Why not?"

"Mr. Peabody said that we're going to the doctor today."

"Is it because of your arm?"

"I think so."

"I see. Then I'll be the one to go. Good luck on seeing the doctor."

"Thanks, Penny. I do hope that there's no needle this time."

Penny chuckled, "Hahaha. Being hit by the needle really is like being stabbed by the knife for the blood oath. They're both scary."

The two rushed to the kitchen. They found Mr. Peabody preparing their food and a lunchbox for Penny. They went to the dining room after some minutes and ate breakfast.

"Penny, I'm so sorry Sherman cannot go with you to the school today.", Mr. Peabody said.

"It's okay, Mr. Peabody. Being scheduled for the doctor is more important. Besides, the needles are waiting for you, Sherman.", Penny replied.

"Penny!", the eyeglassed boy pouted.

"I guess they're really waiting for you son.", Mr. Peabody added.

"Oh boy...", he sighed in fear.

His dad and his partner laughed. As they went on, Penny finished eating first and took a bath. After 30 minutes, the boy went to his room.

.

Little that he knew, there was a surprise waiting for him in the room. When he opened the door, he saw Penny dressing up. The two paused upon the sight of each other. Instants later, Penny realized that she's still half-naked and threw her sleepsuits at him. Boom, headshot! And, he fell to the floor, with the PJs right on his face.

"Hey don't look!", Penny screamed as she covered her body with a pillow.

"I'm sorry, Penny! I don't know you're already dressing up. You should have locked the door.", he explained, removing the sleepsuits on his face.

"You should learn how to knock, smart guy!", she replied, throwing the pillow at him. Another headshot.

"Anyway, I asked Mr. Peabody to cook lunch for you.", he said and raised the lunchbox by his right hand.

"Oh, wait! I'll dress up!"

She dressed up her uniform, took the lunchbox and put it in her bag. Sherman, on the other hand, took their project and put it on a paper bag.

"Penny, go to Mr. Peabody so that he'll get you to school.", he said, giving her the paper bag.

"Okay. Thanks for the lunch, Sherman.", she replied, "And sorry for hitting you hard."

"That's nothing. I think I'm the one at fault."

"Anyway, I gotta go... Don't tell anyone 'bout our secret. Ever.", and she kissed him on his right cheek, "Bye, Sherman!"

She immediately left, leaving him to be stunned for some 10 seconds. Reaching Mr. Peabody's room, she saw the genius being extremely busy on his new invention. With that, she decided to walk her way.

Walking to school doesn't really hurt that much.

.

On the way, Penny thought of Sherman. Actually, she thought of him all the way! She rekindled of how she first treated him, of how they got along with Da Vinci's plane, of how he brave-heartedly went to her aid at the Trojan War, and of how he fixed a terrible deluge before it even happened. Then, she thought of herself.

Despite being a jealous bully to him, she did her best to change and have him as a very special friend.

_Why would she do that? Of course, because she wanted to befriend an awesome boy like him.  
But, could it be that she liked him? Considering that they've grown close and almost got a serious kiss twice,could it be that he liked her as well?_

Those revolved in her mind that time. No one's sure about it, not even Sherman nor she. Still, the slightest touch of the idea was enough to make her pull a smile and a blush line.

.

As she was only three blocks away from school, the rain poured from the overcast sky. In a few seconds, the drizzle became a violent downpour. She ran as fast as she could be to save their project. unfortunately, as she's to cross the street, She almost got hit by a speeding car and was splashed. She reached the school soaked.

.

Upon reaching the school corridor, Penny tried to dry herself. As she did so, she saw the paper bag wet by water, and immediately took the book out. To her horror, as she flipped through the pages, the colors were washed off and the book itself was sagged. Her mind went to a turmoil. She thought of how would her partner react to what happened.

"_Will he be mad at me? Will he understand?_"

However, remembering his wrath to Mr. Peabody at the black hole incident, she stumbled upon her worst fear. _She might get hated by Sherman._

.

Confused and fear-stricken, she ran away and left the project. Mason saw her running outside and called her. Receiving no response, he continued walking to the corridor and found the paper bag. Seeing the ruined project, he called for Carl.

"What is it, Mason?", Carl asked as he went to him.

"Sherman and Penny got a terrible problem!", he replied and showed him the book.

"Oh no..."

.

The only page not smeared to oblivion was the first page where their names were written.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**_"Go on, go on, go on, if you were thinking that the worst is yet to come  
Why am I the one always packing up my stuff?  
For once, for once, for once I get the feeling that I'm right where I belong  
Why am I the one always packing up my stuff?" _**

**– _Why Am I the One_ (by _Fun._)**

.

**Obviously, I've been listening to my playlist when this song played. It kinda got the mood of this chapter and so I named it as such. Besides, Penny may as well ask herself, "Why am I the one?!"**

**It's another good song by _Fun._, so give it a listen! :)**

.

**By the way, thanks for reading this fanfic of mine! :D**

**Concerning the sequel, I'm taking another suggestion, so this time…**

**Sherman and Penny will have their jealous moments!**** Aaand, I'll add a twist to it and many more. **

**It's all gonna be in the sequel (though I have trouble naming it)!**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**(See! I changed the tagline, so SHARE!)**

**It's gonna be Penny's "All or Nothing" gamble next chapter! Onwards to 16!**

***insert _Oh Cr*p_ meme here***


	16. Ch 16 - All or Nothing

**Chapter 16 – All or Nothing**

.

Sherman woke up and stretched his arms out. It was Friday, 4:30 in the morning. As he wore his glasses, he couldn't help but to smile. The first thing that entered his mind was the kisses he got from Penny these past days. Being kissed by someone you liked could really make you smile.

.

Moving on, he went to the dining room and found his dad preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody!", Sherman greeted.

"Good morning, Sherman. Why are you so early?"

"I don't know, Mr. Peabody. I guess I'm just excited."

"Excited? Of What?"

"Going to school."

"Really? Or are you excited to see Penny again?"

"Uh… Kinda."

"I knew it."

"Mr. Peabody, can you make twice of my lunch today?"

"Why? Are you going to extend time because of the clubs?"

"Nope."

"Hmm… You're going to share it with Penny, am I right?"

"Uh huh. I want to thank her for all the things, Mr. Peabody."

"Don't worry, Sherman. I'll do my best to make her have the greatest shared lunch ever.", the dog father assured and went to the kitchen.

Sherman continued to eat. Later, he fixed himself up, trying to look as good as he could be.

.

In a bit of haste, Mr. Peabody and Sherman reached the school half an hour earlier than usual. The latter decided to stay underneath a tree. With a deep sigh, he began to think what he'd say to Penny. He might go straight to the point and thank her, or he might as well introduce a topic for the meantime then thank her at lunch. As he was on deep thought, somebody called him.

"Sherman! Sherman!"

"Mason?"

"Sherman, we got a problem!", Mason said, catching his breath.

"What?"

"Penny just…"

"Penny what?"

With a heave, Mason told him about yesterday. Despite having a hard time believing, Sherman eventually did when Carl came to them and supported Mason's statements.

"What are we going to do, Sherman?", Carl asked.

"I don't know… I must see Penny first."

"Sherman…"

Carl and Mason could clearly see that he's disappointed. Sherman waited for her, tightly holding the book.

.

As soon as she woke up, Penny has been thinking of how Sherman might react to what happened. For that dawn, she lost her activeness, much to her parent's confusion. In breakfast, Paul and Patty did their best to know what's bugging her, but she refused to give in. After some ado, Penny made herself look as beautiful as she could be. A good appearance might as well turn the situation upside-down.

.

In the car, Penny looked in the window, and was worried. She tried to build what she's to say and rehearsed them in her mind. However, the more that she tried, the more that it sounded either so stupid or so cheesy. Upon reaching the school, she ended up with the simple way of saying sorry.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Penny?", Patty asked her daughter as she opened the door.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm okay."

At the gate, she stopped and pondered what she'd do. Everything's going to be fine, she thought. Sherman would understand what happened. But how if he don't? How if he hated her?... Dark doubts encircled her mind. How if somebody saw what happened yesterday and told him about it before she does?

With that, she raced her way to the school building. She searched every room, but he's not there. Not at a loss, she remembered a place that he might be: the tree where they quarreled on the water-balloon prank.

.

With all her might, Penny ran to the said shade. Sherman was there, but to her fear, he's not alone. Carl and Mason were there. It's obvious that they've told him, for Sherman already have the book. Slowly, she walked towards them.

"S-Sherman…", she called, with her voice low with uncertainty.

"Penny…"

"I-I'm sorry for what happened."

"Why haven't you told me about it, Penny? We could have made another one…"

"I-I don't know how to. The rain suddenly fell."

"The rain? But I told you to ride Mr. Peabody's scooter!"

"He's so busy doing something!"

"Gimme a break! And now we have no project!"

"It's not my fault it suddenly rained!"

"Certainly not mine!"

"It's not my fault also that you placed it on a paper bag!"

"What?!"

The supposed to be apology and explanation now turned to a hot exchange of words. Even with the desire to stop them, Carl and Mason could not do anything. This was the first time they quarreled and blamed, and it could not be stopped now.

"I said I'm sorry! Don't you get it?", Penny continued, after some minutes of blaming and mud-slinging.

"You're really full of yourself!"

"Don't compare me to you, smart guy!"

"Right… I'm not like you! I'm not a trouble like you!", he pointed, poking her chest three times.

"A trouble…"

"Yeah! Do you remember the fuss you made in Ancient Egypt? You gold digger!"

He paused for a moment. He could already see her expression change, as well as her voice too.

"Then, at Ancient Troy, you even got stuck! You're always in trouble and we're always to save you! What a crock!"

She's hurt. He could tell it by a mere look at her face. Tears were brimming her eyes and she ran away.

"Sherman… I think you should not have done that… Penny might have done wrong, but it's not right to treat her like that.", Carl explained.

The eyeglassed boy looked away with a heavy breath. Seeing that he's still unforgiving, Mason pulled them by the shoulder and led them to the classroom.

.

For the second time, Penny did not go to class. Sherman and the gang knew that it was the former's fault and talked about it. Class went on.

"Sherman.", Mason called in a hushed voice, "Are you feeling better now?"

Sherman nodded slowly, with his face looking down.

"Do you know what you have done to Penny?", Carl verified.

"I know…"

"Why have you exploded like that?", Mason asked, "What's with you?"

"I dunno… I just felt like our efforts were wasted."

"Sherman, an effort can only be wasted when you've given up all hope on it. Are you giving up so easy?", Carl said.

"Of course not! But, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, they all went to me. The project got destroyed, we'll gonna have a hard time in History class, and then Penny is horribly mad at me."

"Have you forgotten about the hydrogen atom?", Mason interrupted, "We'll have to split it. You cannot take them all at once. You must set things first."

"I see… you're right guys!"

And so the team planned for another way to earn Penny's trust. By History class, Sherman explained to the teacher about their reason of not attending yesterday, that they're to preserve the element of surprise. Luckily, she accepted his plea. He was left to do something of a surprise for the presentation and to fix things with his partner, of course. Carl and Mason became the fairy god-"fathers" of their relationship, again!

.

Meanwhile, Penny went to the nearby park and stayed on the bench. The turn of events resounded to and fro her mind. She's really hurt and she's really mad at him. That's what she knew.

"_That Sherman… That know-it-all… He doesn't deserve your tears, Penny. You must not cry for…_", she said to herself.

But before she could even finish it, she found herself already crying. It's was horrible, she self-pitied. The rain began to drizzle its way to the ground. Being unable to stop her tears, she cried her heart out amidst the falling rain.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Bad luck can sometimes strike so bad, and is usually accompanied with misunderstandings. Life's an All or Nothing game. Bear with it.**

**That's what I learned. :(**

.

**I guess readers aren't so amused of an impending conflict, basing on some statistics. XD**

***insert Cereal Guy meme here***

.

**BTW, I'm planning to name the sequel "_Ties That Bind_". What do you think?**

**Be free in expressing your thoughts in comments or PMs.**

**Always remember, "_People learn from one another, just as iron sharpens iron._"**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! :D**

**Can Sherman really fix what he broke, especially if it concerns Penny? We'll see what he can do on Chapter 17.**

**See ya and don't _stay up cashing in your bad luck_!**


	17. Ch 17 - Some Nights

**Chapter 17 – Some Nights**

.

It was a horrible event that morning. Without so much ado, Sherman immediately went home after class. Seeking a good sanctuary, he went to his room and lied down the whole afternoon. He thought of how he would deal with the problems. Heeding the advice of his friends, he began to think of the presentation first. The target was to make a worthwhile project… and he wasn't able to think about it. All that was in his mind was his quarrel with Penny, especially her expression of being broken.

.

Knowing that he could not think of anything other than his special girl, Sherman went to his study table and drabbled what to do. However, he was always stopped by the memory of what he has done. He should not have treated the lovely Penny so badly, he regretted. And yes, she was extremely pretty that time!

"_What should I do now?_", Sherman thought with a scratch on his head, "_Why have I done that to her?"_

He continued his pondering until it was night. Now, it was already 6 PM.

.

His pondering was snapped when Mr. Peabody suddenly entered the room and called for dinner. Seeing the sadness in him, Mr. Peabody talked things over.

"What's the problem, Sherman?", Mr. Peabody asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Peabody."

"I can see that there's a problem."

With a sigh, he told everything to his father.

"Penny got our project soaked in the rain, and we had a fight… I made her cry, Mr. Peabody. I'm such a jerk."

"You're not, Sherman… But if you will stay there and do nothing about it, then you may as well be one.", the dog father replied, surprised at what happened.

"What should I do? She's surely mad at me."

"You must say sorry, Sherman. You two are close friends, and I'm sure she'll understand."

The eyeglassed boy looked down and went to silence. He knew it couldn't be done. There's still no ray of light for him.

"_I did not listen to her explanation, and she could do the same. Penny's a strong girl. Surely, she will not forgive me._", he thought.

"Sherman…"

"Mr. Peabody, it can't be… I didn't even listen to her, so how will she…"

"Sherman, if at first you don't succeed, try and try again.", the dog father interrupted, "Besides, you like her, right? You should be willing to do anything to get her back."

Mr. Peabody was right, and his words have an effect on Sherman. His son liked Penny, even from the first day of school. And, that's why he intended to show off by disputing the cherry tree story. Sherman was also aware of it and mustered all of his courage to do a move.

"Can we go to her house tomorrow?", he asked.

"Of course, Sherman! I'm sure that you can do it! Come on, let's eat. Better have something on your stomach before you think of your lines to her."

With that, the two went to dinner.

.

The night passed and morning came, and it was Saturday. That morning, Mr. Peabody and Sherman decided that the latter would go to her residence alone. His father did not agree at first, but he later did when Sherman pleaded for it. The eyeglassed boy told him that he wanted to fix his problems, and his father yielded. After breakfast and a lot of grooming, Sherman left for Penny. It was 9 in the morning.

.

In time, he reached the Peterson's residence. It was a big, three-storied, sky blue house. She really was rich! With a deep breath, he reached for the doorbell button, but paused for a little while.

"_This is it, Sherman! One press and you'll meet her again… Better prepare what to say!_", he thought.

He pressed it. After a few seconds, her mom came running to the gate.

"Good morning, Mrs. Peterson.", he greeted.

"Oh, it's you, Sherman! Why are you so early?", Patty asked.

"Umm… I just want to see Penny.", he replied in a not-so-sure voice.

"Come on inside."

For the meantime, he stayed on their living room. Penny was still on her room for the time.

"Do you want some cookies and milk?", Patty asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Peterson."

"Hey, don't be so formal. How 'bout you call me mom?"

"I'm fine… mom?", he nodded and reiterated.

"Much better!", Patty replied happily.

"Where's Penny, mom?"

"Oh! She might be sleeping yet. She got a high fever yesterday."

He did not like what he heard, for it was basically his fault. Worried, he immediately asked permission if he may go to her.

"Her room is on the third floor to the left of the stairs.", Penny's mom instructed.

He ran upstairs as he knew the location. Getting there in no time, Sherman knocked three times. He heard a reply from within.

"It's not locked!"

Fixing his glasses, he opened the door and found himself in a pink room. Moving his eyes from right to left, he saw her lying down the bed and was covered with a blanket. She's playing the thermometer with her mouth and spat it upon seeing him.

"Penny…"

"What are you doing here?", she asked with hostility.

"I'm here to say…"

"What? Can't you see I'm resting here? You freak!"

"I'm sorry to bother you but…"

"What are you even doing in my room? You're not a friend, know-it-all freak, so get out!"

"Penny, I just want to fix things up."

"Fix things? Fix this pillow your face!", and she threw a pillow straight to his face.

"Ouch!"

"Get out!"

"But, Penny!"

"I said get out!"

She stood up and began pushing him out. As she did, she eventually slipped down. She's still strained by her fever.

"Are you okay?", Sherman asked as he held her on his arms.

"Don't touch me!", she shrieked and pushed him. They both fell to the floor. Seeing that he fell outside, she banged the door to his face and locked it.

"Penny, wait! Please listen!", he begged, knocking the door.

"Go away!"

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, Penny!... Penny!"

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

"Yeah… I know you will…"

She replied nothing for the moment. He waited for minutes, but the silence only cared to reply.

"Penny, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Go home, Sherman. I'm just a trouble… right? Better stay away from trouble…"

With that, he said no more. He went down unsatisfied, but what could he do? After bidding goodbye to her mom, he broken-heartedly wandered the park before walking his way home.

.

Sherman reached home somewhen 3 in the afternoon. He did not manage to see Mr. Peabody there, for he's busy doing his new invention at the WABAC's server room. Alone and depressed, he went to his room and lied down. As he expected, Penny hadn't forgiven him. It was already the second-half of Saturday and he hasn't fixed any of either Penny or the project. He's already giving up…

.

Later, that night, Mr. Peabody and his son were having dinner. Actually, it was only the genius who was eating, for Sherman was too sad to do so. Seeing his sadness, the former inferred that his campaign to apologize failed. And so he refrained to pull it up.

"Sherman. I've finished my new invention. It was an all-in-one WABAC accessory device.", Mr. Peabody said.

However, Sherman was interested neither to eat nor to listen.

"Sherman, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Peabody."

"So how's the house visit?"

"Dad, I'm not feeling well.", he replied and walked out to his room.

Mr. Peabody saw the way his son lost to the situation, but the former decided to observe more.

.

That Sunday, Sherman did not go out of his room. With his fatherly instincts working on, Mr. Peabody eventually brought food to his doorstep. Whenever the dog father was away, Sherman would open the door and eat the food. It happened that way until after dinner, about 8 PM.

Mr. Peabody knocked, "Sherman, will you open the door?"

"It's open, Mr. Peabody."

"Oh.", and he entered, only to see him out of energy.

He bade him to sit down and he did the same beside him.

"What happened to you and Penny?", he asked sternly.

Teary-eyed, Sherman told him everything.

"She hates me.", the boy concluded.

"Sherman, there are two reasons why we lose people. It's either we lose them since it was meant to happen, or we lose them because we let it happen.", Mr. Peabody explained, "I believe that your relationship with Penny was not meant to be lost. Apologize to her… we'll make it work!"

"I've tried, Mr. Peabody… but she won't listen to me…"

"Hmm… How about doing it in class?"

"In class?"

"Yes. An audience is always a great factor in most things. And then, make her remember all the good moments you two had."

"But how about the project?"

"I'll do the project for you. Just device what you'll say to her, okay?"

"I will, Mr. Peabody!"

"Thanks goodness! Finally, you're happy again!"

Believing his dad and on the power of his idea, Sherman got his smile back. The project was aimed to be the same pop-up book, but concerning Penny… well he still has no idea. Not until sometime...

.

Mr. Peabody left his son later, and went to the WABAC. Holding a metallic, ping-pong sized sphere, he walked his way to the time machine.

"It's about time to put you on your first mission.", he declared.

Upon those words, the sphere gave off some sparks and a cold white light. Satisfied with the reaction, Mr. Peabody stepped to the WABAC.

.

_"__Initializing foreign module… Activating trace parameter… Connecting to Sherman Peabody and Penelope Peterson… Completing space-time trace in T minus 10… 9… 8…"_

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**_"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw.  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off.  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost.  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh.  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know anymore..."_**

**– _Some Nights_ (by _Fun._)**

.

**Whew! Another hard chapter done! Obviously, I based this chapter on the song/album by _Fun._. You might ask why this was titled _Some Nights, _yet his confrontation with Penny happened in the morning. Well… All of the important resolutions happened by night. Reread for further evidence.**

**:D**

.

**Oh, another one. I'm planning to do a songfic of Sherman x Penny. I've heard _Fun._'s _The Gambler _and thought of something… sad. Ehem!**

**So basically its three in line: "_True Love_", "_Ties That Bind_" (working title), and "_The Gambler_ /_I Will Never Leave Your Side_" (working title). Just a bit of a plan report. :)**

.

**That's all for _Some Nights. _Sherman needs a bounce back to Penny and was now doing his "homework".**

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**Let's meet the gang next time! Moving onwards to Chapter 18!**


	18. Ch 18 - 'Cause She's Bittersweet

**Chapter 18 – 'Cause She's Bittersweet**

.

Now was the day for the presentation. Nervous to the bone, Sherman rehearsed of what he would say to Penny. He did so in breakfast, in the bath, and even on the way to school. At the school gate, he grew more uneasy, and he noticed something in the scooter.

"Mr. Peabody. "

"Yes, Sherman?"

"What was that big canvas?"

"Canvas? It's your project, Sherman. It's a pop-up book."

"Oh."

"Why won't you give it a look?"

The dog father handed the book to his son.

"Good luck with Penny."

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody!"

After tapping his shoulder, Mr. Peabody left. Sherman walked inside the school and saw Penny with her friends. He waved at her but was intentionally not noticed. Penny went to the classroom after snobbing him, while Jill and Abby went to him.

"Hi, Sherman!", Abby greeted.

"Hi, Abby. Hi, Jill.", he replied with a bit of a sad tone.

"How's you and Penny?", Jill asked as she playfully tried to take the book from his grip.

"Not good."

"Oh! I knew it! I told you Abby."

"So that's why Penny's so upset these past days.", Abby concluded, "What happened, Sherman?"

"We just had a very bad quarrel… Haven't Penny told you about it?"

"Nope."

"Good luck, Sherman. I hope you two get back together. We're not used to see her like that.", Jill pointed to Penny, who's staring to nothingness.

The three went to the room where they found most of the students preparing for the project. They sat down their seats and waited for some while. Then, the teacher came in.

.

Because of the presentations, there was a minor change in schedule. History class would now be the last subject and would eat up another subject's time. After telling the class about today's adjustments, the teacher proceeded to teaching. Meanwhile, Sherman did his best to talk with penny. Everytime he tried to converse, she simply looked away from him. Eventually, though, she did talk to him.

"Penny!", he called in a hushed voice.

"What again?!", she replied, seemingly annoyed.

"We already have a project."

"Fine. That's good.", she replied in a not-so-satisfied tone.

"I'm really sorry… but I'll make it up to you. I'll present the project myself. What you think?"

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Listen carefully at the presentation, okay?... I'm not yet giving up on you."

She heard him and stopped on her drabbling. She knew he's serious this time…

"_Now what are you planning to do, Sherman?_", she thought, giving him a mean look, "_You're really hoping to be forgiven, huh? We'll see…_"

.

At recess, Sherman, Carl, and Mason sat on their favorite spot and discussed about their presentations. Their talk later went to his plans with Penny.

"That's a good one, Mason.", Sherman laughed at a joke, before biting his sandwich.

"Anyway, how are you and Penny?", Carl asked.

"We're not well. I've even tried to apologize this weekend, but she won't believe me.", Sherman sadly replied.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I have to make her believe my apology, for its true… But, I don't know how."

"That's okay, Sherman. We know you can do it.", Carl comforted him with a shoulder tap.

"Oh, by the way, what's your project, Sherman?", Mason asked.

"I believe it's about the French Revolution. And it's a storytelling…"

"Give us a peep!", the two replied in excitement.

Sherman did as they told and took out the book. Their eyes widened as they flipped on the pages of the pop-up book. It was simply unexpected. It was something so awesome that it could hit two birds with a stone! Mr. Peabody really did too much of a lifesaving effort this time!

"Wow! This pop-up really is something!", Carl exclaimed.

"This is simply the best!", Mason praised.

Sherman kept silent, for there's nothing about the French Revolution this time. What was there? Well, he knew what was there and smiled with shock, relief, and excitement. Penny heard their rumblings and moved towards them. In time, he hid the book as she and her friends sat with them.

"Oh my.", Mason said.

"This is awkward.", Carl whispered. Jill and Abby knew about it and laughed. They intended to have Sherman and Penny sit beside each other. Sherman gulped in the reality that she's extremely beside him. Their shoulders were even touching!

"Umm.. Penny.", Sherman tried to speak.

"Don't even think about it. We're not yet okay, and it just so happened that there's no vacant seats."

"Well… I wasn't thinking of that. Umm…"

"Penny, you sounded like you intended to sit beside Sherman.", Carl interrupted.

"Back off, Carl!", Penny angrily replied.

"Oops. Backzoned again.", Mason said. Jill and Abby tried to hold their laughs with a puff on the cheeks.

Since Penny was still unyielding, the gang ate on. In the course, Sherman offered his partner a sandwich but he got dumped everytime.

"Good luck on the presentation, Sherman.", Penny said and walked back to the classroom.

The five were surprised, especially Sherman. Who would have thought that she'd support him all of a sudden? Her voice and disposition towards him might be as cold as ice, but those words were enough to put a burning hope in his heart.

.

Back to the classroom, the presentations began. Jill and Abby were the first to do so, and they reported about Ferdinand Magellan's expedition. Then, the other students went on it. One presented the Wild West; another did the defense of Charles Martel against the Moors, the Mount Everest expeditions, etc. Carl and Mason went on an extensive study about the Boston Tea Party. Sherman and Penny were the last to present, since they haven't shown anything to the teacher, yet.

.

It was now their turn. Sherman stood up to the front and looked at them. With a breath, he began speak.

"A pleasant day everyone!", Sherman said, "Sherman here. Before anything else, I'd like to say a few things about our project. It was originally set to show the French Revolution, but Penny and I were unlucky… and I broke the project. So, it was decided to cover more events. By the way, it was a book-slash-storytelling and was titled 'You and Me'."

He then gave a look on Penny, who in turn, was jawdropped in total awe. Seeing the change in her expression, from a jawdrop to a challenging smile, he smiled at her. With a deep breath, he opened the book and started narrating "their story".

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**We all know that aside from being a jerk-ass, Penny is also a bittersweet kind of gal. It's clear in the movie. XD**

.

**I've got a lot of suggestions recently, both with my affiliates, and the reviews. I'll be running down a list next or next next chapter. I'll give you a glimpse of what is to come. (Read my profile. I've updated it, workwise.)**

**And, about the songfic, I'd rather title it "_I Will Never Leave Your Side_". It's a recurring line from the same song, _The Gambler_.**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**Next time, we'll see the pinnacle of efforts Sherman has planned for Penny!**

**#Goingto19**

**#Sherman_x_Penny_Forever**


	19. Ch 19 - You and Me

**WARNING: MASSIVE MOVIE SPOILER AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_**It is greatly advised to watch the movie first, in case you still haven't.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19 – You and Me**

.

The moment he's waiting for finally came. He could now tell Penny what he wanted to say. Who would have thought that Mr. Peabody's version of their project would sync with his "script"? Anyway, the class waited in silence. Penny, as told by him, listened closely to what he's supposed to say. With that, he flipped the book, and revealed a pop-up of him and his partner. He spoke…

.

* * *

_**"You and Me"**_

_Submitted by: Sherman Peabody and Penelope Peterson_

.

**Prelude – The Cherry Tree**

First of all, this story was about a journey that happened weeks ago. It was the first day of school and I rushed inside this building after some reminders from my dad. As I walked to corridor, I came in-sight with the cutest girl I've ever seen. Her name was Penny. With her friends, we searched the classroom together. Who would have thought that we'll have a bad day afterwards?

Anyway, in history class, I intended to show off to her by correcting her on the recitation. It was about President George Washington's cherry tree cutting. I guess I went a bit far and she did not take it very lightly. We later fought, I bit her, and the rest was history. Because of that, Mr. Peabody decided to invite her family to our home, for us to befriend each other. By that time, what I've thought was that we hated each other. What a mess!

As Mr. Peabody went to please her parents, I was left with Penny to fix things with her. Since we're both upset by each other, we did not talk. I sat away from her, and she played with her phone. It was until Mr. Peabody encouraged me to act that I managed to have a conversation with her. We debated about the cherry tree cutting. And, when I'm asked how I knew about it, I got no choice but to tell her that I met George Washington. Of course, she didn't believe and called me a liar. That's okay, since I knew that I could prove it to impress her. So, despite Mr. Peabody's word not to show her the WABAC, I still did.

The WABAC was a time machine that Mr. Peabody used to teach me lessons about history. I forgot what WABAC meant, so don't ask. We got a good talk along the way, and she expressed the desire to go on a time about an hour ago. It could not be done, since there would be two of her. She's a hard cookie, and she even kept her resolve that I'm a dog just because I'm obedient.

We first went to the time of George Washington's presidency and asked about the cherry tree. She heard from him that the story's not true, but she refrained to believe. Well, that couldn't be helped, so we returned to the time machine. Having no idea how to use it, we found ourselves on Ancient Egypt. Penny went to stay on Egyptian soil, despite my plead to go back home. I have no choice but to seek Mr. Peabody's help. As I expected, my dad was not amused of my decision to use the WABAC. But, since it would be a big trouble if her parents found out that she's missing, we went to get her.

.

**Ancient Egypt – King Tutankhamun of the New Kingdom (1332 B.C.)**

We went to Giza. _Egypt, that time, was ruled by the pharaohs and were on the dynasty called the New Kingdom. The pharaoh of that moment was King Tutankhamun, a.k.a. King Tut. He was the youngest pharaoh in the age of 7 or 8, and was guided by the adviser named Ay. Unlike his father, the late pharaoh Akhenaten, he returned the worship of the Egyptian gods. His father removed those "gods" and introduced a worship of one god years ago._

Eventually, I found Penny relaxing with her own slaves. She's wearing a dress fit for a princess and she's simply beautiful with it. Mr. Peabody backed me up when she's not amused of seeing me. She even called me a tattle-tale! Then, denying that she's Penny and not willing to go home, she wore a wig and called herself "Princess Hatshepsut". Oh boy, she's beyond beautiful with that look! If you can only see it!

_By the way, Hatshepsut was a female pharaoh and was the first female ruler in history._

Anyway, she revealed that she's already the girlfriend of King Tut and intended to marry him. I didn't like the idea, but I was no jealous or anything. Since he's known as Tut, I teased him as butt. Later, the adviser Ay explained how life worked for a pharaoh and his wife.

_Egyptians believed in life after death. And so they believed that the pharaoh would need a companion as he went to the afterlife. Because of that, they'd kill and mummify the pharaoh's wife upon his death. They're also extremely obedient to their gods_, as we'll see later on.

Penny did not, like the idea and decided to go with us. However, the guards dragged her to marry the king and we got thrown into the Sphinx. _The pyramids, temples, and monuments were used to be the burial site of the pharaohs and were laden with lots of traps and trickeries._ After a struggle, Mr. Peabody and I managed to get out of the place alive and in time to stop the wedding.

We portrayed the Egyptian god of death, Anubis, with his own statue. Mr. Peabody spoke and I fanned the charcoals for some smoke effects. They almost gave Penny to us without resistance, though our cover got blown in the last minute. We got a very good chase before finally getting to the WABAC. All that I can say is that running away with my partner is way better than normal.

We got an unexpected power drain while on the way back to the present. And, we emergency land at Leonardo Da Vinci's doorstep.

.

**Florence, Italy – Leonardo Da Vinci and the Renaissance (1508)**

On Florence, we decided to seek Mr. Leonardo Da Vinci's help to charge the WABAC. That time, he's painting the portrait of a girl which was actually Mona Lisa. I and my partner where amazed. If you could only see her amazement when she saw her…

_The renaissance was the period from 1400 to 1600 and was known for the revival of knowledge about arts, sciences, and cultures. The Renaissance movement was centered on Italy and its towns like Florence and Venice. It created geniuses like Mr. Da Vinci and the others. _

Back to the painting, Mr. Da Vinci got difficulty in making Mona Lisa have a real smile. With the help of Mr. Peabody's jokes, she had a genuine laugh and she smiled. Having painted a beautiful woman with a beautiful smile Mr. Da Vinci went to help us out.

_Leonardo Da Vinci was one of the greatest persons of the Renaissance. He's a man of many talent. He's an inventor, a painter, an engineer, a sculptor, and many more; but he's much known for paintings such as The Last Supper and Mona Lisa. He also designed and built a prototype for the airplane, the parachute, the tanks, and a lot more._

Later, I helped Mr. Peabody and Mr. Da Vinci to build something that looked like a building crane. It was supposed to charge the WABAC. Penny suggested that we explore, but I reasoned that I was to have some father-and-son time with my dad. However, I couldn't do anything when she told me to have time with her. It was the first time I went away from dad's word, but I knew it was worth it. It's Penny after all…

We explored Mr. Da Vinci's workshop and we found lots of interesting stuff. There's a miniature Ferris wheel, a guitar, but the best of all was a prototype plane. Since she's eager to know how it worked, I told her everything, even how to make it fly… Silly me! She made us fly!

I'm afraid, of course! But seeing her excited eyes, I could not help but to be amazed. She's an amazing girl, and she even flew the plane so easily. I had mixed emotions that time. I was afraid because of the height, yet I was happy to bond with her. Then, she challenged me to fly the plane. I don't want to do it at first, but I ended up steering it. That time, I saw her not as a bully, but as a girl that I liked. I mean, she's super cute, super smart, and super brave… Then, we're flying on the skies of Florence. What else could I ask for? Anyway, we were both delighted with the way we flew.

What I could never forget was when we drifted near the river and she splashed me on the face. I felt my heart skip a beat! Then, when she leaned on me, I felt something so pleasing that I chuckled. Surely, I'll never forget that…

We crashed down a tree as we went back to Mr. Da Vinci's place. After a while, we used the WABAC and traveled again. On the way, Mr. Peabody and I quarreled over some things. My partner defended me and I considered it a big thing. We eventually crashed down to our destination.

.

**Ancient Troy – The Trojan War (1184 B.C.)**

Having quarreled with Mr. Peabody, I ran off soon as we reached the place. Then, a wonderful sight came upon eyes. It was giant wooden horse! I went to see it close and was dragged into it by some soldiers. Man, there's a lot of them inside! Having a talk with their leader, King Agamemnon, I was informed that they're to attack the city of Troy. Oh boy! I'm on the Trojan War!

_The Trojan War was a decisive battle between the Greeks and the Trojans to dominate the land. It was sparked by the Trojan Prince, Paris, when he kidnapped the beautiful Greek queen, Helen. The war lasted for ten years, and by the end of the conflict, the Greeks used the Trojan Horse. It was a giant wooden horse statue that enabled them to enter the city walls without effort. They could not attack because of the walls, and they tricked the Trojans by a peace-offering. By that, they have won the war._

As the Horse was about to enter the city gate, Mr. Peabody and Penny came to get me. They used a miniature Trojan Horse to get in. It was pretty cool! Then, we talked things over. Earlier, Mr. Peabody did not trust me of what I could manage, and we fought about it. Now, I dared to prove him wrong by joining the war.

The attack began. Together with the others, I came down to fight the Trojans. However, it was not the case. I became scared suddenly, and I thought that the war was beyond my age. Good thing, Mr. Peabody was there to my aid. Being a genius that he was, he easily defeated those who stood on our way. Then, the Trojan Horse moved… and Penny was in there!

Quickly, we rode a horse and got a rope. The Trojan Horse was headed for a cliff, and it's not good to hear. Going ahead on a bridge, Mr. Peabody tied one end of the rope on the bridge and threw the other "knotted" end to the tail of the Horse. It stopped in time before the cliff. Whew! That was scary. Penny was okay and we slid along the line towards her.

I was relieved to see her well, and I knew she was, too. Her smile… I couldn't forget smile that time. It's good to know that your enemy was now your friend and she's happy to see you.

…

Anyway, Mr. Peabody decided that we go home and fix all the troubles. Penny and I were into it, but as she went to us, her dress got stuck on a nail! I could not just leave her there, and so I ran to help her. Then, we felt the floor tilting. The Trojan Horse was slipping down the cliff! I have no choice but to hold her tight. We thought we're gonna die and closed our eyes. That moment, my mind thought of one thing: _I was with Penny until the end._

When we opened our eyes, we found ourselves being thrown up to the edge of the cliff. The Trojan Horse fell and was shattered. Looking around us, we searched for Mr. Peabody, but he's not with us. He fell with the Horse! We cried to the idea that he's dead, and as we did so, Penny said that she wanna go home. An idea came to my mind. We would return to the time where Mr. Peabody was still alive…

.

**This moment (Present)**

And so we returned to the time before we used the WABAC to see George Washington. However, the events after our return to the present were something difficult to explain, so I'll cut the story short. It was so complicated like there's two me's and two Mr. Peabody's, and the historical figures were sucked to our time. The point was, despite all the troubles, we managed to fix the problems, and my partner never left me behind. It was a fantastic, historical joyride for us partners, and we decided to share it to all of you. Thanks for listening!

.

* * *

Being on the last four pages, he flipped it with his signature smile. The first two pages showed a collage of what happened in their return to the present. The third showed another collage. This time, pictures of the partners. Fixing his look on his stunned partner, he flipped to the last page and revealed the embrace they shared.

It has the words "_The End (?)"_

.

The class applauded. Evidently, they were amused of how the storytelling thingy went on. Good thing it was a storytelling and a pop-up book. Otherwise, it might have ended very badly. Before anything else, Sherman still have something to say and cleared his throat.

"I'll take this moment to fix everything.", he declared, "There's a person here that I've treated so badly… Our story will never be complete with me alone. 'You and Me' will never be complete without you, Penny. I'm sorry for blaming you on my mistake."

It was a true apology. Penny knew it by his eyes and his tone, but she still gave him a prideful, unbelieving look. All eyes were on her now. All of them waiting for her answer. Then, the bell rang.

.

In a rare sight, no one moved by the ringing. Penny closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

"I'll wait at the park.", she said, batting an eyebrow, and she went out.

Sherman acted swiftly. He immediately passed the book to their teacher and went outside before the latter could tell her remarks. Thereafter, he went after Penny, never intending to lose her. Their classmates, on the other hand, were curious about what would happen next and followed. Would it be a well-spent effort? Or a waste?

.

The class found them at the nearby park. Penny was sitting on the bench, while Sherman was standing near her. It was an awkward situation, they believed. Yet, they couldn't do anything but to wish him luck. The blond girl noticed her eyeglassed partner and walked towards him.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I can't believe that retelling the movie in Sherman's perspective will be sooo hard. And, maintaining him to be not OOC, too! **

**I swear. XD**

.

**There are parts of the movie that are intentionally removed either because Sherman isn't there or because he has no intention of telling it. You know, not to negatively embarrass Penny or he's lost...**

**The end part of the movie is also trimmed down for the sake of both story plot and reducing spoiler intensity. Though there's a huge spoiler on the next chapter, and this statement is a spoiler. **

**#spoilerception**

***insert Dancing Trollface here***

.

**I hope you appreciate this chapter!**

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**Since I'm already working on the last chapters, I'll release the next one after some 3 - 5 days. **

**W****e'll be seeing Penny's reaction on Chapter 20! Stay tuned and thanks! :D**


	20. Ch 20 - That's What You Get

**Chapter 20 – That's What You Get**

.

There was silence for about 10 seconds. Sherman was nervous and could not devise of anything to say. Penny was still unyielding.

"Um… Do you like the project? Err…", he stated, trying to construct his sentences.

"Hmph. A bit! It's pretty unexpected and you sounded not like a Sherman.", she replied, but her tone seemed to be dissatisfied.

"I couldn't think of another way…"

"And, you even sweet-talked me there! What a crock!"

"Well…"

"Well what? What's that for?"

"I want to gain back your favor.", he replied with a sigh.

"Don't be silly. If you only know how much I got hurt from what you said…", she declared and turned her back to him. She hardened her heart to him, again.

"I'm sorry, Penny."

"Shut up. I'm not believing you. Ever."

"Penny, I mean it. I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

After some more tries, he's out of words. Thinking how to be forgiven, it came to his mind that she's waiting for a smart reply. What should he say?

"Are you finished? I'm going home.", she said as she grabbed her bag.

"Wait!"

"What?"

He stopped and tried to remember something he did forget. It was something both of them knew.

_"If being a dog means you're like Mr. Peabody who never turns his back from you, and who's always there to pick you up when you fall, and loves you no matter how many times you mess up… If that's what it means to be a dog, then yeah! I'm a dog too!"_

Could it be that she wanted him to remember what they were? With an enlightened smile, he blocked her way.

"Penny. I'm sorry I've called you a trouble. You're actually not a trouble, but someone I'm willing to save at any trouble. I'm sorry I've forgotten my stand, no our stand, to be a dog… I love you no matter how many times you mess up!"

"You love me? Liar."

"I mean it! So please forgive me."

"You mean, you'll love me even though I'm a trouble?", she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Penny!"

"Hmm… You'll love me even if I bullied you weeks ago and played you 'til this moment?"

"Yes, Penny! I love you no matter what!"

She just smiled at him. It could be that he's on his way to be friends with her again, but he couldn't measure anything, really.

"To be honest, I'm a bit touched by your efforts."

"Are we friends again?"

"Nope."

"Penny!"

"Fine. You're forgiven. I kinda missed you too."

"Thanks, Penny!", and he hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace too. It was not a wasted effort after all. She noticed something, though.

"Sherman, are you crying?", she asked.

Her partner did not reply. All that she heard was his sobs. Yeah, he's crying manly tears.

"Come on, Sherman! Don't be a crybaby…"

"I can't stop it…"

"Thanks for doing the project for me… and I'm sorry for being a trouble. I should have done what you said."

"It's okay… You're my partner after all.", and he wiped his tears.

"By the way, it was a wonderful book. The pictures were so clear and real… How did you got those? You used the WABAC?"

"I dunno. Mr. Peabody fixed it."

"Oh. I'm happy that we're friends again, know-it-all freak!"

"Hey!"

"Wanna go to my room today? I remember that I've kicked you out last time."

"Sure!"

"Let's go!"

With that, the partners ran back to the school where he blew the dog whistle. Sherman and Penny, after a lot of things, were back to their special yet denied relationship.

.

Back to the peeping classmates, they were relieved to see that Sherman's efforts were well-spent. Jill and Abby, in particular, knew that their friend was testing her partner. She couldn't really resist him. One more thing, the class went to gossip of what happened and the talk revolved on Sherman's "love" for her. They mistook it as something romantic, though chances were it was something "friendly". Or was it?

.

The couple was the topic of almost all the students for the next days. They talked and talked of his efforts to please her. These things, of course, were embarrassing to the two each and every recess time.

.

Two Thursdays later, the classes were interrupted for some reasons and the class were about to go out.

"Sherman. Jill and Abby are going with me to our house. Wanna join?", Penny asked her partner.

"I'm supposed to have some father-and-son time with Mr. Peabody. Maybe next time.", Sherman replied.

"Okay. Have fun! I'll be going now. Bye, Sherman!... Hey Jill, Abby let's go!"

"Bye, Penny!"

And the three girls went outside. In turn, Carl and Mason went to him.

"Sherman, do you have any idea of what to do this Sunday?", Carl asked.

"I'm not so sure, but how about going to an amusement park?"

"An amusement park?", Mason asked.

"Uh huh. Penny and I talked about going to the best amusement park someday."

Upon his words having his partner's name, their classmates began to crowd around them.

"The best amusement park? Why not try the park about 10 blocks from our house?", Carl suggested.

"You call that the best amusement park? That's pretty lame and deserves to be demolished.", Mason replied.

"Hey! That's mean! I did enjoy there."

"Since Sherman and Penny were going on a date, we must choose the best.", he defended, looking at Sherman.

"What?", the eyeglassed boy said as the class also looked at him. His date plan was basically foiled out. The class went to brainstorm the best possible place. Time passed and they camped underneath the tree outside.

"How about _Pacific Playland_?", a girl suggested.

"That's a bit far, though it could be.", Sherman replied.

"Hey, let's go to SPF!", a brown-haired boy shrieked.

"SPF?"

"Seaside Park Funland!", and the others seconded the suggestion.

"Is that a very good theme park?"

"Very good? It is the best amusement park in the world! So, who's going aside from the love couple?"

"Love couple? No, we're not!"

"Look he's blushing!"

With that, he got a high dosage of teasing.

"You like Penny! You like Penny!"

After a lot of tease and denial,, the class brainstormed what to do. Carl and Mason would be in-charge of the food. Another pledged a bus, and Sherman would take care of their guardian. It was Mr. Peabody, of course. Having settled all things, they're set going to SPF by Sunday and were to meet at the nearby park. The total head count was 33. They went on their respective ways.

.

The next day, Sherman went to Penny as she's to go outside. It was some minutes after class dismissal.

"Penny, are you busy this coming Sunday?"

"Nope. Where are we going?"

"I'm planning to have a visit on Seaside Park Funland. Most of us are in…"

"Is that for real?!", she squealed in excitement.

"Yeah. So you're coming, right?"

"Of course!", and she shook his shoulders.

"Good thing you're in, Penny.", Mason entered the conversation.

"Well, it was our dream.", she replied and wrapped her left arm on Sherman, "We're gonna live the dream."

"Oh boy, I can already see the two of you getting married on Sunday.", Carl complimented.

"Wait, what?". The couple replied with tomato-red faces.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Peepers! Peepers everywhere!**

**Well, that's all for Chapter 20!**

**And I'm freaking speechless here! Hahaha! XD**

.

**Concerning the list of suggestions I've said I'll list down on this endnote, my apologies for I'd rather not show it. Let's preserve the element of surprise for the next story. Still, it's certain that they'll be on the sequel: "_Ties That Bind - Sherman & Penny_". (The title extension "_- Sherman & Penny_" is for continuity purposes)**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**To be honest, I'm feeling a little sick, so the next chapter might get some delay. We'll be paving the way to the ending in Chapter 21!**

**See you there! :)**


	21. Ch 21 - What is Love

**Chapter 21 – What is Love**

.

Saturday mornings were such a blessing, especially to students that were worn-out by a hard project. It's going to be a time to relax, enjoy, and having around. However, that's not the case with our brave, pushover, adorkable, sweet-talking, boy "genius". He was there at the penthouse, standing by the window, staring to nothing. He was on the relief of having Penny back, yet enthralled of what would happen tomorrow. Not long after, Mr. Peabody was surprised upon seeing him being silent rather than being his active self.

"Sherman, is there a problem?", Mr. Peabody asked. The boy continued spacing out.

"What's the problem?", he asked again, walking four steps towards his son. Sherman, in turn, still spaced out.

"Sherman?", the dog father asked for the last time. Seeing that his spacing out continued, he stopped for a while.

"Hmm... Sherman, Penny's in the dining room."

"Oh boy!", Sherman replied and went to run towards the dining room. Mr. Peabody held him back.

"I'm just kidding. As I guessed, you're thinking about Penny."

"A bit, Mr. Peabody."

"You really like Penny, don't you?"

"No."

"The you should not have taken that romantic Florentine flight with her, and you should not have been willing to fall with the Trojan Horse just to be with her, and you should not...", and he continued telling him more details.

"Mr. Peabody, she's just my friend!"

"A friend? You mean a crush or perhaps your special someone."

"Dad, it's not like that."

"Really, Sherman? Then why are you blushing like a ripe tomato?"

"Dad!"

Mr. Peabody's witty teasing spree continued for some quarter-hour.

"Sherman, do you like Penny, or not?"

"Well... I kinda like her..."

"Kinda? Or you mean you really liked her a lot?"

Sherman grinned, trying to hide something that's evident.

"I knew it! I never missed the point. My son's in-love!", Mr. Peabody happily exclaimed.

"Wait! In-love? I just... like her."

"If I'm going to compare my observations of other people in-love and of you, I can surely say that you're in a young love with her."

"How can you say, Mr. Peabody?"

"Persons in-love tends to think and think of their beloved ones. They also tend to miss them and to be with them. Lastly, lovestruck persons will do everything just to impress or to satisfy their special someones. You have done all that, Sherman."

"Is it okay if I like her more? Will you be mad or something?"

"It's perfectly fine. Crushes and you loves are normal, but I recommend that you refrain from being in a relationship with her. Both of you are still kids, so enjoy being one. Those things can wait... but if you really want to, I'll not stop you."

"I see, Mr. Peabody. Wait, you'll not stop me?"

"I know I can trust you, Sherman. You're a smart kid and a good boy. You're like a dream boy for your dream girl."

.

Mr. Peabody then went to have snack with his son. A day before, Sherman told him about the amusement park guardian thingy and he agreed to it. As they're talking about the details concerning Sherman's plans, the boy remembered something.

"Mr. Peabody, how did you get the pictures in our project?", Sherman asked and bit a pizza slice.

"I used the WABAC, and this.", Mr. Peabody said, showing a metal orb.

"What's that, Mr. Peabody?"

"This is _Project 0000: 'The Wheel of Fate_'.", and the orb expanded to a spiked wheel with a fairly complicated design.

"Wow. What does it do?"

"This is a WABAC accessory. By the wheel, the WABAC can now self-recharge, trace, and prevent cosmic time-loop doubles. When this wristband is equipped by a person, _The Wheel_ grants him flight, some defenses, and invisibility. Moreover, the user's eyes now works as a camera. That's how I got the pictures."

"You used the WABAC to set the time, and the used The Wheel to set the angle and take the picture?"

"Exactly."

Oh."

.

That afternoon, on the Petersons, Penny was excited for tomorrow. Evidently, her parents did let her go for the Sunday event. After picking her attire for the fun day, she went to their living room and found her parents having a good, quality time with each other.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?", Penny entered and sat between them.

"What is it, Penny?", Paul asked.

"What is love?"

Paul and Patty were surprised. Who would expect that their bratty daughter ask something about love?

"Love?", Patty replied.

"Uh huh."

"Why have you asked, dear?"

"I just wanna know, Mom."

"Don't tell me you've asked because of Sherman.", Paul retorted, "You've told him to us these past days. Do you have a crush on him?"

"Me? A crush on Sherman? N-no!", Penny blushed.

"Really? Your face says otherwise."

Patty chuckled. Penny, on the other hand, grew nervous. Just what was she doing? Her dad might be angry about that idea of having Sherman Peabody as a crush. If he did, SPF would be a speck of broken dreams. She looked down in silence, yet still blushing terribly.

"Paul, what's the big deal about Sherman?", Patty asked in her charming tone.

"Nothing much.", he replied.

"So you're not mad at him or something?", Penny asked.

"No. In fact, if I'm to be asked, I'd rather choose Sherman for you than anybody else."

"Really, Dad?!", her daughter squealed.

"Yes, but don't ever rush things. Since you two were just 7 and a half, the crush thing is enough. True Love can wait, Penny. So, if you're to develop feelings for him, better stay put."

Penny smiled. Having her parents in favour of Sherman was a very good thing. Thanking them, she ran to her room in glee and jumped to the bed. Patty and Paul moved to the balcony.

"Our daughter's really amazing.", Paul said.

"She's wiser beyond her years."

"Yeah."

"I do remember when we were on her age. We did nothing but quarrel."

"I remember that too!", Patty giggled.

"Ah, the memories!"

"But how if they do...", Patty said. She was about to pour her fears of Penny having a premature relationship when Paul interrupted.

"Patty, Sherman is a well-rounded boy. He's properly taught by Mr. Peabody about good judgement, honesty, and other virtues. He'll surely not rush Penny to a hasty relationship, and she'll surely not, too. Still, I'm certain that our daughter likes him and that they'll end up with each other on the right time."

"You really liked Sherman for our Penny."

"No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"I said I'm not."

.

Meanwhile, Penny lied down on her bed and stared at the pink ceiling. Thinking of Sherman, she went to a trip down memory lane. It has been several weeks, or perhaps months, since she bullied him and the sequence of events proved beneficial to them. Their wild chase in Egypt, their flight in Florence, their misadventure in the Trojan War... they were beside each other those times. He, despite being a total loser, was always there for her. Smiling, she took a pillow and hugged it tight. Well, being true to herself, she already liked him.

.

Back to the penthouse, that evening, Sherman was spacing out again, looking up to the stars. Thinking of Penny, he started pondering of the things he did with her. Clearly, she made him do things that he never did before, things that exemplified him from being a "total loser" to a "genius". Their friendship was one of a kind, and as Penny herself too. She's quite a beauty, a smart girl, a true friend, a glass cannon, etc. And most importantly, a girl who brought up the best in him. Tomorrow, they're gonna make one of their dreams come true: to ride a Ferris Wheel. _Wait, to ride a Ferris Wheel?_

"_Know that I said it... That dream... Could it be?!_"

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Before I went to upload this fanfic, I and my affiliate "_hre_" have set some target numbers. Unfortunately, I can never tell anymore details about what those numbers were. The thing is that the milestones were reached since 06-13-2014, so thanks to you all! :D**

.

**Big ShoutOut to _The House of the Dead III_! **

**I actually got the idea of _The Wheel of Fate_ there!**

***trollface***

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**We got three long chapters on queue, so the updating may as well takes some day or week.**

**Let's put Sherman and Penny to some quality time in Chapter 22!**

**Thanks again!**


	22. Ch 22 - On This Day

**Chapter 22 – On This Day**

.

The day has come. It's Sunday! As early as 6 in the morning, Mr. Peabody and Sherman went to the park near school. They're set to leave by 7. The bus was already there, together with Carl, Mason, and 3 of their classmates. Time slowly ticked by, and the head count increased to 15.

.

Concerning their appearances, they wore their respective Sunday's best. Mr. Peabody wore tuxedo, Carl and Mason both wore casual wears with a cap, and Sherman wore a red t-shirt with white seraphim design plus black pants. The eyeglassed boy really groomed himself up. Back about an hour and a half ago, he went to fix himself to the best he could ever be. Impressing Penny really took him some hard time, though, especially when they first met. Could he strike her with his looks today?

.

Time passed, and the head count was 32. Sherman waited patiently at the bench, while most of his classmates were in the bus. Penny was not yet there. What could possibly make her late?

"Sherman, why won't you find a seat inside the bus?", Mr. Peabody asked.

"I'm still waiting for Penny. She's not yet here, Mr. Peabody."

"Now that you've said it, I wonder where Penny is. Are you sure she's coming today?"

"Yeah. We've settled everything for today."

"Are you okay here? You may as well wait inside."

"I'm fine. I'll just wait here."

The dog father went to the bus and entertained the children with the power of his wit. Sherman looked on his watch. It was 7:01 already, and not even a speck of Penny could be seen. She was a diligent girl who rarely got late on her appointments. Was she dropping the idea off? He waited five more minutes and saw something move from afar. It was a car, and it headed towards them. It stopped when it was a street away, and somebody went down running towards him. Finally, it was Penny!

.

Relieved to see her, he happily waved. As she drew closer, he saw one of the best sights for that Sunday. Penny was extremely beautiful. She wore a red sundress with white stripes, her signature hairband, and two braids with a red ribbon.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sherman.", she said, catching her breath after that long run.

Her partner did not respond. He was stunned by her looks and couldn't say a thing. Stun rebound.

"Hey, Sherman!"

"Oh! I-It's fine, Penny."

"I look funny, don't I? This is Mom's fault."

"No, Penny… You look pretty fantastic!"

"Really? Thanks!", she blushed, "You look handsome on your dress too."

"Oh! Yeah. And we got the same color scheme too!"

"Shall we go to SPF?"

"Shall we?"

"No, I'm asking you!"

"Well… Yeah, let's go!"

With that, they went to the bus. Now that they're complete, the bus moved and was set to Seaside Park Funland. It's going to be a 4 hour, and a bit bumpy, ride.

.

Inside the bus, Penny sat with Jill and Abby. Sherman, together with Carl and Mason, sat behind them. A bit disappointed that he's not beside the girl, Sherman sat down with crossed arms.

"Hey, Sherman.", Mason called.

"What?"

"Have you talked about your wears?"

"No, why?"

"You and Penny looked like a couple with what you wore."

"It's just a coincidence."

"And, she's really cute this time. I think she prepared herself for you."

"For me? No, it's not."

"Well, you two are a perfect combination. Both wearing the color of love, what else could we ask for?"

"It's not our fault we have the same color scheme."

"Plus, both of you were bucktoothed."

"Hey that's below the belt!"

"So, what are you planning to do with her?", Carl asked.

"Basically, we're gonna ride a lot. I also plan to take her to the Ferris wheel by sunset, since we both haven't tried it.", Sherman whispered.

"Oh, so you'll be doing the moves on the Ferris wheel date."

"It's not a d-date!"

"Look, Carl! He's blushing.", Mason pointed.

"I'm not kidding. I'm nervous."

"Good luck on your date, Sherman.", Carl said.

To their surprise, the girls began to giggle. Fearing that they overheard, the three covered their mouths.

_"Wait! This can't be! Did they hear us? This is embarrassing!"_, he thought.

However, their fear was misguided from the first place. In reality, the girls laughed upon some other things about Sherman. Nevertheless, the overheard thingy froze them for some time; until Mason pointed out that they did not hear anything. The three sighed in relief.

.

Now that they took notice on the bus itself, Penny, Jill, and Abby were amazed on the ride. Apparently, it was a luxury bus, and it's not common even to them. Who would have thought that one of them had access to this driving beauty? In a short while, Penny noticed something else.

"Jill, Abby."

"What is it, Penny?", Jill replied.

"What does this do?", Penny asked, pointing to a lever at the chair's armrest, "All of the chairs seems to have this."

"You're right. I wonder.", Abby relied.

"How about we pull this?", and she held the lever.

"I'm in! Let's do this!", Jill said with excitement.

"Girls, I think we should let it be…", Abby replied.

"Come on, Abby! Don't be an oddball.", Penny reprimanded and made her the lever, "Okay, in 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

And they pulled their respective levers. Nothing happened.

"Now what?!", Jill exclaimed.

"Nothing happened?", Abby asked.

"What's this for? Worthless lever.", Penny crossed her arms and angrily pushed backwards. The next thing she knew, she's already lying down at Sherman's lap. Well not actually, for the seat turned to a recliner.

"So that's the purpose of the levers.", Abby concluded and reclined way lesser than Penny.

"Teehee! Not so worthless after all!", Jill said, stood at her seat, and looked at the boys.

"Are you okay, Penny?", Sherman asked.

"I'm fine, Sherman. So these chairs can be turned to beds, huh?"

"Yeah. If you want to lie down, you can always pull that lever… which you did. It will overlap the person on your back, though."

"Perfect!", she replied and lied down.

"Why?"

"I'll be sleeping. I haven't got a nice sleep because of the excitement."

"Oh. Go ahead."

"Will you get closer?", she whispered.

The eyeglassed boy did as he was told. Penny took his right arm and rested her head on it.

"I'll borrow your arm, okay?"

"Okay… Sweet dreams, Penny."

"Hey, that's not fair!", Jill exclaimed when she saw her friend on a "favorable position".

"Sorry. Sherman's a human pillow. Or should I say my human pillow? Bear with it.", the blond girl bragged and held him tighter.

In a few minutes, Penny fell asleep. Carl, Mason, Jill, and Abby played a boy vs. girl guessing game. Sherman fixed the look on his sleeping crush. Savoring that rare moment, he sighed with a smile. That innocent face, that soft cheeks… they're still in the bus and everything's way too good. He's like living the dream. Wait, living the dream?

_"Penny… Am I dreaming?"_, Sherman thought dreamily and pinched himself, _"Ouch!"_

Since there was pain, he's not dreaming. Otherwise, he must have awakened. Then came the idea of brushing her hair, which he did. He even got the chance to brush it around her ear, though he immediately stopped. Everyone has already given him a fishy look, and it wasn't pretty.

"What?", he asked.

.

Sometime later, about 10:45 AM, the Seaside Park Funland could already be seen. The singing of the children at the back suddenly stopped as they went to frenzied shouts of excitement. Of course, this woke up the sleeping Penny. The bus arrived at the venue by some minutes after 11. With a mere look-around, the children were amazed by the tall rides. The roller coaster was so tall and twisty, and that's the thing most of them noticed. As for Sherman and Penny, they noticed the tallest ride that was the Ferris wheel. By then, the children scampered around.

"That Ferris wheel is big!", Penny pointed to the ride, "How high do you think it is?"

"I dunno, Penny. Perhaps higher than the penthouse."

"I can't wait!"

"So, when are we gonna ride it?"

"By 5?"

"5?"

"I wanna see the world up there by sunset. I think we'll get to the highest part by 6.", she explained and held to his shoulder.

.

Since the children went around so suddenly, Mr. Peabody decided that they group themselves by two. Seeing that the genius was not amused, the children immediately formed a paired line. Jill, Abby, Carl, and Mason intentionally partnered themselves and left the couple out. Well, they have no choice but to be partners, as usual. Penny, being a daredevil that she was, dragged Sherman to the front of the line. Guess what? The first ride of the day was that sky-high roller coaster. And yeah, they're at front, so fright factor times a thousand. Not so good for the boy.

.

However, since she's actually dating her and would not be willing to disappoint her, he went with her to the front seats. He was in cold sweat and was so uneasy. He's used to ride the roller coaster, but not on the extreme front. The blond girl saw his restlessness and held his hand.

"Are you scared, Sherman?", she jeeringly asked.

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Then why are you so cold?"

"W-well… because I'm with you."

"Liar. You're scared already."

"I'm not!"

"You should be. You flew a plane, a time machine, and a sewer lid. Then, you'll tell me you're scared being at a coaster's front seat?"

"You're right. I'm not scared. This is gonna be easy…"

"That's right! So enjoy! Heehee!"

"Y-yeah!"

"This is it, Sherman! First ride of the day!", she exclaimed upon feeling the movement.

"Oh boy.", and he tightened his grip on her hand.

The ride moved slowly at first. Then, upon passing a slight upward slope, its speed went from snail-like to fast. The passengers were pushed backwards to their seats.

"I missed this! Woohoo!", Penny exclaimed, raising her right hand up.

"Not the slope! Not the slope!", Sherman tattered, seeing the downward track.

The ride went on. It swiftly went right, then left, then a turnaround, and more. Sherman could feel the pressure right on his face. He gnashed his teeth with the intensity. His fright could be seen in his face, and could be felt by his touch.

"Look, Sherman!", his partner pointed ahead.

In mere seconds, the coaster began to move up a high twirl. Looking at the brighter side, he's with Penny and they were already holding each other's hands for sometime. She's extremely happy, and it's enough to offset the fear actor. He's been staring on her face for some seconds, and his partner eventually found it out. That time, the ride slowed down as it was to go downhill.

"Your hands are cold.", she smiled at him.

"No, it's not.", he denied and broke from their hold.

"It is.", and she grabbed his hand again, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on! Don't be a scared dog, Sherman. We're on the best part.", she pointed after a hearty chuckle.

"Best part?", he asked and looked ahead.

To his horror, they were very high from the ground. They're so high to the point that the people below were like ants, or so it seemed. Plus, the downhill was so steep that he feared of falling apart.

"This is crazy!", he exclaimed and moved backwards.

"No, it's not, Sherman. This is fun!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Oh stop being such a party pooper and enjoy it!"

"Penny…"

"Don't forget to raise your hands, okay?"

He no longer replied. All that did the talking were their smiles. He remembered her words as they first flew Da Vinci's flying machine, and she's right. _Stop being such a party pooper and enjoy it!_

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"Here it goes!"

With her words, they went downhill in an incredible speed. It might be terrific, but they enjoyed it, really.

.

They soon went to a stop. With his gentleman instincts, he helped her go down from the ride. He did enjoy riding the roller coaster in its front seat, after all.

"That was pretty fantastic!"

"See? I told you! Being at the front is the best!"

"Yeah!... So, where do you want to go next?"

"Let's see our pictures in the photo booth."

"Pictures? Photo booth?"

"You don't know that they're taking pictures of us while up there? Geez."

_"This is bad! How if I looked like an idiot in the shots?"_, he thought, biting his thumb.

"Let me guess… You're thinking of how your appearance in the pictures, aren't you?", she asked with an evil grin.

"N-no."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not."

"So let's go there and buy some of our pics."

"How about trying other rides?"

"Oh, come on! The rides can wait!", and she pulled him by the hand.

"The pictures can wait too."

Still, he got dragged to the booth. He found himself by the front of the screen. There went their pictures on the display, and after a few seconds came a burst of laughs. They're funny, indeed. Then, he gave a look to Penny, who has covered her mouth, trying to stop the laughter. Eventually, he saw their pictures.

"Pfft!", Penny puffed her cheeks, trying to resist laughing. She later laughed out loud, though. The eyeglassed boy couldn't help but to facepalm.

"Look at your face, Sherman! You looked like you've seen a ghost! Hahah!", she pointed at his picture.

"Hmph. I knew it…", he pouted.

"Hey, are you mad already? We're just starting."

"I'm outta here…", and he turned away.

"Come on. I'm just kidding!", she said and embraced him from the back, "Besides, there's much more funnier faces than you. Let's have some fun!"

"Okay…", and he returned beside her.

"What a tantrum… Anyway, let's but all of our pics. It's only four bucks each.", she suggested. Sherman thought for a while, and eventually treated her for 11 print-outs.

.

A quarter before noon, Sherman sat on a bench near a Drop Tower. Penny later came and sat beside him.

"Sherman, I bought you a cup of iced tea. Here.", she offered. The boy reached his hand and got the drink without looking at her.

"I guess I offended you... I'm sorry.", she continued. Sherman did not reply.

"Are you still mad at me?"

He did not reply, again. Drawing closer, she saw that he's looking to a picture he held by his left hand. It was their image before crashing down the almost vertical downslope.

"Sherman Peabody!", she screamed at him.

"Oh, Penny. Hi there."

"I've been talking here and you've spaced out somewhere. So, you liked that picture?"

"Yeah. It's so… beautiful. I mean, being with the cutest girl sure is worth the ride."

"Stop flattering me!", and she playfully pushed him, "Good thing we both liked that picture."

"Both… You mean you liked this too?"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"Because I'm with that handsome, super smart, and awesome boy named Sherman."

"Hey! You're flattering me too!", he said with a blush.

"And, it's our first picture here at SPF, so it's special."

"By the way, do you have a straw for this large tea?"

"Yeah. I have two."

"Wait. Don't tell me that we're gonna be drinking together."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"But…"

"But, what?"

"It's just…. kind of embarrassing to do that."

"It's not. If I bought that big ice cream and we have to lick it together, its way more embarrassing."

That's more agreeable, and so he went to sip the drink with her. It was pleasant, he thought. Sharing a drink with your dream girl really was. After that sweet drinking spree, they talked some more.

"Thanks for the drink, Penny."

"No problem, Sherman. We're on a date after all."

"You consider this as a date?"

"Uh huh. Don't you want to date me? Fine. I'll just hang out with Jill and Abby."

"N-no. That not what I meant.", he replied, scratching his head, "By the way, do you want to have lunch?"

"Nope. Let's ride some more."

"How about there?", he pointed to the Drop Tower behind them.

"Let's go!", she replied in excitement and pulled him.

With that, the partners went and rode the Drop Tower ride.

.

Sherman and Penny found themselves at the front of a tall, mechanical tower. It has 20 seats that were divided into 4 groups around the tower. As those seats moved down for another round, the children ran to get there first. Penny has no intention of being left behind and dragged Sherman. Lined in the seats were Penny, Sherman, Jill, Abby, and a silent, mysterious male classmate that Abby pulled. Soon, the ride began to move and carried them up. It was a slow ascend, and it gave them ample time to look around the sceneries. Disappointingly, they're not satisfied with the height of the Drop Tower. All of a sudden, they found themselves descending in an unexpected free fall. It really caught the couple in surprise.

.

Next in line was a similar ride called "The Swing". Like the previous one, it has 5 seats in line. However, unlike the tower, it utilizes a swing mechanism rather that a free fall. The same persons lined on the seat. The ride swayed like a pendulum in an increasing speed. Eventually, they went so high and to complete a stirring vertical revolution. It's way more enjoyable than the one-shot Drop Tower, and so they tried it two more times. Finally, they enjoyed themselves to the fullest!

.

Like in Renaissance Italy, Penny pulled Sherman to explore. After some time, they found a pyramid thingy before them.

"Oh, a pyramid.", Sherman said.

"What is this pyramid doing here?", Penny asked.

"Let's give it a look. Come on, Penny."

"Um… Sherman.", and she held him by the wrist. He looked at her. It was quite evident that she's scared.

"Are you scared or anything?"

"A-a bit. The last time we entered a pyramid, we saw something not nice… Can we just have lunch?"

"But this is an amusement park… I guess you're really traumated with that room.", he sadly concluded. The blond girl did not reply, not until she noticed something.

"Did you say traumated?", she asked.

"_Oops. I did._", he thought. Physically, he replied by covering his mouth.

"It's traumatized, smart guy!", she corrected and giggled.

"Oh. Haha.", he replied with a sly smile and a headscratch.

"Anyway, let's have some lunch. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Okay.", and they walked towards the food keepers, Carl and Mason.

.

At the food court, the partners went to find a suitable seat. The others were also having their lunch for the moment. The aroma of the beef curry lingered the air, and it's enough to make their tummies grumble. Sherman went to his friends to get their food, while Penny sat near Jill, Abby, and Abby's "friend".

"Hello, Sherman.", Carl greeted as the boy went to them.

"Guys, that smell is delicious. What's that?", Sherman asked.

"Beef curry.", Carl replied, "We also have mushroom soup, softdrinks, chocolates, and smoothies."

"I'll take an order for two."

"Mason, two sets for Sherman and Penny."

"Okay.", Mason moved to prepare the order.

"So, how's the date?", Carl asked.

"It's going well.", the eyeglassed boy replied unsurely, "But it feels not like a date. I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Hey Sherman, you're taking her to the Ferris wheel, right?", Mason asked as he gave him the tray with the order.

"Uh huh."

"What's the plan? Are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"What? Girlfriend? N-no. We're too young for that."

"No one's too young or too old for love, Sherman."

That's a hit. Sherman knew it. He knew it all along, and he went to silence.

"The curry will get cold. Better take it to your Penny.", Mason suggested. Well, he thought he said something wrong and acted fast.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome. Come again and good luck!", the two replied. Carrying the tray, Sherman went back to Penny.

.

Penny was having a good talk with her friends when he reached their table. He put and served their food before sitting beside her. By that moment, Jill, Abby, and the rest went a bit farther from them. Of course, the two were dumbfounded.

"This is fishy.", Penny said.

"I think they're…"

"Wait a minute! Is this another prank, Sherman Peabody?", she retorted with an angry look upon remembering what happened weeks ago.

"A prank? No, Penny. I'll never do such a thing."

"Really?"

That time, he could already see that she's not amused. Her eyes were piercing and it's gauging him down.

"_Oh boy… This is bad! Just what the heck happened?_", he thought.

It was already some seconds of staring when the couple got startled with the sudden burst of sound from the park's speaker system. Actually, it was a song, a pretty upbeat song.

_"On this day, I see clearly. Everything has come to life._

_A bitter place and a broken dream, and we'll leave it all behind._

_On this day, it's so real to me. Everything has come to life._

_Another chance to chase a dream. Another chance to feel._

_Chance to feel alive."_

Good heavens! Now that deathly look was broken. Next that he knew, the blond girl was already smiling at him. Could it be that she liked the song? Nevertheless, it's a very good song he'd rather be thankful for. As the song played, the couple ate top their content. It was a "pretty fantastic" and delicious treat, and they were more than satisfied.

.

As they're to finish, Sherman noticed that Penny has been looking at him for a while. Instants more, she's already moving closer and closer to him.

"Penny?"

His heart skipped beats. Was she going to do things such as kissing again? And not to be one-sided, he's drawing in closer, too! It's gonna happen again, he thought and hoped that they won't freak out or whatsoever.

"Sherman…", and she took a deep breath.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**That's all for this chapter! Aaand, we're not done yet! Next part in the next chapter of course! :D**

**FYI, this is also the before-penultimate chapter. It's been a long run but this series is on its way to the ending. (The number of chapters were actually planned since the beginning so it went…)**

***insert sad trollface here***

**Oh, BTW, I'll be doing a one-shot soon. I'll release it perhaps with or after the end chapter. ;)**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**Next Chapter, I'll be doing my friend "_Yanna-chan_" some plot points she always wanted (as well as I, too). High regards to my affiliate "_Madara Uchiha_" for "thinking" a suitable chapter title. We'll be continuing the amusement park date of the two in Chapter 22 with some more bonds and an unexpectedly expected ender… it's the penultimate chapter after all! **

**See ya!**

.

**PS:**

**I ripped off the idea of Seaside Park Funland from _The Super Silly Fun Land_ in _Despicable Me_ (another good animated film), so expect some similarities and ShoutOuts. Unicorns anyone? Ehehhehehe. ;P**


	23. Ch 23 - Counting Stars

**Chapter 23 – Counting Stars**

.

It's been 3 seconds since they've stared to each other's eyes. Penny seemed to stop drawing closer. Could she be waiting for him to act first? They have tried kissing in the lips before, and the nervous feeling stayed with him as always. Sherman tried to act, but he noticed that she's getting something on her pocket.

.

It was a little, pink hankie. Gently, she reached for his lips and wiped it. He was surprised.

"Um… Penny?", he said as she wiped his lips.

"Yes?"

"What's that for?"

"You've got some curry on your cheek. Geez! You really enjoyed eating it.

"Oh. Haha.", he laughed monotonously.

He might have not known it, but it's clear that he's expecting something else other than a wipe. She's also aware of it. He might be waiting for a kiss, she playfully thought.

"Are you waiting for something, Sherman?"

"N-no.", he replied with a blush and a headscratch.

That settled it. By his reaction, she could easily conclude that he really was expecting them to kiss. Bad luck, and his excitement was foiled. With that, she gave him a teasing smile and chuckle.

"Haha. I don't get it.", he replied.

.

By 2 in the afternoon, most of them finished eating and went to try more amusements. Some went to the arcade, another group walked around, and some played at the stalls. Penny, however, walked out and went to sit by the edge of the place. Sherman followed her and found the soothing view of the sea. Shortly thereafter, a strong yet cool breeze refreshingly embraced the park.

"Oh yeah…", Penny said, stretching her arms out.

"That's a very good breeze.", Sherman replied, a bit stupefied.

He then sat near her. Since she's busy enjoying the cool wind, he said no more or some minutes.

"Hey, why have you become silent? Is there something wrong?", she asked.

"No. I'm just happy; well, to see you happy."

"Come on.", she said, dissatisfied. But deep within, it tickled her heart out.

"Hmm… Do you like the song that played in the canteen?"

"Why have you asked?"

"Your mood changed when you heard it. You're like going to eat me and then poof! Sweet Penny is back."

"That's too much! I'm not a cannibal. Besides, I'm just trying to scare you. I'm not mad."

"Oh. I thought you are."

"I first heard that song from Dad's playlist. From that day, I've been hooked to the song for some time. And yeah, I liked that song, so much."

"What's the title?"

"_Metalingus, _by_ Alter Bridge_. You should download it."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Good."

"So, what made you like it?"

"The idea of getting back on your feet once you fall. You know, it's like the past is in the past. And once you left all the losses, you'll be better than before."

"I kinda liked that too."

"Kinda? You mean you don't like it at all?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"I liked the chorus more. It's like putting all the delight in finding something new. Everything has come to life… it's like what I felt when I found you…"

"What is it? When you found what?", she asked with a thin blush.

"When I found… N-nevermind!", and he completely succumbed to a blush.

"Copycat! That's my line!", and she pulled him.

"When I found…"

"Come on, Sherman, speak."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's pretty obvious."

Obvious? Thinking of that, she rolled her eyes over. Then came the idea that he's pertaining to her. He's "sweet-talking" again. In time, both of them have that tomato-red face.

"What makes you think that 'Everything has come to life' when you found me?", she retorted.

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

"It just felt like it, huh?"

"Yeah."

Another cold, refreshing breeze came. The two chuckled upon seeing their bad hairdo brought by the wind.

"You looked like a troll!", she teased and laughed.

"You looked like a witch! A cute witch."

"Shut up! Haha."

With that, they playfully tried to topple each other into the sea. Good thing no one fell, or it would be trouble.

.

They've been passing time on the edge. It was already 3 and she showed no signs of moving on. She really got mesmerized by the place. Still, it was a very good instant of time. It's only him, Penny, and the bag of snacks and drinks the dog father gave them about 45 minutes ago. Seeing the deep blue sea, feeling the cool breeze, and hearing the sounds of the waves was way better with some munch and sip.

"Oops! Excuse me.", Sherman said after a burp.

"Me too!", and she also burped.

"You have some chocolate on your face.", he pointed and wiped it with his thumb.

"Thanks."

"What ride shall we ride next?", he stood up.

"Can we stay here?"

"Why?"

"I feel tired and a bit bloated. Let's just stay here."

"But we only tried three of the rides."

"If you wanna try the other rides, go for it. I'll just wait for you here."

He hesitated to go, as clearly seen on his face. He might take one way or the other, but she's more important. He made his decision and sat beside her.

"I think I'll stay here.", he concluded.

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but to do the same thing.

"So, the sea is beautiful, isn't it?", she propped out after clearing her throat.

"Yeah. It's so calm. Way different from the views in New York."

"Uh huh. You said it."

Now they got the perfect scenery, an "alone" moment, and a chocolate dosage. But Sherman still has a problem. Dead air. He seemed to be out of words. He must think of something to say, or she might get bored. Frantically, he thought of what to do. If words are a no-no, then actions might as well do the winning shot.

.

And so Sherman did his best to act. He's quite unsure but he knew something must be done. First in point, he slowly drew nearer as she stared to the vast sea. Then, he carefully went to wrap his arms around her. All of a sudden, she looked sideward and saw it. Startled, he acted as if he's scratching his head. Nice try, genius. Nice try.

"W-what's that for?"

"N-nothing, Penny."

"Are you trying to do something fishy again?", and she crossed her arms.

"No. I swear."

"Put your hands beside you. On the floor!", she commanded. The eyeglassed boy did as he was told.

"This hand won't go anywhere.", she declared, pressing her hands on his. Upon doing so, she looked away, closed her eyes, and felt another breeze. It got better for him, though he felt unseasy.

"Aren't we gonna try the other rides?", he asked, trying to kill the dead air.

"Later. 4 PM will do."

"Okay… By the way, something's different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. Your eyes don't have that black shade."

"I decided not to put it… Okay, I'll be honest. I forgot it when I crammed to get in time."

"It's okay, and it's better."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. In fact, you're cuter without it."

"How can you say?"

"Well… those tend to make you look beautiful. But for me, you're already more than that today.", he said, trying to find the proper words.

"Not again… Will you quit sweet-talking me? It's already annoying.", she replied, though she didn't mean it.

"I'm not sweet-talking. I'm just telling the truth."

"Whatever."

Despite of that "whatever", he could still say that he's on the right track. Girls usually say the opposite of what they thought. She might be mad at words but might be happy deep within. The library was such a wonderful data source after all.

"I mean it.", he defended, "It's true."

"I said whatever."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're a sweet-talker."

He facepalmed. Their talk cycled back to "sweet-talk".

"Anyway, the sea is really calm this time. It's so refreshing.", he said dreamily.

"Calm, huh? How 'bout we play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah.", she stood up, picked six smooth pebbles, and returned. She gave him three of the rocks.

"What's this for?"

"We'll throw them to the sea. Farthest pebble wins. Loser will suffer the consequences."

"What?!"

"Let's add flavor to the game. The winner may command anything and the loser will have no choice but to do it.", she explained, juggling the pebbles she held.

"Okay…"

"You try it."

He took a pebble and threw it lightly. It splashed about an arm stretch from them. Penny tried next, and marked some five rulers from Sherman's latest point. To their amusement, the waves from their pebbles turned calm as they met each other. Interference sometimes has its way of showing itself.

.

Going back to the game, the couple heaved and threw their pebbles at the same time. This time, Sherman's pebble reached farther. It's now a tie.

"Tied!", he exclaimed.

"Ugh! What a lucky guy!", she replied, seeing her loss, "Mine's less than a hand away!"

"You better give up, Penny. You'll lose.", he bragged.

"We'll see, smart guy."

Her date was the first to throw the last pebble. Positioning like aiming for a three-point shot in the basketball court, he hurled the rock. It went so far and almost out of sight. Well, what would you expect? His father was a basketball genius, too.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh my…"

"See! I told you to give up."

That throw was a jawdropper for her. It was an impending loss. Too bad.

"I'll beat that!", she resolved and stood up.

Taking twenty steps behind, she ran her way towards the edge of the platform. By there, she threw her last with a great heave. The pebble flew in mid-air.

"Uh oh.", the boy gasped.

"W-Whoa! N-n-no!"

Sherman was focused on the pebbles when he heard her. Looking at the blond girl, she was desperately trying to gain her balance back. She might fall! Quickly, he grabbed her by an embrace and they toppled down the floor. Like on their pillowfight some weeks ago, she atop of him again.

"Ow!", he groaned upon her weight.

"You did it, Sherman! I almost fell!", she retorted in a voice somewhat worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Uh… Did you see how far your stone went?"

"It went farther than yours… which means I win."

"No fair! I haven't seen it! You must be trying to save yourself from the consequence!"

"What?! No, I'm not!"

"Really?"

"Of course!... Do you remember how I overpowered you in our pillowfight?", she asked with crossed arms.

"Uh huh. Why?"

"Because I can do it again now!", and she went to attack him. Attack as in to tickle. There burst his genuine laughter.

"Give up?", she continued. He couldn't answer, basically, since he's busy laughing out loud. Still, he knew how to counter attack and tickled her in response. They ended rolling around the floor, trying to outplay the other. It's good to know that the place was well cleaned, or else their dresses would be like a dirty rag.

.

Struggling with your date wasn't easy, and in time, she grew tired. They had a hearty laugh time and were now exhausted. Taking the opportunity to overpower her, he pulled her to a roll and held her hands down the floor. Case in point, it was a bit of a malicious scene to look at, if not considering that there's no other person around.

"What the?!", she shrieked, catching her breath.

"I got you now!", he chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on me, Sherman…" and she tried to kick her way out. It ended up that her legs were restrained too. She's totally locked up.

"Nice try, Penny.", he bragged.

"I give up…", she muttered and tried to breathe some more. Seeing that she's getting unwell, he released her and helped her up. It was a surprisingly vivid moment for another kiss tryout and they succumbed to it. To his surprise, he got him with a hard pinch in the cheeks.

"Ow, Penny!", he groaned in pain.

"That's the power of deception, smart guy!", she chuckled and pulled him down again. In the end, they lied down in fun. They happily giggled with closed eyes and tightly held each other's hand. It was cut short when he opened his eyes, however.

"Oh boy… Penny!"

"What happened?"

"M-my glasses! I've lost my glasses!", he answered in a scared tone.

Immediately, she stood up and looked for it. She found it somewhere away from him and she secretly fetched it. On the other hand, Sherman desperately searched the floor, touching it like a blind man. She went to him.

"Have you found it?", she asked, lodging the glasses on the front of her blouse.

"No…", he went to her and replied.

"If you can only see yourself, you're like a blind man trying to find a lost penny.", she teased.

"I guess so."

"What do you mean?", and she went closer to him. Penny intended to show him that she found it, but not so fast…

"Everything's extremely blurred."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah. But what could I do? I'm born this way.", and he noticed something on her blouse. Drawing in close to her chest, he eventually saw his treasured glasses.

"There!", he pointed, took the glasses, and wore it.

"So, you really have to almost kiss my blouse just to see it."

"Thanks for finding it, Penny."

"Anytime.", and they went back to the edge. There, he was shaken by her.

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow you eyeglasses? I want to know the feeling of wearing one."

"Okay.", and he put it to her.

That was one of the weirdest sights she could ever see. Everything was so wavy and distorted. It felt like her eyes were going to be plucked out. And so, she took it off.

"Just what the heck did I see! It's so… wavy."

"It's because of the lens. Those lenses adjust the light we can see, so the blurriness could be corrected. If a person with good eyesight will wear it, he'll see a different thing."

"Oh, I see. By the way, do I look good with this?", she wore it and took a selfie with him.

"I think so.", and he received his glasses back.

"Look! I'm so cute with that round eyeglasses of yours! I'm like Penny Peterson-Peabody!"

In an instant, Sherman went to tomato mode. Hell yeah, he blushed terribly. His playful imagination of getting married to her played again. She just said _Penny Peterson-Peabody._ Surely, she's not gonna marry his dog dad. That single idea was like heaven to the boy. After an exchange of smiles, they knew of that idea and it appeared that he's not the only one in tomato mode.

"What's with the blush, Sherman?"

"I don't know. You're blushing too, Penny."

"I just blushed because you did!", she denied to a tease that wasn't there.

"Hmm… How about if we take some pictures?", he diverted.

"Now that you've said it, let's go save some memories!"

With that, the couple roamed around and took pictures with her phone.

.

They began taking pictures of themselves by the seaside. After some poses and wackies, the couple moved on to the nearby arcade. In time, Sherman and Penny almost roamed and took pictures of the whole place. They knew that they took a lot, for they could even fill a photo album with all those pics! Surely, they've saved some memories. Many of them…

.

Satisfied with what they've done, the two went to the rides once again. In those bumper cars, they collided to each other's vehicle like there's no tomorrow. The competition was so intense that they have an audience for their demolition derby. Yet, it was fun to them as seen on their smiles and laughter. After a session of banging around, Penny eventually outperformed Sherman, as expected. Since she won the battle, she dragged him to the Merry Go-Round. They shared the same horse and began to ride in circles. They looked like an elegant prince and princess having a joyride. However, inside his mind, Sherman felt bored.

"_Why is this ride so… boring?_", he thought to himself.

That's the word he used to describe the Merry Go-Round, but not for long. As Penny leaned backwards to him, it was all different. Maybe the ride was intentionally designed to slow down time. Maybe it was intended to be boring and to be running in circles so that a person could give focus to either the fun or his loved ones. No matter what, he felt that his time with her became longer and sweeter everytime they pass by their starting point. Some sort of time dilation or whatsoever, indeed.

.

Next in line were the stalls. Cotton candies, ice creams, Japanese cakes, edible flowers… they've tried it all. Then they came to the souvenirs. They bought key chains, necklaces, rings, and T-shirts. But what caught their attention was the Egyptian-designed photo album. Though kind of retro for today's online age, Penny still insisted of buying it, and she got what she wanted. The date was going very well that they might as well file an unqualified success. A combo breaker then appeared.

"What time is it?", Penny asked her date.

"It's 4:30."

"30 minutes… Let's explore some more."

"Okay."

Just a few steps forward, they saw something on the nearby stall.

"Oh my…"

"Are you okay, Penny?"

"Yeah…", she nodded.

"Why are you so amazed?"

She pointed to a toy. It's a big, fat, fluffy unicorn.

"It's so fluffy… and so pink!", she replied dreamily.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes, Sherman!"

"Then let's buy it."

"Would you do that for me?", she gasped, held him, and replied sweetly.

"Of course."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I thought you'll say 'It's so fluffy I'm gonna die'…"

"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!", she squealed at his ear. She did have her own way of saying that unicorn line. They hastily went to the said stall.

"How much for that big, fat, fluffy unicorn?", Penny asked.

"It's not for sale.", the carnival barker replied.

"Why not?"

"I think it's a prize for a game.", Sherman whispered to her.

"To get this unicorn, you must win the game first. To win the game, You must knock that dancing troll over.", the barker explained.

"I'll do this, Penny.", Sherman assured her.

"Are you sure?", she asked in return.

"Every try is worth five bucks, kids.", they were instructed, and the boy gave him five bucks. With a press of a button, the dancing troll began to move and the LED Display showed a time of one minute.

.

The game was pretty simple. The player has a gun and he has to shoot down the troll. However, these kinds of stalls usually have their way of gaining profit, and they have tricks to do their bidding. Case in point, the troll was made of tin, and was connected to a moving part by a steel pole. How would you even strike it off? Plus, the balls shot out by the gun were made of plastic. Yeah, plastic ping-pong balls that don't even hurt a bit. Despite those disadvantages, Sherman tried his luck. Well, he knew nothing of those to begin with. What matters most was the unicorn Penny wanted.

"Go get me that unicorn, Sherman.", she commanded, providing him some morale boost.

"Got it."

With that, the game started. He went to an aimed burst fire. The troll dashed up, down, left, right, and diagonally in random pattern. Desperately, he tried to aim but in vain. His game time ended. He lost. They tried for 7 more times, and they only managed to hit the target, not knock it over. Technically, they still lost.

"Hey, we hit it!", Penny exclaimed.

"But you did not knock it over. As I said, the troll must be knocked over to get the unicorn."

"Grrr…"

"Penny, Let's go…", Sherman said to her, disappointed.

"But Sherman!"

"We already have paid 40 for this unwinnable game. What a crock."

"Sherman, please…"

Even though he wanted to walk out, he could not resist her. She badly wanted that stuffed toy. They're going to try their luck one last time. As they were in such a talk, Mr. Peabody watched them silently. He was to give them some snacks when he found them busy on that unicorn hunt. With his signature mocking smile, the dog genius took out _The Wheel of Fate_ from his pocket.

.

Having butterflies in his stomach, Sherman played their last try. He hit the target several times for the first 30 seconds. After then, he missed consecutively. He already gave up all hope when the time strikes 3 seconds. However, his final trigger blasted the troll off, much to their surprise. Penny screamed in joy, while Sherman speechless in relief. They won the game. In fact, they did not just knock it over; they executed the troll from its service. Having no other choice, the barker gave her the big, fat unicorn.

"Thanks, Sherman! You're the best!", she squeaked in glee, and kissed him in the temple.

"N-no problem, Penny…", he replied with a smirk and a blush. All he knew next was that he's being hugged so tight. Soon, she carried her unicorn back to the bus.

"Sherman, how's playing around with Penny?", Mr. Peabody asked as he went to him.

"It's great, Mr. Peabody. If you can how we got the unicorn!", the boy bragged, "We fired and fired and then, bang!"

"And you got a kiss. By the way, here's some snacks.", and the dog father gave him a paper bag.

"What's this for, Mr. Peabody?"

"This is for there.", Mr. Peabody pointed to the Ferris wheel.

"Oh.", he looked at the giant ride.

"As always, just be yourself, Sherman."

"I will, Mr. Peabody."

"Good luck with Penny."

After that, his dad left. Penny came to him afterwards and gave him some pretzel. Together, they went to the Ferris wheel.

"This is it, Sherman.", and she held her hand.

"Yeah.", he smiled.

"Here we come!"

.

The biggest attraction of the place was the Ferris wheel. It was twice larger than the Drop Tower, and it offered a worthwhile top-of-the-world view. It has 16 2-person gondolas faced to the sea. Those carriers were also roofless but were safe from any potential hazard. Swiftly, the partners went to a gondola and sat beside each other. There was awkward silence between him, Penny, and that bag of snacks. It went that way until they're near the pinnacle of the wheel. Penny looked uneasy and wanted to tell something.

"Are you okay, Penny?"

"Uh… I-I'm okay. I've planning to tell you I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For all the troubles. I mean, I know I've been a burden to you and Mr. Peabody…", she replied, looking down in shame. He knew she's apologetic of their first adventure. The idea was both good and bad at the same time. She continued saying sorry for each event until he stopped her.

"Penny… You need not to do this."

"Why?"

"Umm… If you haven't bullied me in the first place, then all of this might not happened. We could not have befriended each other."

"But we could have been friends by some other way… not like that."

"Don't worry, Penny. It's better that way… I love it that way."

"Really?"

"Thanks, Sherman!"

Having settled all of her doubts, they were now sure that they'd enjoy what's next. The image of the sunset became clearer to their eyes.

.

Being at highest point, they could see the entire dazzle of the sunset. Everything was so good. The cloud formations, the ray of the sun above them, the sparkling line in the sea, the orange tint of the sky… It was an amazing point in time, and they consider themselves lucky for witnessing it.

"Wow…", Sherman sighed in awe.

"This is the best sunset I've ever seen…", Penny said, "This is just… awesome."

"Why won't you take a picture of it, Penny?"

"Oh. That's right!", and she took her phone.

The couple took pictures of the mesmerizing scenery. Little that they knew, the amusement park suffered a power loss. Every ride stopped upon the loss of electricity. However, due to being busy capturing frames of memories, they took no notice. As the sunset faded away, the deep blue darkness masked the heavens and showed the splendor of the stars.

"Aw… The sunset's over.", Penny groaned in disappointment.

"It's so dark already."

"Now that you've said it, why are we still high above the ground?"

With that, the eyglassed boy looked below. Pitch-black darkness dominated the area, except on a place where some their classmates camped with a bonfire. He gulped at the sight and sat beside her. As of the time, it was 6:15 PM.

.

Now that they're stranded, he did his best to tell her about the situation. With some snacks, he talked of it, though it's pretty obvious that she's aware of it.

"Penny, the Ferris wheel have stopped.", he started.

"I know. Will they rescue us?"

"I think so.", but his voice flickered.

"What's gonna happen to us now?", she retorted and looked up. Laid before her eyes were the sparkling stars. They caught her attention and she went still.

"Hey, smart guy, do you remember our talk when we are at your picture corridor?"

"The one about Mr. Vincent van Gogh?"

"Yup. Look up!", and she pointed to the sky, "It's like on his painting…"

"You're right…"

"The stars were like milkshake.", she said, "And speaking of milkshake, can you give me that?"

"Okay… Oh, by the way, our galaxy was named 'Milky Way' because of being like a… milkshake.", he replied and gave her a milkshake cup.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!", and she took a sip on that refreshing drink, "Wait… I think I saw something."

"What is it?"

"It's like a headset."

"Hahaha. Well, what I saw was your face."

"Sheesh! Nice imagination, freak!"

"Hey, I'm not kidding!"

"Now that you pointed it out, I can't help but to see your face too."

Seconds later, he could already feel her hand rested upon his.

.

Despite the revealing darkness, the heavens provided cool, white light that illuminated the place. The cold ambiance made Sherman ponder of what he's feeling. It's been months since the school's first day. It might be a bad start but that's the day where he met Penny. It was clear that he liked her since the very beginning, but he couldn't resist thinking if she liked him too. There's the possibility, but it's not good to assume. What if he's feeling something beyond liking her? As his dad pointed out, he's in a young… love. That's what Mr. Peabody inferred, but as of his thoughts, he's pretty uncertain.

"You seem to be thinking deep, Sherman. What's the problem?", the blond girl asked upon seeing his puzzled expression.

"N-nothing."

"Really? Your face says otherwise."

"I-I'm just thinking why I'm with you…"

Penny was forced to silence. He could already see it on her face. It was a foolish reply. Bad wordplay, perhaps.

"Do you… regret being here with me?", she eventually asked.

"N-no. That's not what I meant. I'm just… having this weird feeling for sometime… and it gets weirder when I'm with you."

"Well, that's weird… though I'm actually feeling the same."

"You do?"

"Uh huh. So, what does your mind and heart say about it? May I know?"

"My heart and my mind say the same thing…"

"Same thing?"

"And it's you."

"What?"

It was a serious talk. He must not be kidding around or sweet-talking. He's serious. All that was on his mind was her. They're feeling pleasant embarrassment before they knew it.

.

Another moment of silence came. The couple went so naïve of what they just talked about. As they were within their respective deep thoughts, a colorful treat re-illuminated the night sky.

"Oh my… fireworks!", she exclaimed.

"Whoa…", he awed.

Flashes and designs of multicolored lights played upon their eyes. The explosions were so near that Penny even tried to reach for them. It was an extremely fantastic light show. As for the eyeglassed boy, his heart skipped a beat upon seeing his partner's happiness. It might sound stupid, but her smile snapped him. He finally got an idea of those weird feelings, and he must tell it to her. Mustering all of his strength, he went to talk about it… this time, there would be no regrets, no more holding back.

"Penny."

"Yes, Sherman?"

"I-I've always wanted to tell you… something."

"Tell me what?"

"I've always wanted to tell you that I… that I…"

"You what?"

"I love you, Penny."

Of course, those words caught her bit off-guard. It was an honest confession, as she could see on his "regretful" face. The fireworks continued.

"Are you serious… Sherman?"

"Yeah… I love you."

With that, he could see her smile. The next thing he knew, they grew closer and closer. He closed his eyes and felt cold at first. In time, he felt her warmth. Her lips touched his, and it felt that they've stopped time. The idea was terrifying, but the affection was a sheer fulfillment. It might be too early for them, but what's done was done. Getting a first kiss from such a place and from your special someone really was dreamlike.

"I love you too, Sherman.", she replied after the dreamlike experience and buried her face on his shoulder.

"Penny… why have you done that?"

"I don't know… I just felt like kissing you. Don't tell me you don't like it?"

"Not that I don't… but we're just 7."

"I don't care."

"What are we gonna do now? They must not know about this."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever."

"Um… Penny. You said you love me, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think we'll have to wait until we're older before being engaged in a relationship…"

"You really sounded like your dad sometimes… My dad told me the same thing too. When do you think is the right time for us?"

"15?"

"If that's what you want, I'm in. Let's wait 'til we're 15. Promise me that you'll be able to wait, Sherman. Because, I'm really going to wait."

"I promise.", and they pinky promised. A new covenant existed between them. The newfound lovers continued watching the sky in each other's arms, with a promise in hand and an affection that they believed was everlasting.

.

Unbeknownst to them, Mr. Peabody stealthily watched them from behind. Flight plus invisibility really have their tactical advantage.

"Ah, young love! You two are very naughty kids…"

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Told ya, there's a unicorn somewhere. With regards to the song last chapter, it's titled _Metalingus (WWE Version)_ by _Alter Bridge. _:)**

**This chapter, especially the fireworks thingy was a request from my friend "_Yanna-chan_". Thanks a lot, "cheater"! Heheh!**

**And, a good title suggestion also from "_Madara Uchiha_". _Counting Stars_ reflected both the pinnacle of their date and some reminiscence points to Chapter 5. Thanks a lot, too!**

**Special thanks to "_MrJTPianist_", "_JDMuzhikero_" (I think the speling is inaccurate, sorry for that bro), "_hre_", and "_Reichstalker_" for their help and resource sharing!**

.

**BTW, I remember a challenge way back Chapter 5... So here it is! My gift to all Sherman x Penny –ist out there!**

**And yeah, Sherman's in-love with Penny. **

**Deal. With. It. *insert dancing trollface here***

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share!**

**Just to be clear, I'm not done yet. This is just the penultimate.**

**Next chapter, we're gonna relive the dream to its photo finish! **

**(If you don't get this, better reread the earlier chapters)**

**Up next in Chapter 24, the ending called "True Love". **

**:D (though some sort of :( actually)**


	24. Ch 24 - True Love

**Chapter 24 – True Love**

.

It's now Monday, and Sherman got a very good sleep. Well, who wouldn't? He dated Penny, basically got her as a girlfriend, just a day before. He ought to have that good night sleep. Anyway, the dog father eventually saw his genuine happiness as they ate breakfast. He asked him about it, though he pretty knew the cause.

"Sherman, it seems that you got a good sleep.", Mr. Peabody commented after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Why, Mr. Peabody?", his son asked in return, biting off a pizza slice.

"It can be seen on your mood after waking up. Tell me, is it because of yesterday?"

Sherman almost choked up due to that unexpected remark. After some seconds of clearing his throat, the eyeglassed boy managed to talk about "that".

"N-no, Dad. It's not because of Penny."

"I did not say it's because of Penny."

"Oh."

"Well that settles it. You've got a very good sleep because of Penny. What happened on your date with her?"

"We got a very good set of rides, Mr. Peabody.", the boy explained, "We rode the roller coaster, the Drop Tower, and The Swing. They're pretty fantastic! And the pictures were hilarious!"

"As I can see, you really had a hard time riding a roller coaster's front seat.", Mr. Peabody said as he flashed those hilarious pictures.

"Where did you get that?"

"From your pocket, of course."

"Not the pictures, Dad!", and he tried to take them from him, but in vain.

"Continue, Sherman."

"We found a pyramid, though we didn't dare to enter. At lunch, we ate what's set for the day. The beef curry was so delicious! We got really full! And the song that played was pretty cool too. After that, we went and sat by the sea. It was very refreshing, so we sat there for hours. We talked of that song, of the sea, of her eyes, and of my glasses. We also played a game."

"What game?"

"We threw stones to the water. Farthest stone wins."

"Oh. Who won?"

"Me. I imitated your whole-court 3-point shot. Anyway, we took pictures of the place with the use of her phone. There's a lot of them. Then we went to the rides again. We rode the bumper cars and the Merry Go-round. After that, we bought some souvenirs and saw that big, fat, fluffy unicorn."

"That's where I found you two, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody. We're desperate trying to knock the troll down, so that we could win the unicorn."

"You did win the unicorn, got a kiss from Penny, and then proceeded to the Ferris wheel. Am I right?"

"You're there, Dad. You should really point it right."

"What happened on the Ferris?"

"The first thing she did is to apologize for being a trouble, which I don't like, so I settled it. By sunset, we took pictures of the sky. It was so beautiful, Mr. Peabody! Then, by night, stars filled the heavens. It was like Mr. Van Gogh's painting… By that time, there's a power outage and we're left up there for some time. So, we talked of the Milky Way and some other things before watching the fireworks."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… Something's missing.", Mr. Peabody pondered.

"Missing?", Sherman gulped.

The dog father was aware of those missing was quite observable that the boy rushed some parts of his story. In addition, he's there and he saw it all. Still, Mr. Peabody reserved the confrontation for later.

"Never mind it, Sherman. Better take a bath, or you'll be late for school."

"Okay, Mr. Peabody."

As his son went to the bathroom, Mr. Peabody thought of him as he packed the boy's lunch. Sherman was really growing up to the point that he's in-love and been willing to keep that secret. It's only some months since the two children got to a horrible fight and now, they're basically sweethearts. Days ago, they had a quarrel that almost broke them up. Well…

_True Love cannot be broken, just bent._

.

As always, Mr. Peabody and Sherman went to school with the use of that red scooter. On the way, the two continued what they're talking of.

"Mr. Peabody."

"Yes, Sherman?"

"I'm thankful for that power outage."

"Thankful? Why?"

"It's so timely and we got some bonding because of that."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. Sherman was dimwitted.

"Why are you laughing, Mr. Peabody?"

"It's about time I tell you everything I've done yesterday."

"Everything you've done?"

"Yes. First of all, I've talked with Paul concerning Penny's likes and dislikes. As I've expected, those were critical information that proved beneficial later on. I intentionally grouped the class by two's so that you'll get a hand on Penny. I helped Carl and Mason in preparing the food in most matters. '_Metalingus_' was also my doing. It's one of the intel I've got from Paul. Seeing that you're in trouble, I decided to pull it out."

The eyeglassed boy stared in awe to his dog dad.

Mr. Peabody continued, "The most obvious help I've done was to deliver snacks to your date, but I'm not yet finished there. Remember the unicorn booth?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody."

"Do you really think that those plastic balls can knock the troll over?"

"Don't tell me…"

"It would be a huge turn-off if you fail to win that unicorn, so I decided to help. I used the Wheel of Fate to knock it over."

"Whoa… No kidding?"

"Yes, Sherman. I'm not kidding."

"Mr. Peabody…. Could it be that you caused the power outage so that Penny and I might have some time up there?"

"You got it on point, son. And, the fireworks too. Her dad told me that she had a natural fear concerning Ferris wheels. It's good to know that she fought her fear just to be with you."

Sherman went silent. He couldn't believe that she had hidden fears underneath her excitement to experience that ride. However, his thought of her got startled upon his dad's next statement.

"You two really had a good time up there. You even went a bit far."

"A bit far? I don't get it."

"Better not deny. I saw and heard everything."

"You mean you saw us up there? But how?"

"The Wheel, Sherman. It granted me flight and invisibility."

"I-I'm sorry for what happened, Mr. Peabody."

"Don't be sorry, son. Kissing is natural for sweethearts, but at least you two should have grown up some more before doing that. You're just 7 and a half."

"I know, Dad. I-it just happened."

"Since you have done something beyond your age, I'll be giving you a punishment."

"What? But Dad!"

"No more buts and coconuts. And, certainly no more belly aching or the penance will be doubled.", the dog father said with a drift to the school gate, "Hmm… I guess the punishment can wait for later. We're on school already."

Sherman grunted. Now he got a problem, a misleading problem. Mr. Peabody never meant any punishment he threatened him. It was a sick joke. It might be a mistake on their part to kiss at a very young age, but the next events were something a father would be proud for his son and future daughter-in-law.

_True Love can wait._

.

Getting his bag and packed lunch, Sherman prepared going beyond the school gate. But before he did so, there's something he knew he must tell his dad.

"Mr. Peabody."

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Thanks for helping me out.", he said and hugged his dog dad.

"You're welcome, Sherman."

"I might have screwed up if you didn't help."

"Screwed up? The way you talked and did things over was not supposed to mess up. I bet you can actually win her favor even without my interference… You better go. Your girlfriend is waiting for you.", and he pointed to Penny, who was beside the door.

"What?! She's not my girlfriend.", the boy blushed.

"Really? It's still 7 and a half years before you two become officially in-relationship, but essentially, you were sweethearts since yesterday."

"Oh. Okay…"

"Go on, Sherman. Penny's already growing tired of waiting."

"Bye, Mr. Peabody!", and he ran to his sweetheart, "Penny, wait up!"

Sherman eventually reached her. After an exchange of smiles and morning greetings, they waved to the dog genius. Mr. Peabody waved back to them with wagging tail. After returning home, he rested for a while and was pleased that Sherman and Penny were doing very well. A curious idea sparked in his mind. It was something he forbid his son from seeing. Upon drinking a glass of cold mango juice, the dog father rushed to the WABAC server room.

.

Inside the room, the genius activated his latest invention and it flew behind him. As they were going into the WABAC, the Wheel spoke to him.

"Mr. Peabody.", and electronic voice said.

"Yes?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"You really have some good time learning how to speak, Wheel."

"I'm just putting that new data code to some good use. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to see something. Prepare your stealth."

"Don't tell me you're going to see the future? As far as I remember, you forbid your son from doing it. Then you'll do it? Where's your integrity, Mr. Peabody?", the Wheel replied with the same electronic voice. Mr. Peabody kept silent for some seconds but was not on a word loss.

"Wheel of Fate, how can you be so witty?"

"Thanks."

"But, as for that integrity issue, I believe it was justified. I can manage what I'll see there, unlike the kids. I forbid Sherman and Penny about it because it will affect their decisions in life. Do you get my point?"

"So far, yes. Do what you want. I guess there are thing that cannot be stopped, especially when it comes to your son and future daughter-in-law."

With that, they entered the WABAC. Swiftly as he could, Mr. Peabody lodged the Wheel of Fate on its port inside the time machine and set up a spacetime trace.

_"Initializing trace parameter… Trace input required."_

"WABAC, trace Sherman Peabody and Penelope Peterson, 14 years from now."

_"Input acquired. Initializing 0000 module… Warning: a security parameter is disabled. Warning…"_

"Disabled?", and he looked to the Wheel.

"It is better that way. Don't remove you spacetime double.", it replied.

"You removed our protection against cosmic spacetime doubles and advised me that it's better. You're really learning a lot.", the dog genius complimented and swiped the warning sign. A "Manual Override" button appeared, and without further ado, he pressed it.

_"Connecting to Sherman Peabody and Penelope Peterson… Completing spacetime trace in T minus 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…"_

Mr. Peabody smiled. At last, his excitement to see their future could now be quenched. He hovered his hand on the main button, waiting for the countdown to end.

_"3… 2… 1… Trace Complete."_

The dog father pressed the button, and the WABAC went down its intended wormhole.

.

* * *

As the WABAC's movement subsided, Mr. Peabody found himself on a very delicate town. It has been a long time and yet the town's beauty remained the same. The trace was on Florence, Italy, 14 years from the present.

.

After cloaking the WABAC and himself, Mr. Peabody went down for a look around. The place was a vacant lot beside a huge church. The church's style was old and it might have existed since the Renaissance, so it was most likely to be renovated. Getting closer, he heard some sounds from the said church. By the entrance, he saw a pop-up book. The dog read it clear and smiled in amazement. Stealthily, Mr. Peabody hovered into the event. As of the book, it showed a brown-orange haired boy and a blond girl holding hands as they sat on a wooden plane prototype… and they're both in wedding attires. Evidently, the event was the wedding of Sherman and Penny.

.

Inside the church, the genius found an exquisite design. The artistic quality of the venue showed a mixture of Egyptian, Florentine, and Greek cultures among others. Surely, the essence was heavenly, and any couple would want to be wed on such. Looking further, he also noticed a lot of people, bot known and unknown for the time being. They almost filled all the seats inside, but interestingly, the people were sort of grouped. On the left of the aisle, Mr. Peabody noticed that they're not othertimely, and he's right. Seated there were Penny's parents, her grandma, the couple's all-time friends in the Robotic Club, Mason and his sister, Carl, Jill, Abby, some family friends, and a lot more. Some faces were beyond Mr. Peabody's recognition, for they're actually friends the two met on their high school and college days.

.

On the other side, the othertimely visitors were seen. They're those people they've met across time. Notable persons were Leonardo Da Vinci and Mona Lisa, King Tutankhamun and Ay and their respective guards, King Agamemnon and the Greek troops, Albert Einstein, Amenset and her little sister and many more. Not to be lost on the count, almost all the persons sucked into the present due to the WABAC debacle was there. It's amusing to see them interact, and this eventually gave enough reason for some burst of laughter.

.

As he moved around, Mr. Peabody spotted three persons by the altar. It was his future self, Sherman, and the best man in the wedding. The dog genius felt relief and happiness. He never expected that he'll see himself beside his son that time. He was still a dog and he had a life expectancy way lesser than humans. As of his son, Sherman grew to be a slim, handsome man. Any girl would envy his fiancée for having a good catch. The eyeglassed "boy" imitated his father by wearing a white tuxedo with that red bowtie.

"Wheel of Fate, who's the best man? I think I'm not so familiar with him.", Mr. Peabody inquired.

"_Initializing spacetime scan…_", and there's silence between them for some 30 seconds.

"His name was Daniel Monfort, a close friend of Sherman and Penny, and a rival of your son for Penny.", and the Wheel continued leaking intel.

"Wait. A rival?

"Yes. A rival for love. However, he ended up with Abby, instead."

Mr. Peabody nodded. When he's to reply, the people went to a noticeable silence. After some wait, the wedding ceremony was going to begin.

.

Then, the most beautiful sight fell upon their eyes. The bride began her march towards the altar. All eyes were on her, and her soon-to-be husband even jawdropped in awe. Penny was extremely beautiful, from head to toe, from inside to outside. At the age of 21, her face features barely changed, and anyone could pinpoint that she's Penny. Other than that, she grew up to be a sexy, smart, and delicate woman. Her wedding dress was excellently crafted that it looked like an angelic mixture of cultures. It was white but with strands of pink. There's that serpentine Egyptian crown, too. Nobody anticipated that combining the designs of the French, Italian, Egyptian, and Greek would yield an aesthetically pleasing wedding attire. Not even the dog genius thought of that.

.

Penny eventually reached her beloved, and they went to face the altar. The couple couldn't help themselves but to smile. Well, who wouldn't? Being married to your dream person at a dreamlike place surely deserved an applause! As the wedding ceremony commenced, Mr. Peabody hovered down to the corner and ordered another spacetime scan. This time, the target was his son and his soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"I can't believe that you're going to abuse the spacetime scan.", the Wheel said and even displayed a near-transparent, holographic mad face.

"Just do it. This is a rare chance.", Mr. Peabody replied.

"Fine. Fine. I'll give them a look. I'll try to see what happened in their schooling. _Initializing spacetime scan…_"

With that, the wheel resided to silence as of the last time.

You might ask why Mr. Peabody said that the moment was a "rare chance". First of all, spacetime scan basically peeks to a target's condition in a definite time lapse, whether backward or forward in time. Like in the WABAC, it's easier to connect to the past than to the future. Since the couple's schooling was done already by the moment, which in case… same rules apply.

"Wheel of Fate, report."

"Command received. By the way, can you call me by a nickname? Wheel of fate is too long."

"Hmm… a nickname, huh? How about… Wait a minute! Don't change the topic."

"Sherman and Penny proved to be beyond average student since primary school. They got the first two spots on class. Your son got first, and your daughter-in-law placed second. This continued up to high school. By college, they both studied and graduated with honors at Harvard. As you desired, Sherman grew following your steps but with a lesser impact. But he's not at a loss. All that he lacked was filled upon by Penny. When they work together, they can achieve greater things than yours."

"That's… good to hear.", Mr. Peabody sighed in relief.

Even though the Wheel's electronic voice showed no emotions, the dog father could feel the entirety of his son's journey to follow his steps. The idea that he could do "greater things" with Penny made him smile. Initially, Penny did nothing but to drag his son to trouble. Good thing they developed beyond his stratified expectations.

"I would like to see how their relationship bloomed.", the genius continued.

"First meeting began at school…"

"Skip to what happened after the amusement park."

"First kiss happened in the amusement park, as well as a promise of getting each other as lovers by the age of 15. They actually did as they say, but the kissing-on-the-lips still happened between them occasionally… not as you tried to tell them. There were also occasional quarrels between them, and some almost succeeded in breaking them apart. Still, they managed to overcome them and they grew stronger everytime."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. The Wheel succumbed to stillness, with only a soft electrical whirring to be heard.

"I. Don't. Get. It.", the Wheel later said.

"Every great relationship starts from a place of conflict and evolves into something richer."

"So that's what they believed…"

As they were to talk about more things, something caught their attention that they moved near the altar.

.

After some sermon about love, enmity, and sacrifices, the priest now proceeded to their declaration of intent. His voice echoed the hallowed place like… in a not-so-serious tone. Actually, the priest was kind of a joker, so his sermons cracked spicy jokes often. These jokes, of course, made some laughs around the place. As he looked to the couple, the priest began to speak.

"A wedding is more than a celebration of the love which lives in our hearts today. It reaches into the future and proclaims their intentions that tomorrow will hold. A married couple are joined not only by the mutual affection and the love they share, but also by their hopes, dreams, and by the promises of what will be. I will ask you now if you're prepared to make them. Speak now or forever."

Sherman gulped. He's holding her hand by that time, and he's shaking uncontrollably. Butterflies in the stomach, again. Penny, on the other hand, was aware that he's nervous given his cold touch and shaking. As a reply, she playfully gave him a bit of a pull.

"Sherman, will you take Penny to be your wife, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do.", Sherman replied and smirked to his fiancée. Penny gave off a very light chuckle.

"Penny, will you take Penny to be your wife, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do.", and she smiled sweetly at her fiancé.

Thereafter, Mr. Peabody's future self carried the wedding rings to the couple. He returned to his place after that.

"Penny, with this ring, In would like you to know that you've made me the happiest man on earth by letting me have you right here. I love you no matter what, where, how, when, why… and I will never leave your side…", Sherman said and put the ring on her finger.

By those words, his eyes began to shed tears. Her eyes brimmed with tears, too, but she resolved not to cry, or her make-up will be ruined.

"Sherman, please don't cry.", and she held his hand.

"I'm sorry, Penny. I just can't help but to… I'm so happy."

Broken resolve. Penny found herself crying also. With sobs interrupting her, she told him her words.

"Sherman, with this ring… I promise to be… the best wife I could ever be. Just so you know… I'm happy, so happy, for this pretty fantastic moment. Thank you… and if I have to bully you again or to drag you into some trouble again… just to relive who we are, I'll do it. That's how much I loved you. I'll be your one and only… your true love… and I will be with you 'til the end of time."

"Penny…"

And she completed their vows and exchange of rings.

"Now that the promises were spoken and the love was proven with no doubt, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sherman, you may now kiss your bride."

Facing each other, Sherman lifted the veil that covered her face. To his surprise, she lunged forward to kiss him. It was reminiscent of their first kiss. An applause sounded thereafter, followed by cheers.

"I should have said 'Penny, you may now kiss your husband', or something like that. Oh well…"

Finally, after a long time, their love got its way through. Like what the Wheel of fate scanned, Sherman and Penny had been through ups and downs, and some even succeeded in destroying their relationship. That scan alone was enough to justify their tears.

_True Love can surpass all the odds._

.

Now that their union was complete, Mr. Peabody, both his present and future self, shed tears of joys. This forbidden glimpse of the future was something he'd never regret. He was more than satisfied for what he saw. Happiness was one heaven of a tear-jerker. Meanwhile, Sherman and Penny shared a tight embrace and began their recession. However, it was interrupted by a lot of picture takings that happened for some quarter-hour. Having seen enough, the dog genius went on his way out. He gave them a final glimpse and got the biggest surprise the genius could have there… the couple waved at him.

.

At the WABAC, Mr. Peabody wondered how the couple saw him. He's pretty sure that he's stealthed that time, so seeing him was impossible. That could only be probable if his device uncloaked him.

"Wheel, how did Sherman and Penny see me? Did you remove my invisibility cloak?", Mr. Peabody asked sternly.

"I did not."

"Then how did they see me? Do you even know the implications of that event?"

"Mr. Peabody, how about you? Do you know the implications of being here?"

"What?"

"You're the one who wanted to get here in the first place."

"Grrr…"

"Okay. I will yield."

"Go to your port now. We'll do a check on the spacetime fabric. If that wasn't supposed to happen, there would be an error in the fabric.", he instructed as he programmed something on the WABAC's controller. The Wheel, on the other hand, turned into a sphere and resided on its equally spherical port.

"WABAC, start a spacetime fabric scan…", the dog genius commanded with some terminologies beyond normal comprehension.

"_Starting scan… 0% error detected in the coordinate range._"

The beagle sighed. Zero error meant that it was really going to happen. How did they manage to see him? Mr. Peabody was puzzled when we went back to his time. By the moment he's relaxing with some paperwork, that afternoon, an answer came to his mind. It was the only possible conclusion beneath all of his deductions.

His future self told them of his existence.

.

* * *

At the school canteen, Sherman went to sit with Carl and mason on their favorite spot. It was a very good day to tell stories about yesterday's event. Jill and Abby went to join in.

"Jill, Abby, where's Penny?", Sherman asked, noticing that his sweetheart wasn't there.

"She's just behind us a while ago.", Jill replied.

"Yeah. What's up with her?", Abby seconded.

"So, Sherman, how's your date with Penny?", Carl asked.

"I remember seeing you two in a unicorn booth. What's with that?", Mason asked in sequence after a munch.

"Oh, and he also won that unicorn toy for Penny.", Jill added.

"How did you do that, Sherman?" That game was insane.", Abby squealed.

As he was about to tell them about the unicorn, a shadow sneaked behind him. It quickly sat beside him and drew him into a "loving" headlock.

"Sherman!"

"Oh, Penny."

Definitely, that headlock was from his Penny.

"Hey, no fair let him talk!", Jill complained.

"I'm not choking him.", Penny replied and got her lunch, "What do we have here anyway?"

"Sherman's about to tell us about your new unicorn."

"Oh… I see."

"Did something happened between the two of you yesterday? You seemed to be so clingy.", Mason pointed. The others gave them a fishy look. Sherman and Penny got into a terrible blush.

"N-nothing.", they replied in unison.

"Really?", Jill asked in affirmation.

"Of course, Jill.", Penny replied.

"We just had fun.", Sherman answered after.

"What kind of fun?", Carl asked.

"Come on, guys!", Penny retorted.

The interrogation continued. They felt that they're getting cornered in a dark street. One of them might accidentally spill out something about their kiss. Sherman did his best to divert their attention by telling them about the unicorn. As the topic ended, the bell rang and they were saved.

.

Later, as they were waiting for their teacher in the classroom, Penny told Sherman of a very weird incident.

"Sherman, I got something to tell you.", she whispered.

"What is it, Penny?"

"I've got a dream last night. And, it was the same dream I got weeks ago… so I think it will come true."

"Really? You got the same dream twice?"

"Uh huh. I dreamed of being married in a church in Florence. It's like heaven… the designs and everything. The church was so huge and there's a lot of people. I even saw Mr. Da Vinci and George Washington there! And my groom… he's so handsome!"

"Who are you marrying, by the way?"

"Do I even have to answer it? It's pretty obvious."

"Don't tell me it's… me.", and he went to that tomato-red face.

"Yeah. It's you. I married you there."

Well, he felt happy. It was marrying Penny after all.

.

Life is an adventure. Time is… time. Love is what gives color to both of them.

The couple got a lot of good and bad things from their crossing of time. Everything is something that they do not expect.

For the meantime, the two kids have to settle down with their newly found young love. As Mr. Peabody saw, it will be their greatest foundation of what is soon to come, of "greater things".

Speaking of such, one of them was that…

_True Love can transcend time._

.

.

.

**_"True Love – Sherman & Penny"_**

**_The End._**

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Believe me, even I did not expect this "subtle" ending, but I have confidence that it's the best for the story. And of course, TO BE CONTINUED.**

.

**Sincere thanks to _FanOfAnimation1994_ for a bucket-load of inspiration and to "_clanking14_" for suggesting that I watch _Mr. Peabody & Sherman_. If not for them, this fanfic will cease to exist. Deep regards to my affiliates in "_AWM"_, especially to "_Reichstalker_", "_Madara Uchiha_", and "_hre_", for their help on a LOT of ways. Also, special thanks to "_MrJTPianist_" and "_JDMuzhikero_" for many things. Lastly, thanks to all of you for being with me along the way, for all your support, reviews, etc., and for sparing some time reading this work. Thank you very much!**

**(Since this is the end chapter, I would like to express my earnest gratitude. Please bear with me. *trollface*)**

.

**Concerning your reviews and suggestions, I'll be furnishing them to existence on the sequel. Pinky swear to that! *raises pinky finger***

**Mark your calendars from 07/20/2014 to 07/30/2014. I'll release the first chapter of the sequel somewhere there.**

.

**Feel free to follow, favourite, review, suggest, and share!**

**It's been a lengthy joyride and we have to some stopover. Of course it's not over yet… so stay tuned!**

**As of this fanfic, I'll mark it as "complete", though I'll occasionally add some "special chapters". Of what these special chapters are, it's still a secret. So be patient.**

**Thanks again, cheers for the wedding, and I hope to see you again on "_Ties That Bind – Sherman & Penny_"!**

.

**PS:**

**I have prepared a poll on my profile page. Please choose your best 5 chapters from this story. Your opinion would be highly appreciated. Take a vote! Thanks!**


End file.
